


Friends to Lovers

by Arwen88



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adultery, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Lingerie, M/M, Multi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 06:12:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 34,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10299371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen88/pseuds/Arwen88
Summary: Tony e Steve condividono un appartamento presso il campus ma una sera Steve rivela alcuni segreti a Tony, tra cui di essere attratto da lui, e da lì nasce una relazione. Peccato che Tony già stia con Pepper.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il Cow T. Grazie alla Yuppu per essersi sorbita ore di dubbi e indecisioni su questi due e per avermi aiutata spesso e volentieri a decidere la trama.

Tony aveva pensato che una volta al college per la seconda volta si sarebbe goduto di più le feste, ma per qualche motivo ad esserci una seconda volta e a portarsi appresso il suo nuovo coinquilino, Steve, tutto il divertimento sembrava essere scoppiato. Un po’ era perché dopo aver passato tre anni a vedere gente ubriacarsi fino a vomitare gli sembrava che quelli seppur più vecchi di lui fossero tremendamente più infantili, un po’ era per la faccia che Steve faceva ogni volta che qualcuno lo avvicinava facendo l’amicone nonostante non si fossero mai visti prima e l’unica cosa che sapevano di Tony era il suo cognome. Tony aveva finito per non andare più alle feste, non che fosse una gran perdita dal suo punto di vista, perché anche senza l’amico a fare le facce sapeva che Steve aveva ragione e tutti quelli che si fingevano suoi amici erano solo un branco di opportunisti.  
Era stato un po’ strano fare amicizia con Steve: il ragazzo era più grande di lui di un anno ed era entrato al college con una borsa di studio, studiava arte e Tony aveva scoperto non avere il becco di un quattrino. Per lui era stata la cosa più sensata iniziare ad ordinare per due ogni volta che chiamava da qualche parte per farsi portare pranzo o cena, e talvolta invitare appresso Steve se andava a mangiare fuori, perché Steve era simpatico e sveglio e non era giusto che avesse le costole tutte in vista, come aveva constatato vedendolo girare per l’appartamento senza maglietta una mattina. Senza dover pensare alla spesa del cibo il ragazzo si era potuto concentrare sul comprarsi i libri di testo - aveva scioccato Tony sapere che era arrivato fino alla prima settimana di scuola senza avere tutti i libri - e il materiale per dipingere. Tony lo aveva informato che aveva davvero talento un giorno che erano rimasti a fare ognuno i propri compiti nella stanza al centro dell’appartamento, quella più calda, e aveva idea che Steve avesse bisogno di ricevere qualche complimento di tanto in tanto, perché se c’era una persona che sembrava aver bisogno di più gratifiche all’ego di lui era forse il suo coinquilino.  
Steve era rimasto molto più che sorpreso quando aveva scoperto che il suo coinquilino era Tony Stark, figlio del famoso miliardario, ma tra la sua decisione a far mangiare bene sia se stesso che Steve a spese del padre e il suo comportamento in casa in aperto contrasto con ciò che dicevano i giornali di lui, finì per prenderlo molto presto in simpatia. Fu strano vedere che davvero Tony gli dava retta dopo nemmeno una settimana da che si conoscevano e tornava a casa con lui senza ubriacarsi e senza portarsi appresso una delle tante ragazze che gli avevano fatto il filo alla prima festa dell’anno.  
Scoprì dopo giusto qualche altro giorno che forse non aveva portato a casa ragazze la sera della festa anche per via di un’altra ragione, una ragione dai capelli rossi e l’aria apparentemente perennemente stizzita e superiore. Perlomeno quella era l’impressione che aveva dato a Steve dopo appena venti minuti di conoscenza quando Virginia si era presentata al loro appartamento con tutta l’intenzione di trascinare il suo ragazzo a fare un giro con lei.  
Steve non era esattamente sicuro di cosa fosse in lei a dargli tanto fastidio, ma sapeva di per certo che avrebbe preferito non doverla conoscere, o che Tony si fosse trovato un’altra, o se proprio fosse rimasto single.  
Era una sensazione strana che non riusciva a mettere a fuoco, ma iniziò a chiedersi se non fosse geloso delle attenzioni del suo nuovo amico quando lei era attorno.

Una sera di metà ottobre Tony si accorse di un rumore strano in casa che continuava a distrarlo dai libri ed ebbe bisogno di quasi mezzo minuto per rendersi conto che si trattava di Steve con una tosse rauca. Lasciò i libri in sala per andare ad affacciarsi alla sua stanza e guardò dalla porta aperta Steve con una matita in mano continuare a tossire.  
“Tutto ok?”  
“Sì, ho solo preso freddo.” Mormorò rauco Steve.  
Tony annuì, guardandolo ancora per qualche momento prima di decidere di prendere per cena qualcosa di caldo per entrambi. Lasciò casa loro dopo cena per andare a dormire da Virginia, ma nella strada di ritorno al mattino si fermò davanti alla vetrina di un negozio d’abbigliamento, osservando intento per qualche momento un manichino prima di affrettarsi ad entrare e prendere ciò che voleva.  
Sorrise soddisfatto per tutta la strada fino a casa e salutò allegro Steve, felice che non fosse già uscito per andare a lezione, e tirò fuori dalla busta la sciarpa di lana rossa che aveva comprato per lui.  
“Metti qui?” Sbuffò appena sistemandogliela attorno al collo.  
Steve arrossì, sorpreso, e sfiorò la sciarpa, fissando l’espressione soddisfatta di Tony ora che gliel’aveva data.  
“Così non ti peggiora quella tosse che hai e non ti viene un altro attacco d’asma.”  
“Grazie…” Mormorò Steve, senza sapere che altro dire.

“È venerdì sera e abbiamo entrambi superato i primi test scritti, io propongo alcol finché non sapremo neanche dove siamo.” Propose Tony sdraiato sul divano della sala, le gambe penzoloni oltre il bracciolo per non occupare tutto lo spazio e lasciare posto anche a Steve per stare seduto a guardare la tv.  
“Ci sto!” Rispose subito Steve, sorprendendo Tony che un po' dopo le lamentele alla festa si era quasi aspettato criticasse anche il bere a casa.  
Steve invece non aveva niente in contrario col bere solo loro due e una volta trovato gli alcolici e averli portati dentro casa finì per essere il primo a dare segni di cedimento.  
Tony lo guardava divertito, già alla seconda bottiglia di birra, mentre Steve sembrava aver problemi già prima di finire la prima. Man mano che andava avanti la sua parlantina peggiorava e sembrava avere meno freni, finché Tony non se lo trovò premuto contro un fianco, una mano sul suo ginocchio.  
“Penso che tu abbia gli occhi più blu che io abbia mai visto.” Gli sorrise, forse lo sguardo un po’ troppo più appannato del solito.  
“Davvero?” Ridacchiò divertito.  
“Davvero. Sei così bello, voglio dipingerti.” Annuì prima di prendere un altro sorso di birra.  
“Forse dovresti mettere giù questa.” Ridacchiò Tony provando a togliergli la bottiglia di mano, ma Steve gliel’allontanò sporgendosi invece col viso verso di lui.  
“Voglio baciarti, Tony… Voglio farti un sacco di cose…” Mormorò cercando un bacio, e Tony improvvisamente non fu tanto sicuro che non si trattasse solo dell’alcol a parlare.  
“Non credo che se fossi sobrio la penseresti allo stesso modo.” Sbuffò un sorriso, cercando di prendergli la bottiglia, ma Steve spinse il viso contro il suo, strofinando uno zigomo contro la sua guancia con un mezzo verso.  
“Non sai quanto voglio perdere la verginità… e tu mi stai così vicino, riesco a malapena a trattenermi dallo spogliarmi e pregarti...”  
Tony si ritrovò suo malgrado a leccarsi le labbra all’immagine, il corpo che iniziava a reagire a sentire Steve esporre certi desideri per lui. Gli prese la bottiglia e si alzò, cercando di convincere Steve a fare altrettanto.  
“Dovremmo andare a letto.”  
“Sì...” Mormorò Steve, spingendosi contro di lui e iniziando a strusciarglisi contro senza più alcun pudore, le mani che scivolavano sopra le sue spalle senza nemmeno accorgersi di come Tony cercava di stringergli i fianchi per fermarlo.  
“Steve, volevo dire per dormire...” Sospirò appena, eccitandosi suo malgrado a quel contatto fisico.  
“Voglio dormire con te…” Si lamentò vagamente, la voce impastata, cercando di impedire a Tony di allontanarlo.

Steve sentì prima di tutto la bocca impastata e asciutta prima di rendersi conto del mal di testa, e aprì gli occhi con una smorfia, chiedendosi quanto avesse bevuto la sera prima, salvo guardarsi attorno inorridito a rendersi conto di essere nella stanza di Tony, nel suo letto, tra le sue braccia, e di avere l’amico premuto contro la schiena, ancora profondamente addormentato. Improvvisamente si sentì gelare il sangue e mille domande gli attraversarono la testa, tra cui se fosse possibile che avessero fatto sesso - ma lui era completamente vestito, e anche Tony sembrava essere in pigiama - o se ci si fossero nemmeno avvicinati. O se lui avesse parlato troppo, se avesse detto invece proprio tutto. La possibilità lo spaventò a morte, insieme alla concreta probabilità che ora Tony lo deridesse, o allontanasse - ma sembrava forse un po’ improbabile, visto come se lo teneva stretto contro nel sonno - o addirittura che invece si aspettasse di fare sesso subito e si chiedesse perché Steve non gli saltasse addosso subito. Non che Steve non sarebbe stato più che d’accordo, ma temeva di perdere il momento giusto se mai ci si fosse arrivati. Si strofinò la fronte, sentendo il mal di testa peggiorare con tutti quei pensieri, ma improvvisamente tutto volò fuori dalla finestra quando con un verso basso alle sue spalle Tony spinse meglio il viso contro la sua nuca e lentamente iniziò a strofinarsi contro di lui.  
Steve dibatté disperatamente tra sé e sé se fermarlo, se svegliarlo, o anche solo fargli allentare la presa attorno a se stesso per sfuggire dal letto. Non fece niente di tutto ciò, si limitò a chiudere gli occhi e cercare di memorizzare ogni dettaglio, ogni sensazione che riceveva da Tony alle sue spalle, dalla stretta delle sue braccia e dal calore del suo viso contro la nuca, dalla pressione del suo pene oltre la stoffa sottile che copriva il suo fondoschiena. Cercò di memorizzare tutto, convinto che fosse la sua unica possibilità di sentire Tony in un modo tanto intimo. Si ritrovò ben presto eccitato lui stesso e prima di riuscire a rendersene conto era preso a spingersi indietro contro di lui, cercando di più.  
Si bloccò nel sentire il respiro di Tony cambiare ritmo e tutti i dubbi tornarono a riaffacciarsi mentre il ragazzo si muoveva lentamente dietro di lui, svegliandosi. Si leccò le labbra quando Tony sollevò la testa dal cuscino per sbirciare il suo viso e cercò di sembrare rilassato. Nonostante avesse ancora la sua erezione premuta contro le natiche.  
“Scusa… direi che allora non era solo un sogno.” Ridacchiò piano, iniziando ad allentare la presa attorno a lui, e Steve si sforzò di sbuffare un sorriso prima di borbottare qualcosa sulla necessità di una doccia e scivolare fuori dal letto.  
La doccia non lo aiutò veramente a schiarirsi le idee, anche se almeno gli diede la possibilità di fuggire per un po' dall’affrontare la situazione, ma quando ne uscì e trovò Tony in cucina intento a preparare la colazione e rimettere a posto il macello che avevano lasciato la sera prima e non seppe più come parlargli.  
“Allora, muffin, eh?” Annuì sentendosi incredibilmente stupido. “Metto a fare il caffè?” Chiese prima di notare la caffettiera sul fuoco. “Ok, no.” Borbottò infilando le mani nelle tasche del pigiama.  
Tony sbuffò un sorriso e chiuse la busta della spazzatura, restando però a guardare sorpreso mentre Steve gliela prendeva di mano per scendere a buttarla senza una parola.  
Steve tornò qualche minuto dopo, sentendosi sempre peggio sia dal proprio tentativo di far finta di niente sia ad avere davanti Tony che forse davvero era calmo e non era successo niente o forse in realtà gli aveva detto quanto lo voleva e Tony era lì in attesa che lui cercasse un contatto più intimo.  
“Ok, ti voglio.” Esplose quando Tony gli sfiorò la schiena nel passargli dietro. Prese fiato per un momento prima di decidere di svuotare il sacco. “Penso che tu sia tremendamente attraente e mi ritrovo a reagire a te come non mi è mai successo prima con nessun altro e non posso farci nulla…” Disse prima di avere nemmeno il tempo di dirsi che fosse una pessima idea. “Non che voglia dire che mi devi qualcosa per questo, o che mi aspetti qualcosa…” Mormorò temendo la reazione dell’amico.  
Tony lo osservò in silenzio ancora per un momento prima di abbozzare un sorriso. “Penso che anche tu sia parecchio sexy… puoi credermi, sarei più che pronto a ballare la samba in camera con te se non avessi già la ragazza.” Ridacchiò, salvo schiarirsi poi la gola. “Anche se suppongo tu lo avessi intuito già dal mio numero di stamattina.” Considerò prima di riprendere ad occuparsi del caffè. “Certo, forse c’entra anche l’astinenza che va avanti da tre mesi perché non ho notato che si era fatta il colore.” Borbottò amaro.  
Steve riuscì a stare zitto per meno di tre secondi prima di appoggiarsi al tavolo con una casualità che non sentiva minimamente. “Se volessi una mano… O qualsiasi altra cosa, io ci sono.” Mormorò ormai oltre la vergogna, lo sguardo fisso sulle labbra di Tony che sembrava tentennare.  
“Davvero non voglio che le cose diventino imbarazzanti tra di noi.” Scosse appena la testa Tony senza distogliere lo sguardo dal proprio caffè.  
“Nemmeno io.. Non voglio allontanarti. Anche se forse è già troppo tardi.” Mormorò preparandosi a sentirgli dire che avrebbe fatto meglio allora a fingere che quella conversazione non fosse mai avvenuta. Tony però scosse la testa e allungò una mano a sfiorargli un braccio.  
“Non mi hai allontanato. Sei sempre il miglior coinquilino del mondo.” Abbozzò un sorriso, cercando di alleggerire l’atmosfera, salvo rendersi conto improvvisamente del desiderio con cui Steve gli fissava le labbra. Gli era capitato spesso di trovare gente che lo desiderava, sin da che era andato alle medie e ancor di più da che era entrato la prima volta al college, anche se aveva anche sette anni in meno di chi si dimostrava preso da lui, ma si era spesso reso conto che l’attrazione non era tutta per lui e spesso era per il suo nome, altre volte solo per poter dire di averci provato con un genio o con uno Stark, ma mai gli era capitato di vedere quello sguardo quasi disperato per lui negli occhi di qualcuno. Fu quello a farlo cedere e prima di ripensarci ancora Tony gli prese il viso tra le mani e si sporse a baciarlo sulle labbra. Steve trattenne il respiro per un momento prima di avvilupparsi attorno a Tony durante il bacio, cercando di sentirlo contro di sé quanto più possibile. Tony lo spinse piano contro il mobile della cucina, senza smettere di baciarlo, e sentì un brivido di soddisfazione per il verso quasi osceno che tirò fuori il ragazzo quando strofinò il bacino contro il suo.  
“Camera mia?” Mormorò, anche se il cervello gli diceva che più che altro avrebbe dovuto chiedergli se gli sarebbe andato bene se fosse stata solo una cosa di una volta, e aspettò solo Steve annuisse per sollevarlo di peso per portarselo in camera, più eccitato di come non fosse stato da mesi.  
Si spogliarono a vicenda con un’impazienza del tutto nuova, continuando a baciarsi a tratti, e si stesero l’uno accanto all’altro, finalmente prendendosi un momento per ammirare la figura nuda dell’altro prima di allungare una mano a toccarsi a vicenda per la prima volta. Tony gemette piano quando la mano di Steve di chiuse con più sicurezza attorno alla sua erezione e chiuse gli occhi, riaprendoli quando nel ricambiare sentì l’amico trattenere il respiro prima di genere forte. Iniziò a masturbarlo prima lentamente e poi con con più foga, senza smettere di ammirare la sua espressione persa, e si godette vocalmente il modo in cui Steve si adattava al suo ritmo. Continuarono a guardarsi negli occhi finché Steve si sporse a baciarlo ancora e Tony gli passò il braccio libero attorno alle spalle per tenerselo contro nel bacio. Steve si separò dalle sue labbra solo per baciargli il viso e il collo, cercando di non pensare che poteva essere la sua unica possibilità di avere Tony a quel modo e al tempo stesso di fare tutto quel che desiderava finché poteva.  
Gli baciò il petto, desiderando di potergli lasciare segni che dicessero che almeno per un breve momento Tony era stato suo ma con un mezzo sospiro si costrinse a non farlo ben sapendo che non era qualcuno che poteva permettersi. Si abbassò di più su di lui, continuando a baciarlo, anche se voleva dire che Tony non arrivasse più a continuare a toccarlo. Se poteva averlo solo per quella volta aveva tutta l’intenzione di soddisfare almeno alcune fantasie, pensò mentre si spostava sempre più in basso, sospirando appena di desiderio prima di sporgersi a leccare la sua erezione, masturbandolo più lentamente. Venne ricompensato da un gemito roco di Tony e sollevò lo sguardo per vedere se gli piaceva davvero, sentendosi andare a fuoco sotto il suo sguardo eccitato.  
“Continua…” Mormorò Tony, e Steve riprese a leccarlo come non avesse desiderato altro in vita sua, aspettando giusto una manciata di secondi a prenderlo in bocca, mugolando piano a sentire finalmente che sapore avesse.  
Lo succhiò con foga, adattandosi ai movimenti del suo bacino e cercando di scendere sempre di più nella speranza di dargli qualcosa di meglio di quel che gli dava la sua ragazza. Tony lo lasciò fare, eccitato, e spinse le dita tra i suoi capelli, accarezzandogli la nuca e cercando di guidarlo. Quando Steve si risollevò e se lo lasciò sfuggire di bocca con un suono umido Tony si ritrovò così eccitato che ebbe bisogno di alzarsi a sedere e baciarlo con foga per impedirsi di raggiungere subito il limite. Gli tenne il viso tra le mani mentre tornava a stendersi, tirandoselo addosso per riportarlo ancora a stendersi accanto a sé e poter tornare a masturbarlo. Steve gemette nel bacio e allungò una mano alla cieca per ricambiare, più eccitato di quanto non fosse mai stato. Avrebbe voluto potersi spostare su di lui e impalarsi sulla sua erezione e avere tutto da lui, ma sospirò appena a sentire Tony tendersi con un gemito roco e lo guardò mentre si inarcava e riempiva di sperma la sua mano. Deglutì, eccitato, e si spinse istintivamente nella sua mano, così vicino al limite lui stesso da far male. Tony riaprì gli occhi e abbozzò un sorriso, tornando a baciarlo, e riprese a masturbarlo con il ritmo veloce che aveva tenuto fino ad un momento prima, rallentando solo quando Steve gemette forte nel bacio riversandosi nella sua mano prima di rilassarsi completamente, senza fiato. Tony si separò dalle sue labbra per guardarlo e sorrise appena a vederlo ansimare piano col viso rosso e gli occhi chiusi. Aspettò ancora un momento a lasciarlo andare, dandogli ancora un bacio, e improvvisamente si rese conto che dopo tutto quello avrebbero dovuto parlare, forse decidere di dimenticare ciò che era successo, per quanto in quel momento Tony avrebbe dato tutti i suoi soldi per non doverlo fare, per avere ancora qualcosa di simile con Steve senza per forza dover rinunciare alla relazione con Pepper in cui aveva riversato mesi di impegno.  
Il pensiero di Pepper gli tirò fuori un mezzo verso sconfitto e finalmente Steve riaprì gli occhi, guardandolo curioso, e Tony sospirò stanco, allungandosi a recuperare dei fazzoletti perché entrambi potessero sistemarsi.  
“Pepper mi ucciderà.” Lo mise a parte dei propri pensieri, e Steve si bloccò per un momento prima di prendere un fazzoletto per ripulirsi, pensieroso.  
“Non c’è bisogno che lo sappia.” Mormorò dopo qualche momento di silenzio, e Tony si bloccò, sollevando lo sguardo sul suo viso, sorpreso. Steve gli lanciò uno sguardo prima di scrollare appena le spalle con un mezzo sorriso amaro. “Ci ucciderà entrambi, nel caso… io sono poca cosa ma… beh, non c’è bisogno che lo sappia.” Ripeté, e improvvisamente gli attraversò la mente la realizzazione che se Tony non gliel’avesse detto forse c’era una qualche possibilità che ciò che avevano fatto non rimanesse solo una cosa di una volta. Lo sbirciò, leccandosi le labbra. “Potrebbe rimanere tra noi… io di certo non lo direi a nessuno.”  
Tony tacque, osservandolo, ma dopo qualche secondo annuì, incerto se avrebbe dovuto comunque alzarsi e farlo uscire subito dalla propria stanza o meno. “It was really good…” Abbozzò un sorriso.  
“Sì.” Annuì Steve con un sospiro, guardandolo per un momento prima di provare a sporgersi a baciarlo, sicuro fosse il momento di alzarsi e andarsene.  
Il bacio rapido venne approfondito lentamente e prima che Steve potesse impedirselo si strinse a lui, passandogli le braccia attorno al bacio, e presto si ritrovarono stretti l’uno tra le braccia dell’altro a baciarsi in silenzio mentre il tempo passava e nessuno dei due sembrava aver fretta di separarsi.

Sembrarono decidere unanimamente e senza doverne parlare che fosse stata solo una cosa di una volta, che non ci fosse davvero bisogno di discuterne nemmeno tra di loro oltre che con la ragazza di Tony. Forse fu quello a rendere il loro comportamento un po’ distaccato rispetto al solito, con giusto qualche frase di convenienza quando si trovavano nella stessa stanza e qualche sorriso che sembrava messo su giusto nel tentativo di preservare quel che poteva essere rimasto della loro amicizia.  
Due giorni dopo da che era successo tutto Steve era intento a dipingere una tela stesa su un lenzuolo nel salotto, cercando di ignorare i rumori provenienti dalla stanza di Tony e la consapevolezza che stava probabilmente facendo sesso con Pepper. Una parte di lui temeva che lei scoprisse ciò che era successo e ne uscisse da un momento all’altro per graffiargli la faccia, un’altra parte invece quasi ci sperava, così come sperava che poi Tony avrebbe preferito restare con lui. Ma per la maggior parte cercava di non pensarci perché lo faceva sentire un pessimo amico sperare che l’amico perdesse la ragazza. Nemmeno era detto poi che decidesse di avere qualcosa con lui se anche rimaneva single, non con tutti gli studenti che gli facevano gli occhi dolci al campus.  
Sollevò la testa a sentire un cellulare squillare in casa e si rese conto presto che doveva essere quello di Pepper da come i rumori erano cessati nella stanza di Tony. Cercò di tornare a badare soltanto al proprio dipinto, anche mentre quelli uscivano entrambi dalla stanza di Tony, diretti alla porta dell’appartamento.  
“Non puoi chiederle se puoi restare a dormire?” Chiese Tony, con una nota nella voce che riuscì a far sollevare lo sguardo a Steve nonostante i suoi migliori propositi.  
“Sai anche tu com’è fatta, non ho intenzione di farlo.” Roteò gli occhi Pepper, prima di dargli un bacio rapido sulle labbra. “Ci vediamo domani.” Lo salutò prima di lasciarli soli.  
Steve avrebbe voluto guardare altrove, fingere di non aver sentito, ma Tony richiuse la porta con un sospiro sconfitto e si voltò verso di lui e improvvisamente Steve non riuscì più a distogliere lo sguardo dal suo cavallo dei pantaloni.  
Tony si fermò a notare finalmente Steve, sentendosi colto in flagrante in un momento di debolezza, ma dopo un momento seguì il suo sguardo su di sé e di colpo si rese conto di come la sua erezione tendesse la stoffa del suo pigiama. Si coprì istintivamente con una mano, sollevando lo sguardo su Steve che era diventato improvvisamente rosso e aveva l’aria alquanto imbarazzata.  
“Non stavo…” Mormorò vagamente Steve, stringendosi nelle spalle, e fissò con una certa insistenza il pennello che teneva in mano prima di provare a lanciargli uno sguardo di sottecchi per capire forse se se l’era presa.  
Tony sbuffò appena un sorriso, cercando di trovare qualcosa di divertente da dire per distrarlo dal suo essere stato appena mollato come un broccolo dalla ragazza, ma non gli venne in mente nient’altro che il pensiero di Steve lì in ginocchio nel salotto intento a prendersi cura della sua erezione come pochi giorni prima sul suo letto. Deglutì, sentendo l’erezione muoversi appena contro la sua stessa mano, e improvvisamente si ritrovò ancora lo sguardo di Steve addosso. Aveva pensato che le cose tra loro non potessero tornare a come erano prima, che Steve avesse avuto ciò che voleva e ora si sarebbe allontanato lentamente da lui, ma ecco che l’amico lo guardava ancora con lo stesso desiderio di prima.  
Provò ad avvicinarglisi di un passo e Steve si leccò le labbra istintivamente, poggiando il pennello, e si voltò meglio verso di lui mentre Tony gli si avvicinava di più.  
Tony avrebbe voluto dirgli qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa, ma improvvisamente incontrò il suo sguardo e smise di trattenersi, avvicinandoglisi di più e spostando la mano da davanti alla propria erezione. Steve mise le mani sui suoi fianchi, continuando a guardarlo negli occhi dal basso, e le lasciò scivolare lentamente sotto la sua maglietta per accarezzargli la schiena e sentire sotto le mani quanta più pelle calda gli fosse possibile. Tony sospirò appena e gli accarezzò piano il viso con una mano mentre con l’altra si infilava dentro il colletto della sua maglietta per fare altrettanto. Steve chiuse gli occhi con un gemito e spinse piano la fronte contro la sua coscia, abbandonandosi al suo tocco. Scostò la testa da lui solo quando la mano di Tony risalì verso la sua nuca e le sue dita si infilarono tra i suoi capelli corti, accarezzandolo piano, e lui ebbe bisogno di tornare a guardarlo in viso per assicurarsi di avere davvero tutta la sua attenzione. Solo allora tirò piano i suoi pantaloni, abbassandoglieli e liberando la sua erezione che ancora era lì, gonfia e già gocciolante.  
Steve si leccò le labbra con desiderio e si sporse a leccare il suo glande mentre con una mano si dedicava a masturbarlo e con l’altra ad accarezzare piano i suoi testicoli. Tony gemette roco a quel trattamento e strinse piano la presa sui suoi capelli, a sentirlo rabbrividire eccitato abbozzò un sorriso che sfumò con gemito più alto quando Steve si abbassò a prenderlo lentamente di più in bocca.  
Gettò la testa indietro per un momento, godendosi il sentirlo muoversi sulla sua erezione con sicurezza, masturbandolo dove ancora non arrivava, e allargò appena di più le gambe perché continuasse ad accarezzarlo come voleva. Tornò a guardarlo quasi col fiato corto quando Steve cambiò ritmo e improvvisamente sembrava preso a succhiarlo come ne andasse della sua vita.  
“Steve, come-” Si interruppe senza fiato quando Steve scostò la mano con cui lo stava masturbando e riuscì a prenderlo pian piano fino in fondo, stringendo le labbra attorno alla base del suo pene. Tony gemette qualche parola sconnessa, sconvolto da quel che era riuscito a fare e da come lo faceva sentire, e si sforzò di allentare la presa sui suoi capelli per riprendere ad accarezzargli la testa.  
“Non fermarti…” Quasi lo pregò, lasciando che si muovesse coi suoi tempi, sempre più vicino al limite ogni volta che Steve si abbassava a prenderlo completamente e risaliva poi stringendo e succhiando. Finì per arrivare all’orgasmo all’improvviso senza che nemmeno lui se ne rendesse conto per poterlo avvertire, e rovesciò la testa all’indietro con un grido riversandosi ondata dopo ondata nella sua bocca.  
Steve gemette piano nel mandar giù e finalmente se lo lasciò sfuggire di bocca, tremendamente eccitato. Abbozzò un sorriso quando Tony si lasciò quasi cadere in ginocchio davanti a lui ma chiuse gli occhi e si abbandonò a lui quando un momento dopo Tony gli prese il viso tra le mani e lo baciò con tutto se stesso. Prima di rendersene conto erano presi a baciarsi e abbracciarsi come ne andasse della loro vita.  
“Non voglio più allontanarti.” Mormorò Tony nel separarsi dalle sue labbra dopo quella che gli sembrò un’eternità.  
“Nemmeno io.” Mormorò Steve scuotendo la testa.  
Tony gli accarezzò piano il viso e tornò a baciarlo più lentamente e restando quasi a fior di labbra mentre provava a spingerlo indietro per farlo sdraiare sul lenzuolo accanto al dipinto. Steve cercò di fare come voleva Tony senza urtare niente che potesse rovinare il suo lavoro e guardò Tony curioso prima di spalancare gli occhi sorpreso a vederlo ghignare leggermente sistemandosi tra le sue gambe. Sollevò i fianchi per aiutarlo e lasciò che Tony gli abbassasse e sfilasse i pantaloni, lasciandolo seminudo sotto di sé. Steve rabbrividì per il freddo del pavimento ma smise di badarci non appena Tony si abbassò e si dedicò a baciargli le cosce mentre gli faceva spostare le gambe sopra le proprie spalle. Steve non si era mai sentito tanto esposto in vita sua e a sapere che era così solo per Tony si sentì percorrere da un brivido diverso dal precedente. Cercò di tenere sollevata la testa per guardare l’amico mentre quello gli baciava l’interno delle cosce e si spostava poi a leccare e succhiargli piano i testicoli prima ancora di dare alcuna attenzione alla sua erezione.  
“Tony…” Gemette piano.  
Tony si occupò con tutta calma dei suoi testicoli prima di spostarsi a leccare la sua erezione dalla base sino al glande. Sorrise appena a sentire i piccoli gemiti che tirava fuori Steve e cercò il suo sguardo mentre prendeva in bocca il glande per dedicarsi a leccarlo e succhiarlo piano.  
Steve gemette roco e istintivamente allargò di più le cosce, ormai oltre il pensare all’imbarazzo, desiderando solo che Tony non si fermasse. Cercò di tenersi su coi gomiti per poterlo continuare a guardare, sperando di potersi poi ricordare di ogni particolare.  
Tony spinse la lingua contro la uretra per un momento prima di provare a scendere sulla sua erezione. Non pensava di poter riuscire a prenderlo completamente come aveva fatto lui ma voleva dargli comunque il miglior sesso orale che poteva.  
Steve gemette forte, eccitato da morire a vederlo scendere sempre di più, e provò ad allungare una mano ad accarezzargli piano la testa, senza volerlo guidare o forzare a scendere di più ma solo fargli capire quanto apprezzasse.  
Quando Tony trovò un ritmo e iniziò a muoversi davvero sulla sua erezione, succhiandolo con forza, Steve si abbandonò ad un gemito roco e tornò a stendersi strofinando la nuca contro il lenzuolo, le ginocchia che quasi gli tremavano ogni volta che il suo glande colpiva il retro della sua bocca. In mezzo al piacere iniziò a chiedersi irrazionalmente come sarebbe stato se Tony avesse deciso di provare a scendere e toccare la sua apertura già che era così tanto esposto per lui, come sarebbe stato se Tony avesse voluto prenderlo e scoparlo come nessuno aveva mai nemmeno voluto provare a fare. Non si sarebbe certo opposto una qualche altra volta, figurarsi in quel momento: avrebbe lasciato che gli facesse qualsiasi cosa che poteva desiderare pur di continuare a sentirsi almeno un pochino suo. Quasi gridò quando Tony spostò una mano dal suo fianco e i suoi polpastrelli vagamente callosi trovarono infine il suo perineo e si dedicarono a massaggiarlo senza che il ragazzo desse alcun segno di voler smettere di succhiarlo.  
“Non so quanto resisto.” Gemette roco, provando a sollevare la testa per guardarlo.  
Tony incrociò il suo sguardo a quelle parole e risalì lentamente, dedicandosi esclusivamente al suo glande pur continuando ad accarezzarlo. Steve cercò di fare del suo meglio per mantenere quel contatto visivo, eccitato da morire, finché improvvisamente il suono del campanello non riempì l’appartamento. Steve trattenne rumorosamente il respiro, gli occhi spalancati, convinto che fosse tornata Pepper e che avrebbe scoperto di quel che c’era tra loro nel modo peggiore: trovando Tony intento a farsi il coinquilino nel bel mezzo dell’ingresso. Invece di ritrovarsi però a smontarsi al pensiero Steve si ritrovò inaspettatamente a raggiungere l’orgasmo nella bocca di Tony con un gemito soffocato. Tony lo guardò sorpreso per un attimo ma si dedicò a succhiarlo più piano, ripulendolo fino all’ultimo, e spostò la mano con cui massaggiava il suo perineo ad accarezzargli lo stomaco, sperando di aiutarlo a rilassarsi mentre lasciava andare finalmente la sua erezione.  
“È solo la pizza.” Lo informò con la voce roca, e Steve prese un respiro profondo, la fronte imperlata di sudore, e annuì appena, recependo giusto che non erano stati scoperti.   
Si sorprese però quando invece di alzarsi Tony si spostò invece sopra di lui per prendergli il viso tra le mani e baciarlo lentamente, con dolcezza. Steve lo abbracciò, tenendoselo stretto, e lentamente trovarono una posizione comoda per entrambi che non li costringesse a doversi davvero spostare o a smettere di baciarsi.  
“Vuoi mangiare con me?” Mormorò Tony tra i baci, ancora restio ad alzarsi.  
Steve sorrise con ancora il piacere dell’orgasmo che gli scorreva addosso e lo baciò ancora. “Sì.” Mormorò prima di spingere la fronte contro la sua, sperando che davvero non finissero per allontanarsi ancora come la volta precedente.  
“Direi che non è solo una cosa da una volta e via.” Mormorò Tony accarezzandogli la linea della mascella e Steve cercò il suo sguardo per capire se gli dispiaceva ma a non trovare nei suoi occhi alcuna traccia di rimorso si rasserenò e scosse la testa, ricambiando la carezza.  
“Direi di no.”  
Tony abbozzò un sorriso a quelle parole e lo baciò ancora, prima di iniziare ad alzarsi mentre il fattorino suonava ancora, fermandosi però a tendergli una mano per far alzare anche lui, felice di aver non solo chiarito le cose con lui ma aver probabilmente ritrovato anche l’amico che era stato sul punto di perdere.

Pepper avrebbe voluto sinceramente andare al cinema da sola con Tony ma non poté fare molto quando Tony si presentò davanti a casa sua con Steve in macchina. Per Tony era sembrato naturale chiedere a Steve se voleva andare con lui e Pepper al cinema, anche se una volta spente le luci si rese conto di non aver valutato bene come sarebbero potute andare le cose. Si leccò le labbra e lanciò un vago sguardo alla ragazza per assicurarsi fosse distratta mentre la mano di Steve si infilava sotto la giacca che Tony stava tenendo in grembo e gli stringeva piano la coscia. Doveva ammettere che non gli dispiaceva affatto sapere che Steve voleva cercare un contatto con lui anche al di fuori del loro appartamento e sotto sotto anche che nemmeno la vicinanza di Pepper funzionasse come deterrente. Anche se un po’ si chiedeva se non fosse proprio il fatto che era vicina a spingere Steve a cercare quel contatto, almeno a giudicare da come aveva reagito quando la settimana prima aveva pensato fossero sul punto di venir beccati.  
Cercò di fissare il film che veniva proiettato nonostante tutta la sua attenzione fosse puntata ai movimenti della mano che gli accarezzava la coscia e si spingeva sempre più vicino al cavallo dei suoi pantaloni. Allargò appena le cosce, eccitato, quasi cercando di andargli incontro nella speranza che gli desse di più, magari che arrivasse persino ad aprirgli i pantaloni e lo masturbasse. Sarebbe stata la prima volta per lui in pubblico e improvvisamente non riusciva a pensare a nient’altro che come sarebbe stato avere un orgasmo là dove tutti lo avrebbero potuto vedere.  
Steve però non sembrava intenzionato ad andare oltre, probabilmente nemmeno pensava che Tony lo avrebbe voluto, e a lungo andare rimanere in sospeso diventò terribilmente frustrante per Tony.  
Infilò casualmente una mano sotto la giacca per trovare la sua e fermarlo. Si aspettava che Steve ritirasse la mano quando gliela coprì ma improvvisamente Steve sembrò fermarsi completamente e lui ebbe bisogno di qualche secondo per capire il perché. Lanciò uno sguardo con la coda dell’occhio alla ragazza per capire se Steve si fosse fermato perché li aveva scoperti, ma Pepper continuava a mangiare popcorn e guardare il film e Tony abbandonò l’ipotesi.  
Improvvisamente Tony capì con una stretta allo stomaco che Steve si era fermato soltanto perché nel coprirgli la mano per fermarlo gliel’aveva stretta in un modo che doveva aver fatto chiedere all’altro se lui gliela voleva prendere. Si morse piano il labbro e lentamente mosse la mano per intrecciare le dita con quelle di Steve. La stretta allo stomaco tornò più forte quando Steve rispose subito, stringendogli la mano a sua volta.  
Sospirò appena, cercando di convincersi di non star facendo un gran casino dei propri sentimenti, e lentamente gli accarezzò la mano col pollice. Sbuffò un sorriso a sentire Steve fare un gran sospiro accanto a sé al suo tocco e per la prima volta desiderò di essere in una situazione diversa, anche solo senza Pepper accanto, magari seduti qualche fila più indietro. Avrebbe potuto non doversi nascondere sotto una giacca, avrebbe potuto forse circondargli le spalle come faceva con Pepper, o anche solo fargli appoggiare la testa sulla propria spalla come fossero stati qualcosa di più che coinquilini e amici.   
Non lasciò andare la sua mano finché il film non fu terminato, dandogli il tempo di ritirarsi prima che le luci si riaccendessero, e a quel punto si piantò un sorriso in viso e cercò di non sembrare troppo a disagio a sorridere ed essere carino con la propria ragazza sentendo però che Steve al suo fianco forse poteva volere le stesse attenzioni.  
Diventò tutto più stressante man mano che il tempo passava e quando lei gli chiese se gli andava di uscire fuori a cena lui non ci pensò nemmeno prima di tirar fuori la scusa di una lezione da studiare e, sebbene lei sembrasse molto meno che felice, riaccompagnarla a casa fu un enorme sollievo.  
“Cosa ti andrebbe di fare?” Chiese ben più rilassato quando Steve richiuse lo sportello dopo essersi spostato accanto a lui dal sedile di dietro. A vederlo sorpreso sbuffò un sorriso e un po’ avrebbe voluto prenderlo di nuovo per mano.  
“Dici sul serio?” Chiese Steve, sinceramente sorpreso, e Tony annuì appena.  
“Sì. Dimmi cosa ti andrebbe di fare.”  
“Una cena fuori?” Chiese Steve dopo qualche secondo di silenzio, forse suonando un po’ più speranzoso di quanto avrebbe voluto, ma non riuscì a trattenersi dal sorridere felice quando Tony disse “E cena sia”.  
Una volta seduti a mangiare l’uno davanti all’altro, una gamba di Steve premuta contro la sua sotto il tavolo, fu difficile non pensare che per la prima volta cenare insieme fuori casa sembrava incredibilmente un appuntamento, forse anche per via del sorriso dell’amico che riusciva a fargli sentire lo stomaco rotolare e contorcersi come poche altre volte in vita sua. Quando lasciarono il locale non era nemmeno mezzanotte e Tony si ritrovò a sperare di poter trattenere Steve fuori con sé ancora per ore, anche se la mattina dopo avevano entrambi lezione, anche se tecnicamente erano solo amici, solo per potergli camminare accanto e continuare a sentire il braccio di Steve sfregare contro il suo ad ogni passo. Sollevò lo sguardo verso il cielo, chiedendosi se avrebbe fatto più freddo col passare del tempo, e improvvisamente la luce gialla dei lampioni che illuminava le case e il marciapiede impedendogli effettivamente di vedere il cielo vero e proprio gli diede un’idea.  
Ci pensò per tutta la tratta fino al parcheggio e allora approfittò del buio per circondargli i fianchi e fermarlo, attirandoselo invece contro.  
“Vorresti fare una passeggiata?” Chiese già cercando le sue labbra per un bacio mentre Steve lasciava scivolare le mani sulle sue spalle e sotto il colletto della sua giacca alla ricerca di un po’ di calore per le sue mani ghiacciate.  
“Ovunque vuoi.” Sorrise appena il ragazzo prima di baciarlo lasciandosi guidare lentamente all’indietro finché non si ritrovò con la schiena premuta contro la portiera dell’auto di Tony.  
Tony amava poterlo baciare, sentire Steve volerlo come non gli capitava mai nemmeno con Pepper, e un po’ iniziava a chiedersi se non avrebbe dovuto parlarne con la sua ragazza e capire se valeva davvero la pena di tenere su una relazione che riusciva a dargli di meno di quel che aveva con Steve seppur di nascosto.  
“Dove vuoi andare?” Chiese Steve, spingendo piano il bacino contro il suo, ma Tony per una volta non aveva intenzione di far finire la serata a fare sesso.  
Cercò di non farglielo capire, tentando di farla diventare una sorpresa, finché non arrivarono allo spiazzo in periferia vicino alla collina che il club di astronomia usava per andare ad osservare la volta celeste nelle serate pulite come quella.  
“Tu non eri quello che odiava la campagna?” Ridacchiò Steve stringendogli la mano che gli aveva felicemente ripreso non appena scesi dall’auto.  
“Infatti. Ma talvolta ci sono buone motivazioni per lasciare la città.” Ridacchiò un filo senza fiato per la salita cercando di far abituare in fretta gli occhi al buio.  
“Tipo rotolarsi su una collina con me?” Scherzò Steve, ma invece di rispondere a tono Tony si fermò e scosse la testa, guardando il suo profilo sotto la luce che proiettava su di loro la luna quasi piena, e si limitò a sporgersi a baciarlo sulle labbra.  
“Guardare le stelle.” Mormorò, il cuore che batteva forte in petto e una parte di lui provò ad auto convincersi che fosse solo per lo sforzo, anche se sapeva che più probabilmente era il timore che Steve ridesse e gli dicesse che aveva visto troppo in quello che avevano fatto in quei giorni.  
Steve però non disse più nulla e si strinse invece meglio contro di lui, abbracciandolo col braccio libero e tornando a baciarlo con tutto se stesso, separandosi dalle sue labbra solo per potersi accoccolare con lui sul prato.  
Continuarono ancora a baciarsi a tratti mentre Tony gli indicava di tanto in tanto qualche stella particolare, o qualche costellazione, felice come poche volte in vita sua alla sensazione del corpo caldo di Steve contro di sé, la sua testa sulla spalla, le sue mani ora molto più calde dentro il suo giubbotto intente ad accarezzargli pigramente il petto così come lui passava lentamente le dita tra i suoi capelli, tenendoselo contro e un po’ desiderando che l’alba non arrivasse.

Quando il cielo iniziò a rischiarare e a tingersi di rosa e dorato si alzarono dall’erba con le gambe quasi rattrappite per tutto il tempo fermi. L’orologio di Tony segnava le cinque e trenta del mattino.  
“Sono vecchio per queste cose.” Rise Steve scendendo dalla collina per raggiungere la macchina e Tony gli gomitò un braccio.  
“Ha parlato l’ottantenne!” Lo prese in giro, nonostante anche lui sentisse il freddo fin nelle ossa.  
Il piano era di tornare dritti a casa vista l’ora, ma non avevano potuto resistere alla tentazione a passare davanti ad un caffè che stava appena aprendo. Si fermarono lì per quasi mezz'ora a mangiare paste alla crema appena sfornate e bere caffè bollente seduti così vicini che chiunque li avesse visti non avrebbe dubitato per un secondo fossero una coppia.  
A casa si buttarono a turno sotto la doccia per svegliarsi e prepararsi per le lezioni, felici nonostante fossero stanchi morti dopo la notte in piedi.  
Le lezioni sembrarono mille volte più dure quel giorno ma Steve non riuscì ad impedirsi di sorridere felice a trovare Tony parcheggiato fuori dall’edificio dove aveva lezione. Il ragazzo era lì ad aspettarlo con altro caffè bollente in una mano e l’aria di chi era sul punto di addormentarsi lì stesso con la macchina accesa. Per un momento a casa Steve si chiese se avrebbe per la prima volta in vita sua dovuto declinare sesso pur di recuperare un po’ di sonno, ma Tony non sembrava nemmeno intenzionato a proporne e iniziò a togliersi il cappotto con uno sbadiglio assonnato, stanco quanto lui.  
“Dormi con me?”  
Steve si bloccò per un momento, sorpreso, ma annuì poi con una certa impazienza e ghignò nel prendere la mano che Tony gli tendeva per seguirlo in camera sua. Si spogliarono in silenzio, un po’ da soli e un po’ a vicenda, prima che Tony si infilasse a letto con solo i boxer addosso e Steve lo imitasse. Trovò che c’era qualcosa di unico e meraviglioso nel potersi stringere al suo corpo nudo sotto le coperte e lasciare che Tony coprisse entrambi mentre lui poteva dedicarsi anche solo a trovare una posizione comoda per la testa un po’ sul braccio di Tony e un po’ sul cuscino. Si addormentarono entrambi di botto, sfiniti, e dormirono per ore abbracciati, dimentichi del resto del mondo.  
Si svegliarono per via della suoneria del cellulare di Tony e mugugnarono entrambi, tentati di ignorare il ronzare della vibrazione sul comodino.  
Steve aprì gli occhi per guardare Tony che gli si premeva contro il petto e lo spingeva a stendersi sulla schiena per raggiungere il telefonino e poter prendere la chiamata. Intuì che doveva trattarsi di Pepper già solo dal mugolio che tirò fuori l’amico dopo aver guardato il display. Steve si coprì la bocca per cercare di non far sentire il proprio sbadiglio e restò a guardare con gli occhi socchiusi Tony dire alla ragazza che non poteva uscire con lei perché aveva fatto le ore piccole e aveva bisogno di riposare. Abbozzò un sorriso quando lo sguardo di Tony iniziò a vagare sul suo viso e si soffermò sui suoi occhi. Tony ricambiò quel sorriso e si abbassò il tanto per strofinare il naso contro il suo. Steve lo avrebbe voluto baciare ma si sforzò di rimanere fermo, alzando giusto un sopracciglio quando Tony disse che se non gli credeva poteva chiedere a lui.  
Il ragazzo sbuffò un sorriso e scostò il cellulare dall’orecchio, aspettando qualche momento per passarglielo, e Steve lo guardò perplesso nel rispondere.  
“Pronto?”  
“Steve?” Rispose la voce di Pepper e lui annuì appena istintivamente anche se lei non lo poteva vedere.  
“Sono io.”  
“È vero che ha fatto le ore piccole studiando?” Chiese lei scettica.  
Steve davvero non capiva il perché di tutto quello scetticismo visto quanto spesso Tony saltava ore di sonno per continuare a studiare, e l’avrebbe chiamata paranoica se non fosse stato che davvero per una volta l’amico mentiva a proposito.  
“All’alba ancora non era andato a dormire.” Le rispose, tenendo per sé come fossero andate le cose, e cercò di non sorridere quando Tony scosse la testa divertito. Confermò la versione di entrambi alle sue domande e chiuse gli occhi quando il ragazzo si abbassò a baciargli piano il collo nudo. Gli accarezzò la schiena per attirare la sua attenzione quando la ragazza gli chiese se glielo ripassava e Tony sembrò sentirsi completamente a suo agio accoccolato lì su di lui mentre riprendeva a parlare con lei, promettendole di vedersi non appena fosse stato in forze per andare a mangiare qualcosa fuori. Steve cercò di tenere a bada la gelosia sottile che sentiva montare a sentire Tony fare programmi con lei. Sospirò appena solo quando lui chiuse la chiamata e tornò a poggiare il cellulare sul comodino.  
Tony lo guardò in silenzio in un primo momento e si abbassò ancora a baciarlo sulle labbra, solo a fior di labbra, ma ad un primo bacio ne seguì un secondo e presto Steve gli abbracciò le spalle per tenerselo vicino, non che Tony sembrasse più intenzionato di lui a rifuggire quella vicinanza.  
“Vuoi rimanere ancora?” Mormorò invece tra i baci e Steve annuì subito, già cercando un altro bacio, e Tony lo strinse a sé, tirandolo piano per tornare ancora su un fianco nella stessa posizione in cui avevano dormito.  
Finirono per addormentarsi ancora e svegliarsi che erano quasi le undici di sera. Nella penombra della camera rimasero sdraiati, accarezzandosi piano con le punte delle dita e restando semplicemente a godersi il calore e l’intimità nonostante iniziassero a sentire i primi morsi della fame. La verità era che nessuno dei due voleva passare l’opportunità di restare a coccolare l’altro, quasi temendo che l’equilibrio che avevano trovato andasse in pezzi. Ripresero a baciarsi, senza smettere di accarezzarsi, e Steve mugolò piano quando Tony scese con una mano lungo la sua schiena, infilando le dita sotto l’elastico dei suoi boxer per potergli stringere una natica. Steve gli si avvicinò di più, iniziando ad eccitarsi, e con un gemito e un sospiro iniziarono a strofinarsi l’uno contro l’altro. Si eccitarono rapidamente, persi a sentire l’altro rispondere allo stesso modo, a sentire i gemiti che sfuggivano nonostante i baci e le loro erezioni ormai così gonfie da far capolino oltre l’elastico dell’intimo.  
Tony gemette roco e si fermò, scostandosi da lui soltanto per potergli abbassare del tutto l’intimo e poterglielo sfilare dalle gambe, imitato presto da Steve che dopo averlo spogliato completamente gli strinse piano le braccia per attirarselo addosso. Gemettero entrambi alla sensazione del corpo dell’altro completamente nudo contro di sé.  
Tony cercò di tenersi su coi gomiti, per non pesargli addosso del tutto e potersi continuare a muovere dopo essersi sistemato tra le sue gambe. Prima che potessero razionalizzare quel che stavano facendo erano ormai persi a strofinarsi l’uno contro l’altro senza smettere di baciarsi e Tony si sentì eccitare ancora di più al modo in cui Steve se lo stringeva addosso, sia abbracciandogli le spalle che stringendo le cosce attorno ai suoi fianchi quasi temesse di vederlo fuggire.  
“Ti voglio.” Mormorò tra i baci Steve.  
Tony annuì accarezzandogli il collo prima di approfondire ancora il bacio e Steve gemette nella sua bocca accarezzandogli le spalle e la schiena, scendendo poi a stringergli le natiche per guidarlo a spostarsi. Voleva sentirlo contro il perineo ma Tony si spostò un po’ troppo e finirono per gemere entrambi quando la sua erezione scivolò tra il materasso e le sue natiche. Non ebbero davvero bisogno di dirsi nulla dopo quello e Steve si dedicò a baciargli il petto mentre Tony col fiato corto si allungava fuori dalle coperte per recuperare lubrificante e preservativi dal comodino sotto lo sguardo eccitato dell’amico.

Steve restò steso col fiato corto e un senso di euforia che lo pervadeva ad aspettare che Tony si liberasse del preservativo e tornasse a stendersi accanto a lui. Non appena Tony gli si accoccolò accanto si voltò per baciargli una spalla e cercare le sue labbra, felice, godendosi il suo abbraccio e i suoi baci finché improvvisamente il suo stomaco decise di interrompere il momento idilliaco. Finirono per mettersi a ridere entrambi e Steve si coprì gli occhi con una mano, imbarazzato nonostante la risata.  
“Come rovinare l’atmosfera in due secondi.”  
Tony però scosse la testa e gli baciò l’angolo della bocca, ridacchiando mentre si sporgeva verso il comodino a recuperare il cellulare.  
“Sto morendo di fame anche io, non sei solo. Cinese?” Propose rilassato già cercando il numero.  
A quando arrivare il fattorino col cibo si erano fatti già una doccia veloce e si erano rivestiti e Steve era impegnato a cercare qualcosa di decente in tv. Non avrebbe saputo nemmeno come spiegarlo a Tony ma quella era forse la serata migliore della sua vita, anche se le patatine non erano croccanti e la puntata di X-Files in tv l’aveva già vista almeno cinque o sei volte. Non pensava nemmeno che ci fosse bisogno di sollevare l’argomento per la verità, non da come Tony sorrideva soddisfatto seduto accanto a lui, le lunghe gambe sistemate di traverso sulle sue quasi ad impedirgli di alzarsi e l’aria di casa che c’era tra loro in quel momento.

La notte prima della pausa per le vacanze invernali Tony si svegliò a sentire strani rumori in giro per casa. Assonnato com’era ci mise un po’ per rendersi conto che si trattava di Steve che continuava ad andare avanti e indietro per l’appartamento.  
“Steve?” Chiamò con la voce impastata dal sonno e i passi si fermarono di botto prima che il ragazzo andasse ad affacciarsi alla sua porta aperta.  
“Ti ho svegliato?”  
“Mm.” Si limitò a rispondere, tornando a poggiare la testa sul cuscino. “Perché cammini?”  
“Non riesco a dormire.” Sospirò appena il ragazzo.  
Nella penombra Tony non riusciva a vederlo in faccia ma avrebbe riconosciuto ovunque l’ansia nella sua voce. Sollevò le proprie coperte in silenzio, aspettando, e dopo un momento Steve entrò nella sua camera per infilarsi a letto con lui con un gran sospiro. Tony gli baciò la fronte al buio e se lo strinse contro con un mezzo brivido per quanto era freddo in confronto a lui.  
“Possiamo parlarne domani?” Mormorò già sul punto di riaddormentarsi, e l’ultima cosa che sentì fu Steve che annuiva contro la sua spalla.

La mattina dopo, davanti ad un caffè bollente, Steve si aprì finalmente e buttò fuori ciò che non gli aveva voluto dire per almeno due settimane mentre Tony parlava sarcastico di quanta voglia avesse di tornare a casa e l’intera scuola, compresa Pepper, facevano le valigie per tornarsene dalle loro famiglie.  
“È che per quanto non mi faccia impazzire l’idea io posso solo rimanere qui al campus.” Ammise fissando il muffin che aveva davanti senza molta fame.  
“Perché?” Chiese Tony sgranando gli occhi, iniziando subito a pensare se esistesse la possibilità di dire ai suoi genitori che anche lui rimaneva al campus pur di non lasciarlo solo e sotto sotto anche non rivedere il padre.  
Steve sospirò e sembrò afflosciarsi sulla sedia. “Perché non ho una famiglia, Tony. Non ho un posto dove stare.”  
“Sì, lo so, ma…” Mormorò Tony accigliandosi. Sapeva che Steve era entrato all’università solo grazie ad una borsa di studio e che aveva vissuto all’orfanotrofio sin da che anche la madre era morta, ma aveva creduto che avesse comunque qualche amico da cui stare, o qualche lontano parente da visitare. “Perché non vieni da me?”  
Il ragazzo sollevò la testa sorpreso e Tony annuì più sicuro.  
“Vieni con me. Mi piacerebbe passare insieme le vacanze di Natale.” Sorrise allungando una mano sul tavolo per sfiorargli le dita e improvvisamente Steve si aprì in un sorriso stringendogli piano le dita.  
“Guarda che poi faccio le valigie e ti tampino.”  
“Tampinami pure.” Rise Tony.

Steve rimase un attimo a guardare la facciata dell’immensa casa di Tony prima di seguirlo all’interno, sentendosi un po’ contorcere lo stomaco al pensiero di rompere qualcosa e dover vendere un rene per ripagarlo. Rimase a guardarsi attorno finché non si accorse del maggiordomo che si era avvicinato all’amico per avvertirlo che i genitori non erano in casa ma che avevano preparato la camera degli ospiti per il compagno che aveva detto di stare portando con sé. Abbozzò un sorriso e seguì Tony su per le scale e lungo corridoi che sembravano infiniti finché l’amico non aprì una porta e lo prese per un polso prima di infilarcisi dentro. Sbuffò un sorriso a capire che doveva essere evidentemente la stanza di Tony e poggiò la propria valigia prima di andare a sedersi sul suo letto.  
“Così è qui che sei cresciuto?” Chiese iniziando ad aprirsi il giubbotto.  
“Già.” Sorrise appena Tony, anche se sembrava badargli solo in parte mentre si spogliava anche lui, abbandonando giaccone e guanti su una sedia prima di andare direttamente ad accendere un pc sulla scrivania. “Ti hanno preparato la stanza di fronte alla mia.” Lo informò mentre collegava alcuni cavi.  
Steve annuì in silenzio, iniziando a chiedersi se andasse tutto bene. Guardò la sua schiena per qualche momento prima di alzarsi per recuperare la propria valigia.  
“Vado a mettere via le mie cose allora.” Decise a voce alta, ricevendone soltanto un mugugno, e si voltò per andare a cercare la propria stanza.  
Per quanto fosse tutto bello attorno a lui gli sembrava che non lo fosse come quando era arrivato nemmeno una decina di minuti prima, tutto rovinato dall’umore di Tony. Si lasciò cadere sul letto domandandosi se avesse a che fare con qualcosa che aveva detto o fatto o se era l’aria di casa ad aver ricordato a Tony che in realtà in effetti non stavano insieme e che non poteva mostrarsi così vicino a lui come invece si sentiva di stare quando erano da soli nel loro appartamento. Restò a guardare il soffitto a lungo, la testa piena di domande, finché non si ritrovò a chiedersi quanto sarebbero state diverse le cose se avessero potuto davvero presentarsi ai genitori di Tony come partner piuttosto che come amici. Innanzitutto non ci sarebbe dovuta essere Pepper nell’equazione. Non ne era sicuro ma pensava potesse essere anche l’idea di lei chissà dove a pensargli a frenarlo, sarebbe stato anche abbastanza plausibile. E poi c’era che chissà come avrebbero reagito i suoi genitori ad un’uscita simile: Steve non li aveva mai incontrati e non aveva idea di che tipi fossero, per quanto i giornali dicessero meraviglie di loro, specialmente di Howard Stark, il cosiddetto padre del secolo. Improvvisamente il desiderio di poter passare le vacanze per mano con Tony, poter passare il tempo al suo fianco come il suo ragazzo lo spinse ad alzarsi. Non aveva esattamente intenzione di marciare da Tony e chiedergli direttamente di prendere una decisione sulla loro relazione - se era poi davvero una relazione e non era solo Steve a vederci troppo - e presentarlo di conseguenza ai genitori, ma almeno voleva provare a buttarglielo lì quasi fosse una battuta. Annuì tra sé e sé diretto alla sua camera, ma si bloccò a trovarselo fuori dalla porta con una mano alzata sul punto di bussare.  
Davanti a lui Tony abbozzò un vago sorriso e gli fece un cenno con la testa.  
“Sono tornati i miei. Vuoi conoscerli?”  
“Certo.” Rispose subito, colto alla sprovvista, e lo seguì nel fare la strada a ritroso verso il piano inferiore, un po’ provando mentalmente come sarebbe suonata meglio quella battuta sul presentarlo come suo ragazzo in modo da non uscirsene con qualche cavolata.  
In fondo i suoi genitori erano da ciò che dicevano i giornali le persone migliori in America o quasi, al massimo l’avrebbero presa anche loro come una battuta se avessero provato a dirglielo e nessun problema, no?  
Si riscosse dai propri pensieri quando si rese conto che Tony si era fermato e per un momento sentì un po’ lo stomaco fare le capriole a trovarsi davanti Howard Stark e la moglie Maria. Ebbe bisogno di qualche secondo per rendersi conto che stavano discutendo, ma subito i due smisero nel notare la loro presenza e Maria sembrò illuminarsi alla vista di Tony mentre il padre si limitava ad infilare le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni.  
“Mamma.” Salutò Tony facendosi avanti per abbracciarla brevemente, salvo riservare al padre giusto un cenno della testa mentre sua madre sembrava cercare di sistemare delle pieghe immaginarie da sopra la sua maglietta.  
“Ci sei mancato.”  
“Immagino.” Mormorò Tony amaramente, lo sguardo che scivolava sul padre.  
“Vai a scuola vestito così?” Chiese l’uomo a notare i pantaloni comodi e la sua t-shirt. “Spero che fingere di non fare caso a cosa la gente pensa di te ti lasci abbastanza tempo per studiare. Quando non sei troppo impegnato con la ragazza di turno. Come si chiama?”  
“Virginia.” Fece un cenno Tony, e improvvisamente Steve si rese conto di quanto fossero rigide le sue spalle e tutta la sua postura, nonostante fingesse di essere tranquillo coi gesti delle mani e il suo tono leggero.  
Howard passò lo sguardo dal figlio a Steve prima di tornare a guardare Tony.  
“Posso solo supporre che sia più intelligente di te se vuole vederti il meno possibile. Fammi il favore, io ho del lavoro da fare, vedi di non bazzicare per il laboratorio e non toccare nulla, se puoi, è già tanto che sto lasciando quel tuo stupido robot in un angolo. Quando è che ti troverai un posto dove portartelo?” Chiese scostando la manica della giacca per lanciare uno sguardo all’orologio.  
“Non so, quanto in fretta potrei cambiare il mio indirizzo di residenza una volta maggiorenne? Perché direi giusto qualche ora da che ne ho la possibilità nel caso.” Sbuffò Tony.  
Howard non sembrò colpito e lo guardò con sufficienza prima di recuperare la propria valigetta da una poltrona e avviarsi verso la porta. “Io e tua madre abbiamo organizzato una festa per il giorno di Natale, ovviamente dovrai esserci anche tu. Vedi di non metterci in imbarazzo, è ora che cresci.” Si fermò sulla soglia, facendo un cenno a Steve. “Piacere di averti conosciuto.” Lo salutò prima di lasciarli soli con la moglie.  
Tony si voltò verso di lui con tutto il corpo e sembrava sul punto di seguire il padre per dirgli chissà cosa, o forse picchiarlo, ma la donna gli accarezzò un braccio nel tentativo di distrarlo.  
“Gli sei mancato tanto mentre non c’eri.”  
“Si vede.” Commentò amaramente il ragazzo quasi a denti stretti. Lo sguardo di Tony si spostò dalla porta da cui era uscito il padre a Steve e fece un cenno della testa verso di lui. “Mamma, lui è Steve.” Li presentò incrociando le braccia al petto, palesemente irritato.  
Steve deglutì e tese una mano verso la madre dell’amico, abbozzando un sorriso e scambiando qualche convenevole finché non si avvicinò il maggiordomo a dire che era richiesta al telefono e lei li dovette lasciare soli.  
Steve restò a guardare l’amico in piedi al centro della stanza, ogni pensiero di fare battute sul farsi presentare come suo partner evaporato dalla sua testa. Non si sarebbe aspettato in mille anni che il rapporto tra Tony e suo padre potesse essere tale e improvvisamente aveva idea che i giornali esagerasse incredibilmente il suo carattere, o perlomeno ne vedessero solo quegli aspetti che Howard stesso voleva mostrargli. Non capiva come Howard potesse aggredire a quel modo il figlio nonostante i suoi successi e l’impegno che metteva nello studio e trattarlo come fosse stato solo un buono a nulla viziato, ma improvvisamente capiva perché Tony si fosse rinchiuso in se stesso non appena rimesso piede in casa. Il padre aveva palesemente una quantità di aspettative sulle sue spalle, così tante che era impossibile per Tony realizzarle tutte, e lui non aveva nessuna intenzione di aggiungergliene un’altra che all’atto pratico per lui non avrebbe fatto nessuna differenza e avrebbe invece potuto peggiorare ancor di più i rapporti tra Tony e il padre.  
Allungò una mano a sfiorargli un fianco e Tony lo guardò per un momento prima di cercare la sua mano con un sospiro, lasciando che Steve gliela stringesse.  
“Ma tuo padre è sempre così culo?” Bisbigliò con un mezzo sorriso sporgendosi verso di lui.  
Tony si ammorbidì appena a quell’uscita e gli accarezzò le dita con un mezzo sorriso. “Sempre.”  
Steve annuì e gli si avvicinò di più, cercando di pensare ad un modo per distrarlo. “Se uscissimo? Potremmo andare a fare un giro in città, comprare gli ultimi regali.” Provò stringendosi nelle spalle anche se sapeva che lui stesso aveva in tasca probabilmente meno di dieci dollari che dovevano bastargli fino a Gennaio.  
Tony annuì, anche se con lo sguardo fisso sul pavimento. Sembrò riscuotersi dopo un momento e si strofinò la fronte con una mano. “Sì, devo ancora comprare anche il regalo di Natale per Pepper.”  
Steve annuì, per quanto avrebbe preferito che il suo primo pensiero non fosse stato per la ragazza, ma sperò che almeno servisse davvero a distrarlo.

Tony tirò per le lunghe il tempo fuori casa, comprando regali insieme a Steve e tirandolo con sé a mangiare fuori. Era chiaro che non gli andava di parlare di quel che era successo a casa e del suo rapporto coi genitori e Steve non aveva intenzione di costringerlo ad affrontare il discorso, né chiedergli di tornare a casa finché non se la fosse sentito.  
Tornarono solo quando era ormai ora di cena, e solo perché Tony aveva ricevuto una telefonata dalla madre. Steve dovette mordersi la lingua più volte per impedirsi di rispondere male lui stesso ad Howard ogni volta che quello attaccava il figlio senza alcun rimorso a tavola, svuotando uno dopo l’altro bicchieri di whiskey, sempre più ubriaco.  
Maria fu la prima a lasciare la tavola, insofferente al marito, e subito dopo Tony tirò indietro rumorosamente la sedia, preferendo allontanarsi dal padre piuttosto che invischiarsi nell’ennesima litigata che avrebbe potuto portare sia a lui che a Steve sbattuti fuori di casa e costretti a passare le feste al campus, per quanto in quel momento l’immagine avesse i suoi lati positivi. Steve lo seguì senza guardarsi indietro, cercando di ignorare l’uomo che gridava a Tony che era senza spina dorsale.  
“Certo che davvero fa venire voglia di ficcargli qualcosa in bocca per farlo stare zitto.” Borbottò Steve quando furono ormai al piano di sopra.  
Tony non disse nulla ma allungò una mano a prendere la sua e quasi lo trascinò nella propria camera. Non appena chiusa la porta con un calcio Tony se lo strinse contro con un’urgenza che non sapeva bene nemmeno lui da dove veniva né se lo volesse scoprire. Steve chiuse gli occhi e ricambiò il bacio forse troppo rabbioso di Tony, stringendolo a sua volta un po’ con la speranza che non lo cercasse a quel modo solo per il bisogno di fuggire al padre.  
“Resta con me stanotte.” Mormorò Tony spingendo la fronte contro la sua e Steve annuì appena accarezzandogli il viso con entrambe le mani senza volersi allontanare da lui nemmeno di un passo.  
Tony tornò a baciarlo ancora mentre lo spingeva con la schiena contro la porta per poter chiudere a chiave e garantire un po’ d’intimità. Steve si impegnò a spogliarlo e lasciò che Tony lo voltasse verso la porta e che gli abbassasse i pantaloni facendolo piegare in avanti. Steve gemette piano e si appoggiò alla porta con gli avambracci, cercando di guardarlo da sopra la spalla. Si aspettava che Tony recuperasse il lubrificante ma si sorprese invece a sentire che non smetteva di accarezzargli le natiche nemmeno mentre si abbassava dietro di lui.  
“Tony-” Si interruppe con un gemito forte quando il ragazzo si sporse a leccare la sua apertura una volta, quasi valutando se gli piacesse, prima di tornare alla carica leccandolo come non volesse più fermarsi.  
Steve gemette forte, già col fiato corto, e lasciò ciondolare la testa cercando di spingergli incontro il bacino istintivamente per avere di più.  
“Ah, Tony, ti prego-”  
Tony scese ad accarezzargli le gambe per fargliele allargare di più, eccitato, e si godette il vedere Steve così perso nel momento da non far caso quanto fosse esposto a lui.  
Si scostò da lui solo per ammirarlo per un momento e Steve sembrò approfittare della pausa per spostare un braccio e poterci premere contro la bocca nonostante fosse senza fiato.  
“Non farlo.”  
“Mi sentiranno…” Mormorò Steve.  
“No, non verranno nemmeno qui vicino… voglio sentirti, Steve…” Mormorò Tony prima di tornare a spingere il viso tra le sue natiche, provando stavolta a penetrarlo con la propria lingua.  
Steve quasi gridò a quello, sorpreso dalla nuova sensazione, e non riuscì più a pensare a niente mentre Tony muoveva la lingua in lui portandolo all’orgasmo più veloce che avesse mai avuto. Si ritrovò ad ansimare, senza fiato, e si rilassò contro Tony a sentire le sue braccia circondarlo e stringerlo contro il suo petto.  
“È stato… wow.” Riuscì solo a mormorare, sorridendo a non riuscire a trovare un altro modo per descriverlo e Tony ridacchiò piano dietro di lui prima di baciargli il collo. Steve rise con lui e scosse la testa, voltandosi a cercare un bacio da sopra la propria spalla.  
“Se andiamo a letto?”  
“Guarda come mi oppongo.” Rise Steve, calciando via scarpe e pantaloni per seguire Tony che si spogliava e infilava sotto le coperte.  
Sospirò nel raggiungerlo a letto come ormai succedeva tanto spesso nel loro appartamento e cercò subito un bacio, appoggiandosi a Tony che finalmente sembrava essersi rilassato. Infilò una mano tra loro nel bacio e si godette il suo gemito quando lo strinse e iniziò a masturbarlo.  
Tony passò le dita tra i suoi capelli e se lo strinse contro nel bacio, piuttosto preso a spingergli incontro il bacino a ritmo coi suoi movimenti.  
Steve si separò dalle sue labbra per godersi la sua espressione eccitata e dopo un momento si spostò sotto le coperte, baciandogli il petto e scendendo sempre più giù. Tony mugolò soddisfatto ed eccitato in aspettativa e si sdraiò sulla schiena per facilitarlo, sollevando le coperte per poterlo seguire con lo sguardo.  
“Così…” Lo incitò eccitato, tenendo su le coperte per lui e gemendo più forte quando Steve iniziò a leccarlo con dei piccoli mugolii prima di prenderlo in bocca. Aveva tutta l’intenzione di fargli dimenticare ciò che era successo a cena e di ricambiare ciò che gli aveva dato poco prima. Si dedicò a succhiarlo da prima con tutta calma, poi muovendosi sulla sua erezione più velocemente, eccitato, deciso a prenderlo completamente e sentire urlare lui per una volta.  
Tony si abbandonò completamente a lui, senza più pensare a nient’altro, e spinse la nuca contro il cuscino gemendo forte il suo nome. Riuscì a riprendere fiato solo quando Steve si lasciò sfuggire la sua erezione di bocca, non aveva idea quanto tempo dopo, e lo cercò con lo sguardo annebbiato di piacere.  
“Steve?”  
Il ragazzo gli baciò l’interno di una coscia prima di provare a fargliele allargare di più e sollevare, guidandolo a tirare le ginocchia verso il petto. Tony lo lasciò fare e si leccò le labbra, aggrappandosi alla testiera del letto per tenersi meglio, completamente fiducioso.  
Steve lo osservò per un momento, eccitato, e ghignò soddisfatto a sentirlo trattenere il respiro e poi gemere forte quando leccò la sua apertura come aveva fatto lui poco prima.  
“Ancora…” Gemette piano Tony, impaziente di sentirlo ancora, e fu ricompensato quando Steve tornò a leccarlo ancora e ancora, passando la lingua attorno alla sua apertura in piccoli cerchi prima ancora di provare davvero a penetrarlo con essa. Gemette a voce alta sperando con tutto se stesso che davvero nessuno decidesse di passare in quell’ala della casa, e cercò di sollevare meglio il bacino per dargli più accesso.  
Steve gemette piano a sentirlo così preso e prima di accorgersene si ritrovò intento a strusciarsi contro il materasso per trovare un po’ di sollievo per se stesso mentre continuava a spingersi con la lingua in Tony, deciso a portarlo all’orgasmo.  
“Ci sono-” Cercò di avvertirlo tra i gemiti, nonostante quasi senza fiato, e sgranò gli occhi quando Steve spostò una mano a masturbarlo, finendo per portarlo davvero all’orgasmo in pochi secondi con tutta quella stimolazione. Si riversò sul proprio stomaco con un verso strascicato per poi abbandonarsi completamente, senza forze, affidandosi a Steve che lo aiutò a riabbassare le gambe e presto si spostò al suo fianco per baciarlo e stringerlo. “Ti è piaciuto?” Chiese Steve con l’espressione più soddisfatta di sé che gli avesse mai visto.  
Tony lo strinse a sé con un braccio, ancora sfatto, e sorrise cercando un bacio.  
“Wow.” Mormorò scherzando, e ridacchiò felice a sentire la risata di Steve.  
Restarono abbracciati a coccolarsi a vicenda a lungo, fermandosi solo per ripulirsi prima di tirarsi meglio addosso le coperte quando furono troppo stanchi per fare altro che dormire.  
“Ti è piaciuto contro la porta?” Chiese curioso Tony senza smettere di accarezzargli la schiena nuda, godendosi l’averlo mezzo sdraiato addosso e che non sembrasse intenzionato a spostarsi.  
Steve sbuffò un sorriso a occhi chiusi, sfinito. “Sì.” Mormorò, prossimo ad addormentarsi.  
“Inizio a pensare che tu abbia una cosa per l’essere vicino ad essere scoperto.” Ridacchiò Tony e Steve gli diede un pizzicotto. Tony rise alla vendetta e cercò di allontanargli la mano. “Dico sul serio, prendi quando pensavi che Pepper ci stesse per scoprire, e stavolta che comunque un po’ pensavi ci potessero sentire.”   
Steve ci pensò per qualche momento e alzò una spalla. “Forse.” Ammise.  
“Sai cosa vorrei ora?”  
“Scommetto che non è un buon proposito per l’anno nuovo.” Lo prese in giro Steve.  
“Vorrei fare sesso con te contro la porta del nostro appartamento mentre aspettiamo visite.” Ghignò apertamente e Steve rise tirando fuori un braccio da sotto le coperte per spegnere la lampada sul comodino.  
“E con questo buonanotte.”  
“Dico sul serio.” Ridacchiò Tony.  
“Buonanotte.” Ripeté ridacchiando, dandogli ancora un bacio prima di tornare ad accoccolarsi di nuovo sulla sua spalla, contento di sentirlo ridere e di sentirlo rilassato, un po’ chiedendosi se non sarebbero potute essere così tutte le vacanze.

La mattina di Natale Tony avrebbe solo voluto poter scendere a colazione come un normalissimo essere umano e aprire i propri regali, dare magari alla madre ciò che aveva preso per lei e guardare Steve scoprire cosa gli aveva regalato. Sembrava un desiderio abbastanza semplice e dunque realizzabile ma capì sin da che ebbe messo piede sull’ultimo gradino delle scale che non era giornata. La casa era già piena di gente che andava e veniva portando l’occorrente per la festa dei suoi genitori e Tony strinse le labbra piccato a quello spettacolo. Steve si fermò accanto a lui, ancora vagamente assonnato e confuso, e istintivamente cercò di appiattirsi i capelli con una mano. Tony provò a cercare effettivamente i genitori, almeno per capire quante ore di pace potesse ancora avere. Sembrarono essere spariti entrambi, forse per litigare, forse per prepararsi ad essere al meglio di fronte a tutti quegli sconosciuti. Tony si infilò nel salotto e afferrò giusto due pacchi da sotto l’albero, uno col suo nome è uno con quello di Steve, prima di sbrigarsi a raggiungere l’amico per prenderlo per un gomito e tirarlo via dalla calca.  
“Andiamocene.”  
“Dove vuoi andare?” Chiese Steve perplesso anche se lo seguiva.  
“Sulla luna. O anche la mia stanza per il momento va bene.” Alzò le spalle.  
Fecero in tempo ad aprire i regali seduti sul suo letto - un kit di cacciaviti per Tony non sapeva da parte di chi e un libro d’arte per Steve da parte di Tony stesso - prima che arrivasse il maggiordomo a bussare alla loro porta. L’uomo lo informò che il padre suggeriva scendessero a mangiare prima che fosse troppo tardi e le cucine dovessero concentrarsi sul menù della festa. Scesero più perché lo stomaco di Steve brontolava che altro visto come Tony avrebbe meglio affrontato la fame che guardato in faccia il padre, ma un po' per fortuna e un po' per ironia scoprirono che non avrebbero mangiato coi genitori ma da soli in cucina mentre i cuochi già iniziavano le preparazioni.  
“Questa giornata non è nemmeno cominciata e io già vorrei fosse finita.” Mormorò Tony.  
Steve gli spinse contro una gamba, sperando che le cose si sistemassero e li lasciassero liberi in fretta.   
Aveva sottovalutato quanto potessero essere fissati col bisogno che tutto e tutti fossero pronti per la festa. Ogni piano che loro due potessero aver fatto su come passare la giornata venne in qualche modo deragliato come conseguenza delle decisioni del padre di Tony. Per metà pomeriggio Steve aveva già assistito due volte allo spettacolo di Tony che gridava in un cuscino e col passare del tempo lo stress iniziava a salire persino per lui.

Maria li raggiunse un paio d’ore prima dell’inizio della festa per fare gli auguri ad entrambi e Steve non riuscì a non notare quanto sembrasse stanca prima ancora che l’evento fosse cominciato. Scoprì in quel momento che la madre dell'amico aveva arrangiato le cose di modo che entrambi fossero presentabili davanti agli ospiti di Howard. Glielo disse quasi scusandosi, sperando non gli dispiacesse se si era presa la libertà di fargli portare dei vestiti che lei pensava gli avrebbero donato molto e che dovevano essere della sua taglia. Steve tornò in camera pensando di trovare qualcosa a seconda mano ad attenderlo, visto che si trattava comunque di abiti che avrebbe indossato probabilmente giusto per poche ore in vita sua per fare piacere a lei. Rimase quasi sconvolto però nel trovare steso sul letto uno smoking che sembrava uscito in quel momento da una sartoria, fatto - ne era certo - su misura per lui. Per un momento fu tentato di uscire e dirle che non poteva accettarlo, che era troppo, vergognandosi un po’ di non avere i soldi per vestire a quel modo con le sue sole forze, ma prese un respiro profondo e dovette ammettere con se stesso che Maria lo aveva fatto solo per salvare dall’imbarazzo un po’ tutti quanti e che poteva pur sempre prenderlo come un regalo di Natale.  
Vedersi allo specchio con addosso il completo elegante riuscì quasi a destabilizzarlo per un momento: la figura riflessa gli assomigliava eppure era diversa da qualunque immagine Steve avesse di sé. Per una volta in vita sua si ritrovò a pensare che sembrava quasi attraente, molto più simile al tipo di ragazzo che pensava Tony si sarebbe meritato al proprio fianco.  
Provò a bussare alla porta di Tony prima di scendere ma fu subito chiaro che il ragazzo l’aveva anticipato al piano di sotto e allora si costrinse a farsi forza e scendere da solo nonostante l’ansia che gli mettevano gli ospiti sconosciuti di Howard. Tentò di scivolare tra loro senza farsi notare, cercando Tony con lo sguardo in mezzo alla gente, e si bloccò quando finalmente lo vide. Restò a guardarlo col fiato sospeso, sconvolto da quanto potesse essere attraente Tony in smoking. Era scomparsa l’aria trasandata che caratterizzava Tony quando studiava in pigiama in casa loro o rimaneva sveglio fino alle quattro del mattino andando avanti a caffè e pizza fredda per costruire qualcosa che sarebbe venuta in mente soltanto a lui. Steve si ritrovò davanti un ragazzo ben curato che stava dritto e guardava davanti a sé con l’aria rilassata e forse un po' arrogante di chi pensava di possedere il mondo. Sentì un tuffo al cuore quando Tony si voltò verso di lui e a vederlo gli rivolse un mezzo sorriso accattivante.  
Improvvisamente Steve si rese conto di quali fossero i suoi sentimenti per Tony e del motivo per cui avrebbe tanto voluto poter stare sempre con lui, del perché avrebbe pagato per sapere di per certo che preferiva lui a Pepper.  
Quando Tony sollevò un bicchiere di champagne verso di lui come a fare un brindisi e lo mandò poi giù in un sorso solo Steve si riscosse e si rese conto d’improvviso di quanto fosse sbagliata l’immagine.  
Lo avvicinò con tutta l’aria di chi era già pronto a spiegare perché stesse sbagliando, la fronte aggrottata e lo sguardo che passava dal suo viso al bicchiere ormai vuoto, le labbra strette.  
“Tony?”  
“Stai bene così.” Si limitò a dire Tony, ancora con quel mezzo sorriso in viso che improvvisamente Steve non riuscì a sopportare visto come era sicuro fosse da attribuire soltanto all’alcol.  
Senza contare come il modo in cui Tony si muoveva gli dava l’impressione che ci fosse qualcosa che non andava. Tacque per un momento, chiedendosi se fosse anche lui a disagio per tutta la gente presente o se magari anche lui avrebbe pagato pur di non stare lì, o se potesse esserci stato un litigio coi genitori a cui lui non aveva assistito.  
“Grazie.” Mormorò a disagio, lanciandosi uno sguardo attorno e occhieggiando la gente in vestiti costosi che stranamente sembrava fare attenzione a non guardare verso di loro. Non era naturale, ancora meno naturale della posa di Tony. “Sicuro di poter bere?”  
“Nemmeno un ehi, stai bene anche tu, il nero ti fa sexy?” Ridacchiò piano Tony poggiando il bicchiere vuoto su un vassoio portato da un cameriere e prendendone un altro pieno.  
“Tony, quanto hai bevuto? Lo sai che tutti qui sanno sicuramente che non hai ventun anni?” Bisbigliò avvicinandosi di più per non farsi sentire, casomai qualcuno davvero non lo avesse ancora saputo. Tony però lo guardò divertito e all’ennesimo sguardo attorno a loro Steve si rese conto che veramente nessuno gli faceva caso, ma al tempo stesso tutti sembravano incredibilmente attenti a loro. Sembrava che avessero deciso tutti senza nemmeno doverne discutere di ignorarli, di fingere forse di non vedere Tony bere a quel modo l’alcol come fosse stata acqua, almeno finché non fosse stato il caso di tornare a badargli.  
Vide con la coda dell’occhio Tony buttar giù anche il contenuto di quel bicchiere e tornò a voltarsi verso di lui, afferrandogli piano un lembo della manica.  
“Ehi, vacci piano con quella roba.”  
Tony sembrò volerlo ignorare per un momento, spostando lo sguardo sul vassoio più vicino, ma Steve lasciò andare la sua giacca per prendergli direttamente un polso e fermarlo dall’avvicinarsi al tavolo delle bevande.  
“Non puoi bere a quel modo, Tony. Non ti rendi conto di come ti fa diventare.” Cercò di metterlo in guardia ma le parole gli morirono in gola allo sguardo che Tony gli rivolse un momento prima di spostare il braccio e fargli perdere la presa.  
Steve sentì un vuoto nello stomaco quando l’amico si piantò un sorriso sulle labbra guardandolo dritto negli occhi.  
“Vuoi venire a conoscere qualcuno?” Propose Tony.  
Steve rimase interdetto, convinto com’era che all’amico non piacesse stare in mezzo a quella gente tanto quanto non piaceva a lui. Eppure il momento in cui Tony si mosse tra loro tutti smisero di ignorarli, voltandosi verso l’amico con un piacevole sorriso in faccia.  
Rimase un passo indietro a lui, seguendo Tony che salutava una persona dopo l’altra e sorrideva accativante a tutti, capace di trovare il modo giusto di rivolgersi a ciascuno dei presenti. Steve tacque per tutto il tempo, senza sapere cosa dire, limitandosi ad abbozzare sorrisi forzati quando qualcuno sembrava fare attenzione alla sua presenza, e si sentì sempre più solo lì in mezzo, sempre più indietro rispetto a Tony nonostante l’amico fosse lì con lui. Gli sembrava di non conoscere la persona che parlava a meno di mezzo metro da lui comportandosi come se fosse più brillante di chiunque altro lì dentro, come pensasse che gli ospiti dovessero essere grati che lui gli stava rivolgendo la parola. Più il tempo andava avanti e più si sentiva vicino al punto di rottura, desiderando soltanto andarsene e rinchiudersi in camera o magari tornare direttamente al campus, possibilmente trascinando via Tony e facendogli passare la sbornia nella speranza tornasse ad essere il ragazzo che conosceva.  
Uscì dal proprio guscio solo quando Tony tornò ad occhieggiare gli alcolici.

“Forse dovremmo andare via ora.”  
“Com’è che non ti piace mai quando vado alle feste?” Scosse la testa avvicinandosi al tavolo delle bevande.  
“Non è per le feste, è per la gente. E poi è che rivoglio indietro il mio amico.” Strinse appena le labbra Steve seguendolo.  
Tony non sembrò badargli molto e prese invece una bottiglia ancora chiusa di champagne sotto lo sguardo imperturbabile di un cameriere.  
“Tu vuoi che io sia in un modo, mio padre e tutti gli altri mi vogliono in un altro.” Sbuffò piano Tony, passando lo sguardo da lui al padre che era al centro di una piccola folla intenta a ridere ad una qualche sua battuta. “Non posso essere entrambe le cose allo stesso tempo, non sono così bravo, non come mio padre. Se lo fossi piacerei davvero a tutti come piace lui, invece a malapena mi sopportano, e solo perché un giorno l’azienda toccherà a me. Sto migliorando, ma non puoi pretendere troppo da me.” Scrollò le spalle.  
Steve afferrò la bottiglia che teneva in mano Tony, fermandolo, sperando di fermarlo dal bere oltre.  
Tony non lasciò andare la bottiglia ma al suo gesto ghignò apertamente, quasi sfidandolo e un po’ desiderando che lo lasciasse fare e si allontanasse da lui.  
“Sempre se non vuoi qualcosa da me ma per una volta sei tu a volermi dare qualcosa.” Buttò lì.  
Era una frase stupida da dire, per quanto Tony volesse fare un riferimento a come lo facevano sentire tutti quelli lì attorno a lui, tutti lì a volere qualcosa da lui senza mai dare niente in cambio, e per quanto un po’ sperasse che Steve la vedesse come una richiesta di andare in camera a dargli qualcosa.  
Steve però non sembrò capire minimamente quel che Tony aveva inteso e si ritrasse appena, irrigidendosi come se Tony gli avesse appena dato un ceffone. L'ultima cosa che si aspettava potesse succedere, nonostante tutto quello che era successo da che erano arrivati e nonostante tutto quello che Tony e Maria avevano fatto per lui, era che Tony decidesse di rinfacciargli così la loro disparità. E non aveva idea di come poter gestire una cosa simile: la loro differenza di classe sociale e monetaria non gli era passata per la testa per mesi ed ora improvvisamente se la ritrovava davanti e faceva male, un dolore a cui non riuscì a non reagire.  
"Sai cosa, vai a farti fottere, Tony." Quasi ringhiò, gli occhi che parevano bruciare e un nodo alla gola, tentato di fuggire a gambe levate. "Non ti ho mai chiesto niente, ora mi dispiace di aver anche solo accettato niente da te. Tutto ciò che volevo era che tu mi fossi amico, l’amico che so che tu potresti essere, e invece te ne esci con queste cazzate?”  
A Tony cadde il sorriso di botto, perché quella era l’ultima cosa che intendeva dire, e gli prese la mano libera senza pensare a niente e nessuno che li circondava, neppure al padre che sapeva stare badando a ciò che faceva in mezzo ai suoi ospiti. L’unica cosa che voleva in quel momento era impedire a Steve di andarsene.  
“Non è quello che volevo dire.” Disse a voce bassa, serio.  
Steve si placò a malapena, ancora con il fiato corto per la rabbia improvvisa. “Cosa volevi dire, allora? Cosa? Ci provo così tanto, tutto il tempo, ad essere l’amico che ti meriteresti, perché ti meriti qualcuno che ti dimostri che il tuo nome non è altro che un nome e che c’è di più e di meglio in te. Cos’altro ho da darti?” Chiese, quasi arreso.  
Tony lasciò ricadere le spalle, stanco da morire a dover tenere su la facciata che voleva il padre e ora affrontare anche quello. “Steve, non è che tu debba sforzarti tanto per essere quell’amico. Volevo soltanto che mi lasciassi bere ed essere la persona che devo essere per stasera perché- perché devo.” Mormorò stringendogli di più la mano, sperando lo capisse.  
Steve scosse appena la testa. "Andiamo fuori da qui, ti prego..." Mormorò, improvvisamente esausto.  
Tony esitò ancora un momento, consapevole che se avesse lasciato in quel momento la festa il padre gliela avrebbe fatta pagare, ma finì lo stesso per appoggiare la bottiglia che aveva preso e tirar fuori Steve da lì dentro, sperando di non aver rovinato anche i rapporti con lui a quel punto.  
Steve lo seguì fuori dalla sala senza che fosse chiaro nemmeno a lui cosa avrebbe voluto fare ora. Una parte di lui avrebbe voluto fingere che siccome Tony aveva smesso di bere allora andava tutto bene, che non si fosse infilato tra loro nessun altro problema. Ma non era mai stato un bravo bugiardo e tutta quella tensione gli aveva stretto lo stomaco in modi che non aveva raggiunto mai nemmeno patendo la fame. A non sentirgli dire nulla per tutta la strada fino al piano superiore Tony già si aspettava sinceramente che Steve lo avrebbe piantato in asso per fuggirsene il più lontano possibile da lui, dalla sua famiglia e dalla sua vita incasinata. Non lo avrebbe nemmeno biasimato se lo avesse spinto via e avesse fatto le valigie per tornarsene al campus. Per la verità ne era così convinto - e pensava avrebbe avuto ragione a farlo - che non trovava nemmeno una ragione nel cercare qualcosa da dire lui per primo.   
Steve strinse le braccia al petto quando Tony lasciò la presa e sospirò appena, cercando un modo per affrontare l’elefante nella stanza che era comparso tra loro.  
"So di non avere davvero diritto di romperti le palle per questo, ma quando ti ho visto come eri con gli ospiti non sapevo nemmeno chi tu fossi. E mi sono chiesto come avresti potuto essere felice come mio amico, se tu fossi davvero così." Disse senza troppi giri di parole, perché in fondo anche se pensava di non avere nessun diritto ad aprire un discorso su quanto Tony beveva pensava fosse suo dovere come amico fargli almeno capire che non andava bene continuare così.  
Tony rispose con una mezza smorfia e scosse la testa piccato. “Lo sai che non sono davvero così! Quello è- è per la stampa, e per gli ospiti. Perché smettano di scrivere che non potrei pulire le scarpe di mio padre. Lo sai che non sono quello. Preferirei cento volte rinchiudermi in camera a mangiare pizza e guardare lo speciale del Doctor Who con te. Ma devo…” Cercò di mettere da parte la propria rabbia e la frustrazione e prese un respiro profondo, facendo un vago gesto alle scale che avevano appena salito. “È mio padre, devi capire…” Quasi lo pregò, stanco.  
Steve sospirò e cercò di ravviarsi i capelli, finendo per scompigliarli solo. Era una gran brutta gatta da pelare e se ne rendeva conto, ma ormai il gatto era fuori dal sacco e non gli sembrava ci fosse un modo per rimetterlo dentro.  
"Non dovresti bere, Tony." Alzò le spalle, senza sapere cosa altro aggiungere. "Ti rende qualcuno che non sei e non in un modo migliore. Ti rende una copia di tuo padre e anche se ti sembra sia il modo in cui ti vuole puoi essere ben più brillante e interessante quando tu sei tu."  
Tony tacque, preso in contropiede. “Perché non dovrei? Non è come se mi fossi ubriacato e mi fossi messo a ballare nudo su un tavolo.” Protestò.  
Steve però si strinse nelle spalle, quasi difensivo. "Perché bevi, Tony? Perché bevi come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo, quando hai gente intorno?" Rispose subito.  
A quello Tony non seppe cosa dire e tacque, stringendosi nelle spalle. Dopo qualche momento tirò fuori un “perché mi piace, non lo so” che non riuscì veramente a soddisfare Steve. Gli chiese se non c’era qualcos'altro sotto ma Tony davvero non si era mai fermato a farsi domande sulle proprie abitudini e non sapeva cosa dirgli. Finirono per spostarsi in camera di Tony per continuare il discorso, Steve che fissava il soffitto mentre Tony si sforzava di trovare una risposta che potesse soddisfarlo.  
“Com’è che hai iniziato?” Chiese ad un certo punto Steve, cercando di aiutarlo ad arrivare ad una qualche risposta.  
Pensò di aver toccato un tasto debole da come si scurì la faccia di Tony.  
“Mio padre, quando ero piccolo. Diceva che mi avrebbe reso più uomo.” Buttò fuori dopo un po’, alzandosi dal letto iniziare a togliersi il completo, dandogli le spalle.  
Steve rimase senza parole, incredulo. Improvvisamente Howard gli sembrava non solo un uomo insopportabile ma un mostro e dovette respirare a fondo per impedirsi di scendere giù a trovarlo e picchiarlo.   
“Se ti promettessi di non bere finché non arrivo ad una risposta alle tue domande possiamo lasciar perdere il discorso?” Chiese Tony senza voltarsi e Steve guardò la sua schiena per un momento, chiedendosi se si vergognasse di ciò che gli aveva detto o se stava cercando di mettere più spazio tra loro due.  
Entrambe le opzioni riuscivano a fargli sentire ancora quel vuoto allo stomaco e finì per annuire.  
“Va bene.” Mormorò, sperando intensamente non lo mandasse via, di non essere sul punto di rottura della loro amicizia.  
Tony per la verità da una parte si stava veramente vergognando di ciò che gli aveva dovuto dire, per aver dovuto esporre ancora di più quanto disfunzionale fosse la sua famiglia, ma dall’altra il suo problema era quanto sentiva di essersi avvicinato alla risposta alle domande di Steve. Il padre l’aveva iniziato a far bere dicendogli che l’avrebbe reso più uomo e lui ogni volta tornava all’alcol quando aveva bisogno di sentirsi un degno erede Stark, quando aveva bisogno di sentirsi più simile al padre, più vicino all’uomo che odiava ma che in qualche modo era riuscito a rimanere il suo punto di riferimento. Ma non era pronto a formulare veramente quella risposta, men che meno a dirla a voce alta a qualcuno.  
Chiuse gli occhi per un momento prima di voltarsi a guardare Steve e si sforzò di abbozzare un sorriso. “Questa serata è sempre più deprimente.” Buttò lì levandosi la giacca.  
Steve si sporse appena verso di lui, sul punto di dire qualcosa, e Tony gli si avvicinò sollevando una mano per accarezzargli il viso. Steve andò incontro a quel tocco come ne avesse avuto fisicamente bisogno.  
“Fammi dimenticare questa serata, Tony…” Mormorò Steve, provando a mettere le mani sui suoi fianchi per tenerselo vicino. “Non voglio più sentire come se fossi sul punto di perderti. O che uno di noi due voglia scappare lontano dall’altro.” Mormorò sporgendosi a baciarlo sulle labbra.  
Tony rispose al bacio, per quanto intimamente sorpreso, e continuò ad accarezzargli piano il viso anche dopo che si furono separati. “Lo vuoi davvero? Vuoi che rimanga con te? O è solo perché sono- un vero casino? E ti dispiace per me?” Strinse le labbra, con una punta di irritazione e vergogna al pensiero che Steve lo cercasse solo per pietà.  
Steve sospirò e spinse la fronte contro il suo petto, lo stomaco che faceva male. “Voglio far finta che vada tutto bene perché altrimenti continuerò a pensare di starti perdendo e credo che potrei cadere a pezzi a questo punto.”  
A sentirlo così Tony gli abbracciò le spalle e se lo strinse contro, quasi disperato lui stesso.  
“Resta con me, Steve. Non mi stai perdendo, lo sai che io non sono quella persona che odiavi al piano di sotto. Sei l’unico qui a conoscermi per come sono veramente. Non ho nessuna intenzione di scappare da te. A meno che non sei tu a correre come il vento…” Sospirò.  
Steve si unì al suo sospiro, cercando di convincersi davvero nonostante tutto. "Perché però? Tu sei- una persona fantastica..."  
A quello Tony abbassò lo sguardo sulla sua testa, perplesso. “Cosa perché? Insomma, apprezzo il complimento, ma che c’entra?”  
“Al piano di giù eri uno stronzo arrogante, se bere ti rende così- non lo capisco. Non lo capisco.”  
Tony aggrottò la fronte e scosse la testa con una mezza smorfia, incredulo. “Non era l’alcol a farmi comportare così, Steve… credimi, non ho bevuto nemmeno lontanamente abbastanza da che influenzi il mio comportamento. Al piano di sotto ero uno stronzo arrogante perché è così che volevo essere.”  
Steve si separò dal suo petto, altrettanto confuso. "Perché?"  
“Ma te l’ho detto- non mi hai sentito quando ti dicevo che devo essere così per forza? Quella è la persona che mio padre vuole che io sia, è la persona che gli altri si aspettano da me, ed è l’unica persona che possa sopravvivere in mezzo a quella gente. Il Tony che conosci tu ha punti deboli, ha interessi che divergono dalla scienza e dalla meccanica- il Tony che conosci tu ha sentimenti.” Strinse le labbra e scosse la testa. “Non posso mostrare quella parte di me a quella gente, mi divorerebbero senza nemmeno masticare e sputerebbero le ossa, se mi va bene. Credi che ci sia una singola persona in quella stanza a cui io possa interessare davvero?”  
"Perché non dovresti? Non capisco questo, perché non dovresti interessare a qualcuno per come sei, tu sei dieci volte tuo padre."  
“Steve…” Sospirò esasperato, salvo guardarlo e rendersi improvvisamente conto che davvero non lo capiva, e quasi restò a bocca aperta. “Steve- apprezzo davvero che tu mi veda come dieci volte mio padre ma…” Gli accarezzò una mano, chiedendosi come potesse spiegarglielo. “A loro non interesso come sono io, al pari di come non gli interessa di com’è mio padre, o nessuno degli altri lì dentro. Ti ricordi quando siamo andati alla festa al campus e tu borbottavi perché nessuno che era lì mi conosceva o mi aveva mai visto prima di persona ma tutti mi volevano parlare per il mio cognome?"  
Steve aggrottò la fronte. "Come può essere lo stesso? Perché deve essere tutta una farsa? Come puoi nemmeno sopravvivere tutto questo?”  
“Fingendo.” Annuì. “Quando dico che a nessuno gli interessa davvero di te sto dicendo letteralmente, Steve. Se mi vedessero per strada e fossi in felpa e jeans e non mi riconoscessero e io cadessi per terra mi passerebbero sopra senza sollevare lo sguardo dai loro cellulari. Le stesse persone che sono giù a chiedere come mi trovo all’università e quanto gli piacerebbe se passassi a casa loro per una delle loro stupide feste e di come la figlia o la nipote o qualcuno sarebbe contenta di conoscermi.”  
Steve fece una smorfia. “Mi è tutto così alieno… non capisco come qualcuno possa essere così finto. Non lo capisco. Come fai a convivere con te stesso sapendo che forzi gli altri basicamente a fingere per tirare avanti? Non tu tu, ma-” Alzò le spalle, senza capire come potesse essere possibile vivere a quel modo.  
“Sì, capisco che possa sembrare strano se non cresci in mezzo a questa gente… ma capisci quello che dico? Non posso mostrargli debolezze, non posso mostrare i miei sentimenti. Con questa gente devo piantarmi un sorriso in faccia e far finta che la mia vita sia perfetta. Che il rapporto con mio padre sia idilliaco, che sia il mio eroe, e lui deve far finta di essere orgoglioso di me perché ehi, sono il suo unico erede e questo vuol dire che queste persone tra qualche anno dovranno fare affari con me oltre che con lui. Per questo devo stare giù e fare lo splendido e sembrare la persona con cui loro potrebbero voler fare affari, la persona capace di costruire qualsiasi cosa loro non riescano nemmeno a pensare. In questo ambiente conoscere la gente è fondamentale, ma quando si parla di conoscere si intende letteralmente avere questo tipo di rapporto, non essere veramente amici. Ed è importante perché faranno affari più facilmente con chi conoscono e sanno che gli altri conoscono più che con la prima persona che arriva da fuori la cerchia.” Sospirò.  
"Sembra drenante." Commentò solo, e anche se cominciava a capire, la cosa continuava a sembrargli quasi impossibile.  
“Lo è. E non mi piace.” Sospirò Tony lasciandosi ricadere sul letto accanto a lui. “Mi piace parlare con la gente generalmente, ma questi tizi sono stressanti, tutta l’atmosfera laggiù lo è. Preferirei passare un anno da solo in un laboratorio che due ore con quella gente, ma devo farlo. Loro se lo aspettano da me anche se non sono a capo delle Industrie, mio padre lo pretende da me.”  
“Ti meriti di meglio, Tony." Si limitò a commentare lanciandogli uno sguardo.  
Tony però sbuffò, lo sguardo fisso sul soffitto e le dita intrecciate sopra lo stomaco. “Meglio di cosa? Passare il Natale con gente che frequenta casa mia perché mio padre ha un botto di soldi?” Chiese amaro. “Perché pensi che abbia passato gli ultimi due giorni ad odiare il pensiero di dover venire a questa festa? Il cibo è buono, e certo, se fossi stato interessato a guardare qualche tetta… ma la gente…” Sospirò scuotendo la testa.  
"Siamo sempre in tempo per tornare al campus..." Tentò Steve stendendosi accanto a lui e accarezzandogli una mano.  
Tony sospirò a quella proposta e gli prese la mano per stringerla piano.  
“Avrei voluto avere il Natale di cui avevamo parlato. Mia madre che suona il pianoforte alla mattina e per una volta del cibo cotto da qualcuno che sa cucinare.” Tentò di abbozzare un sorriso. “E non abbiamo nemmeno aperto i regali… domani di sicuro mio padre tornerà a lavorare. Almeno spero. Lo fa tutti gli anni, resta giusto il minimo indispensabile.” Sbuffò lasciando ricadere ogni pretesa di essere contento.  
Steve si sporse a baciargli un angolo della bocca, ricambiando la sua stretta. “Io sono ancora qui. E se non ci saranno più feste non credo litigheremo più…”  
Tony spinse piano la testa contro la sua spalla. “Niente più feste. Se proprio fuggiamo. O ci chiudiamo qui dentro a chiave e ci ubriachiamo privatamente.” Sbuffò appena, ma poi alzò le mani. “Ok no, niente alcol, ma capisci comunque la proposta.”  
“Ha qualche merito. Ma non tanti quanti può sembrare.” Si sforzò di sorridere appena Steve, sperando di aver capito bene il riferimento di Tony a come erano finiti a letto la prima volta. In cui a pensarci Tony non era stato minimamente tanto arrogante o stronzo, per cui cercò di convincersi che potesse aver detto la verità sul fatto che davvero l’alcol non aveva nulla a che fare col suo comportamento. Per quanto fosse brutto anche solo sapere che Tony poteva essere una persona simile semplicemente perché lo voleva, per quanto iniziasse a capire perché gli fosse necessario.  
Si spogliarono in silenzio per mettersi a letto, per quanto nessuno dei due sembrasse particolarmente assonnato, e cercarono l’uno l’abbraccio dell’altro. Tony taceva, senza voler fingere di essere dell’umore per il sesso, e se da un lato Steve avrebbe preferito sapere di continuare ad attrarlo dall’altra era almeno contento che Tony non volesse fingere con lui.  
Non l’aveva mai visto così amareggiato e non gli piaceva tutta la sua familiarità con l’alcol. Se davvero Tony aveva iniziato quando era piccolo Steve temeva non si fosse limitato a giusto un bicchiere e a quel punto il suo essere lucido nonostante quanto potesse mandar giù era spiegato, per quanto la sola idea facesse venire voglia a Steve di cercare Howard e riempirlo di schiaffi. Iniziava a rendersi conto che Tony per quanto fosse un genio aveva sulle spalle fin troppe aspettative, troppe perché potesse essere sano, e si chiese come facesse a sopportare tutto ciò.

Il primo pensiero di Steve a risvegliarsi nel letto da solo alla mattina fu che Tony l'aveva abbandonato, che aveva deciso che in fondo non valeva la pena di avere a che fare con lui. Restò fermo a cercare di resistere alla tentazione di piangere sul suo cuscino ma alla fine si alzò cercando di convincersi che potesse tornare al campus e cercare di non farsi pesare addosso l’essere stato abbandonato così da Tony nonostante ciò che si erano detti.  
Decise di cercare Maria per ringraziarla dell’ospitalità e fare poi le proprie valige ma restò senza parole quando il maggiordomo a cui chiese dove poterla trovare gli rispose che la signora era partita col marito prima dell’alba. Lo indirizzò al salotto dove gli disse avrebbe potuto trovare Tony.  
Vedere l’amico guardare nel vuoto, distrutto, riuscì a paralizzarlo sulla soglia. Steve restò in silenzio ad osservarlo e improvvisamente tutte le sue paure di appena cinque minuti prima persero ogni significato e peso nel rendersi conto che Tony doveva aver passato tutto il suo tempo da che si era alzato in quello stato miserabile seduto in silenzio al pianoforte della madre. Tutto quello che si erano detti la sera prima, tutte le speranze di Tony erano andate in fumo: niente più possibilità di passare il tempo con la madre e Steve ad avere delle vacanze quasi normali. Non era nemmeno certo che fossero andati a svegliarlo per dirgli che stavano partendo e salutarlo visto che ricordava che Tony avesse chiuso la porta della propria stanza a chiave prima di infilarsi a letto con lui. Tutto ciò che aveva fatto per fare piacere al padre non era servito a nulla se non a rendere ancora peggiore il Natale del figlio. Non gli era valso nemmeno un saluto prima che partissero senza avvisarlo.  
Gli si avvicinò lentamente, non sopportando più di vederlo così solo, e Tony si voltò appena verso di lui. Il ragazzo strinse appena le labbra per un momento prima di parlare, la voce arrochita.  
“Sono partiti prima dell’alba.” Lo informò soltanto.  
Steve annuì appena, conscio che non stava davvero aspettando una risposta, e si andò a sedere accanto a lui sullo sgabello del pianoforte.  
“Mi dispiace.” Mormorò mentre Tony abbassava lo sguardo sulla tastiera davanti a loro.  
Nel silenzio che si allungava tra loro Steve si ritrovò a chiedersi se non fosse la volta che davvero Tony tornava a rinchiudersi nel proprio guscio. Non era sicuro cosa provasse per quel che era successo a parte l’evidente tristezza. Avrebbe voluto rassicurarlo che non c’era niente di cui vergognarsi ad avere una famiglia così incasinata, ma al tempo stesso non era certo che una frase simile sarebbe stata ben accetta in quel momento. Gli sfiorò una coscia, sperando che Tony non lo tagliasse fuori dalla sua vita, e si sorprese a vedere l’amico sollevare le mani per poggiarle sulla tastiera e iniziare a suonare.  
Non si era mai fermato a chiedersi se anche Tony sapesse suonare ma improvvisamente sembrava quasi naturale che sapesse farlo, così come sapeva fare centinaia altre cose che lui non avrebbe mai saputo fare. Sospirò appena a riconoscere una musica natalizia nascere dalle sue dita sottili e provò a poggiare la testa sulla sua spalla. Tony non disse nulla e non fece cenno di volerlo far spostare, continuando semplicemente a suonare la sua musica e poi un altro pezzo particolarmente amato dalla madre, facendo seguire un brano all’altro senza mai aver bisogno di fermarsi a cercare spartiti o far mente locale su cosa potesse venire dopo. Steve non pensò nemmeno ad interromperlo, non ora che lo sentiva finalmente rilassarsi un po’ alla volta. Tony passò la buona parte di un’ora seduto lì a suonare solo per se stesso e Steve prima di lasciar scivolare le mani via dalla tastiera alla fine dell’ultima nota.  
“Mi dispiace per ieri sera.” Mormorò il ragazzo voltandosi per baciargli la fronte. “Se avessi saputo che tanto non sarebbe servito a niente- non lo so, meglio ti avrei chiesto di scappare in Canada con me.” Provò ad abbozzare un sorriso cercando la sua mano per stringerla.  
“Hai già chiesto scusa abbastanza. Quando tornano?”  
“I primi di gennaio.” Rispose Tony con un mezzo cenno della testa, fissando le loro mani. “Se ancora vuoi potremmo lo stesso cercare di organizzare qualcosa per noi due almeno. Salvare il salvabile.” Mormorò senza sollevare lo sguardo.  
Steve sollevò la testa dalla sua spalla e lo fece voltare meglio per poter spingere la fronte contro la sua. “Lo voglio ancora. Non importa se siamo soli, non mi importa nemmeno se saremo io e te a mangiare ramen istantaneo al campus. Con tutto ciò che è successo voglio solo sapere che possiamo avere qualcosa di bello, insieme.” Sottolineò.  
Tony chiuse gli occhi per un momento ma si spinse poi a baciarlo sulle labbra. “Vorrei solo per una volta un bel Natale. Anche se Natale in realtà era ieri.”  
“Allora lo avremo.” Annuì deciso Steve stringendogli di più la mano.

Impilarono in un piatto panini riempiti di qualsiasi cosa ci fosse nel frigo, decisamente ben rifornito dopo tutto ciò che era rimasto dalla sera prima. Steve rimase quasi sconvolto a scoprire quanto fossero buoni i panini col salmone e per quando arrivare al salotto e all’albero di Natale dove ancora c’erano regali da spacchettare lui stava finendo di mangiare il secondo.  
Tony appoggiò il piatto sul tappeto davanti al caminetto e si avvicinò ai pacchi che il giorno prima era stato troppo arrabbiato per aprirli e sorrise appena a trovare un set di cacciaviti e dei pigiami da parte della madre. Quando si rese conto che Steve si limitava a stare seduto accanto a lui ad osservare Tony si infilò sotto i rami dell’albero per raggiungere un pacco che sapeva la madre avesse preso per Steve e glielo mise in grembo.  
“È per me?” Chiese incredulo il ragazzo leggendo un paio di volte il bigliettino tanto per essere sicuro. Tirò un verso incredulo a vedere materiali per dipingere e scosse la testa.  
“No, devi dire a tua madre che è troppo, non posso accettarlo…”  
“Oh, smettila, a lei fa piacere e a te piacciono.” Sbuffò Tony dandogli un bacio sulla guancia. “Perché mai dovresti rifiutarli? Puoi sempre considerarli un po’ un risarcimento per la serata di merda che ci hanno fatto avere ieri.” Considerò, e Steve gli gomitò piano un braccio.  
“Davvero, sono bellissimi. Vorrei ringraziarla…”  
“Puoi sempre mandarle una mail, magari la legge e ti risponde.” Propose Tony sporgendosi già a recuperare un altro regalo da sotto l’albero.  
Steve lo osservò aprire i regali e per l’ennesima volta si ritrovò a pensare che Tony era un ragazzo affascinante. Sorrise appena a vederlo eccitato ed entusiasta ma rimase sorpreso quando Tony se lo tirò vicino sbuffando un sorriso.  
“Dovresti smettere di fissare, finirò per pensare che mi vuoi.” Mormorò col tono di chi stesse scherzando, ma si sporse a baciarlo sulle labbra e Steve si sentì scaldare il viso a stringerglisi contro.  
“Ma sai che io ti voglio davvero.” Mormorò provando a spostarsi a cavalcioni delle sue gambe.  
Tony si leccò le labbra con la punta della lingua e spostò le mani sui suoi fianchi, stringendoli e tirandoselo meglio contro il bacino.

“Se lasciassimo qui i regali e salissimo in camera?” Propose Steve a bassa voce e Tony annuì nello sporgersi a baciarlo. Steve mugolò piano sulle sue labbra, perso per lui, anche se smise di colpo nel realizzare che sarebbe potuto arrivare chiunque e vederli visto che erano in salotto e la cosa riuscì un po' a placare i suoi bollori. Tony però non sembrò avere il suo stesso problema e anzi si sdraiò sul tappeto, tirandoselo addosso senza smettere di baciarlo e lentamente ribaltò le posizioni per portarselo sotto.  
Steve mugolò piano a sentire il suo peso addosso e gli passò le dita tra i capelli, eccitato e godendosi il modo in cui strofinava il bacino contro il suo. Le mani di Tony si spostarono ancora sui suoi fianchi e Tony si scostò da lui giusto il tanto da potergli sollevare la maglietta del pigiama e accarezzare la sua pelle nuda. Steve gemette al trattamento ma protestò piano non appena il ragazzo si spostò dalle sue labbra.  
“Tony-” La voce gli morì in gola quando il ragazzo gli scoprì completamente il petto e lo vide abbassarsi a baciarglielo.  
Avvampò per l’imbarazzo al pensiero di essere beccato così dai dipendenti degli Stark ma trattenne comunque il fiato per un momento prima di mugolare forte quando Tony prese a leccargli un capezzolo e non appena si fu indurito lo morse piano, riuscendo a tirargli fuori un verso osceno.   
Tony si separò da quello solo per spostarsi all’altro e potergli riservare lo stesso trattamento.  
Steve si lamentò piano e provò a fargli spostare la testa quando sentì che era troppo ma Tony sembrava deciso ad ignorarlo e cercò di sollevargli ancora di più la maglietta.  
“Potrebbero entrare…”  
“Non entrerà nessuno. Sanno che sono qui e nessuno verrà a cercarmi prima dell’ora di pranzo.” Lo rassicurò accarezzandogli i fianchi e Steve annuì appena, rilassandosi dopo un ultimo sguardo alla porta chiusa. Tony allora riprese a sollevargli la maglietta e  
Steve cercò di facilitarlo convinto che gliela volesse togliere. Si ritrovò però improvvisamente con le braccia intrappolate nella maglia e rabbrividì a vedere il ghigno di Tony sopra di lui. Il ragazzo tornò a baciargli il petto, anche se poi prese a scendere sempre di più strofinando le labbra sul suo addome, soffermandosi a baciarlo di tanto in tanto, e Steve trattenne il respiro a rendersi conto di cosa volesse fare.  
“Tony…” Lo chiamò con un mezzo ansimo ma Tony rispose solo abbassandogli i pantaloni e intimo e lasciandolo praticamente nudo sul tappeto.  
Nonostante volesse protestare vedeva lui stesso la sua erezione iniziare a spargere liquido preorgasmico sul suo bassoventre allo sguardo pieno di desiderio con cui il ragazzo lo osservava, come se fosse davvero bello per lui, come volesse ricordare tutto.  
Tony ghignò alla reazione spontanea del suo corpo e scese con una mano a stringere la sua erezione e masturbarlo lentamente.  
Steve gemette quanto più piano poteva e cercò di spingergli incontro il bacino nel tentativo di avere di più, frustrato ed eccitato, lasciando ricadere la testa sul tappeto quando Tony si abbassò a leccare il liquido preorgasmico dal suo glande.  
“Ti prego…”  
“Dimmi cosa vuoi.” Mormorò Tony riprendendo a masturbarlo lentamente, facendolo gemere, e aspettò di veder Steve cercare di prendere fiato per rispondere per tornare a leccarlo ancora. Si sollevò ancora da lui, deciso a torturarlo finché Steve non avrebbe dovuto per forza dire chiaramente cosa voleva, e gli strinse i fianchi per tenerli fermi contro il pavimento ed impedirgli di muoversi alla ricerca di più piacere.  
“Succhiami, ti prego…” Quasi uggiolò Steve alla fine, disperato.  
Tony ghignò e fece come gli aveva chiesto, prendendolo lentamente in bocca e abbassandosi sulla sua erezione quanto più gli riusciva. Mugolò piano nel risalire, godendosi il vederlo così preso e sentirlo perdere pian piano il controllo.  
“Tony, andiamo in camera?” Lo pregò con un mugolio Steve e Tony aspettò ancora un po' prima di lasciarselo sfuggire di bocca.  
Lo guardò negli occhi e si sporse in avanti per baciarlo piano sulle labbra. “Prometto che nessuno verrà qui...” Lo rassicurò in un bisbiglio.  
“Ok…” Annuì chiudendo gli occhi quando tornò a masturbarlo, finendo per abbandonarsi completamente a lui quando Tony riprese a succhiarlo con foga chiaramente deciso a farlo venire.

Tony trovava incredibilmente erotica l’immagine di Steve completamente sfatto sul tappeto e scese con una mano sotto di lui per massaggiare la sua aperture con un polpastrello.   
Steve si morse il labbro per trattenere un gemito forte e cercò di rilassare subito i muscoli, in parte sperando che lo penetrasse col dito nonostante il luogo, ma Tony non sembrò intenzionato a farlo nonostante il modo in cui Steve cercava di invogliarlo spingendogli incontro il bacino. Steve venne improvvisamente investito dalla consapevolezza di essere totalmente nelle sue mani, di essere non solo eccitato ma felice di sentirsi incapace di fermare Tony o di avere di più di quanto non volesse dargli. Quando Tony risalì per dedicarsi esclusivamente al suo glande e contemporaneamente provò a spingere in lui giusto la prima falange del dito Steve finì per riversarsi con un gemito roco nella sua bocca senza nemmeno il tempo di poterlo avvertire. Tony lo ripulì con calma prima di sollevarsi da lui e mentre Steve ancora cercava di riprendere fiato lo baciò sulle labbra e lo aiutò con tutta calma a rivestirsi. Gli si stese accanto sul tappeto, attirandoselo contro alla ricerca di un abbraccio nonostante l’erezione nei suoi pantaloni fosse ben visibile.   
“Andiamo su ora?”  
Fu Tony stesso a proporlo e Steve annuì subito, anche se si prese ancora un momento addosso a lui.  
“Ti andrebbe di provare qualcosa che non abbiamo mai fatto?” Chiese ancora Tony accarezzandogli i capelli.  
Steve sbuffò alla domanda. “Con te proverei qualsiasi cosa.”  
Il ragazzo si voltò per guardarlo meglio negli occhi e gli accarezzò un fianco con la mano libera. “Non sono mai stato passivo.” Provò a cominciare. “E, se devo avere una prima volta, sei l’unico con cui vorrei provare…” Mormorò. “Se vuoi.” Aggiunse dopo un momento.  
Steve sgranò appena gli occhi perché la proposta gli arrivava totalmente inaspettata, ma annuì subito e gli accarezzò il petto sporgendosi a baciarlo sulle labbra intimamente felice e orgoglioso che Tony lo volesse anche così, che volesse solo lui.  
Salirono in camera portandosi appresso giusto la colazione e non appena la porta fu chiusa a chiave dietro di loro si dedicarono a spogliarsi a vicenda per infilarsi a letto.  
Steve prese il viso di Tony tra le mani e si perse a baciarlo con foga mentre gli si spostava sopra, eccitato a sentire Tony desiderarlo e tenerselo stretto come temesse che potesse anche solo pensare di andarsene via. Chiuse gli occhi quando le mani di Tony scivolarono sulla sua schiena e le sue spalle, andando ad infilarsi tra i suoi capelli.  
Fece fatica a non lasciarsi sfuggire cosa provasse ormai per lui e invece gli baciò la linea della mascella.  
“Vuoi voltarti?” Propose tra i baci.  
Tony ghignò in aspettativa, facendo come gli aveva detto convinto di sapere cosa avesse in mente il ragazzo. Non rimase deluso quando Steve si dedicò a baciargli la schiena e lentamente scese verso le sue natiche. Tony mugolò in anticipazione e sollevò il bacino quando Steve arrivò al suo osso sacro e sospirò a sentire il suo respiro contro la propria apertura. Presto si ritrovò ad aggrapparsi al cuscino e gemere forte, abbandonandosi a lui.  
Iniziò a cercare di strofinarsi contro il materasso nel tentativo di trovare un minimo di sollievo per la sua erezione gonfia e nemmeno si rese conto di Steve che cercava a tentoni il lubrificante e si ungeva le dita. Trattenne il respiro quando le dita di Steve iniziarono a massaggiare la sua apertura.  
Steve si spostò sopra di lui e si limitò a toccarlo da fuori mentre gli baciava piano la nuca, aspettando di sentirgli rilassare i muscoli.  
“Rilassati…” Mormorò vicino al suo orecchio e spinse piano un dito in lui non appena Tony riuscì a farlo, prendendosi il tempo necessario e provando a cercare la sua prostata, concentrandosi su di lui nonostante l’eccitazione che gli aveva messo addosso il vederlo così disponibile per lui e sapere che era il primo ad averlo mai toccato a quel modo.  
Tony si abbandonò ad un gemito prolungato nel sentire una scarica di piacere quando Steve trovò la sua prostata e nemmeno si rese conto di aver preso a muoversi indietro incontro alla sua mano. Steve deglutì eccitato a quello spettacolo e cercò di prepararlo lentamente e con attenzione nonostante l’eccitazione che gli metteva addosso vederlo così perso, vedere che non riusciva proprio a stare fermo e sentire i suoi gemiti salire di intensità ad ogni dito che aggiungeva.  
“Non sai quanto sei bello…” Mormorò baciandogli una spalla e finalmente sfilò le dita da lui, senza più riuscire ad aspettare. Lo guidò a voltarsi e stendersi sulla schiena per poterlo guardare in viso mentre facevano sesso. A vedere Tony allargare le gambe in un invito esplicito a prenderlo Steve non riuscì ad impedirsi un basso gemito.  
Indossò in tutta fretta un preservativo e si lubrificò come meglio poteva prima di provare a sistemarsi meglio tra le sue gambe per poterlo finalmente prendere.  
Tony si aggrappò a lui braccia e gambe e Steve si fermò quasi subito, aspettando che si rilassasse e baciandogli intanto una tempia. Non riusciva quasi a credere che quello fosse quello che provava ogni volta Tony quando lo prendeva. Respirò a fondo e provò a muoversi ancora, gemendo nello spingersi più a fondo. Vide Tony chiudere gli occhi e abbandonarsi completamente a lui, il petto arrossato per l’eccitazione e le labbra socchiuse, e a malapena Steve si trattenne dallo spingersi completamente in lui in una sola spinta a quella visione erotica.   
Iniziò a muoversi dapprima lentamente e poi man mano più velocemente nel sentire il corpo di Tony rilassarsi per lasciarglielo fare e gemette forte a sentire Tony stringersi attorno a lui eccitato ogni volta che lui lo prendeva fino in fondo. Il ragazzo lo abbracciò forte e nascose il viso contro il suo collo, senza preoccuparsi di gemere a voce bassa.  
Sentire Tony così preso da lui, sapere che era il primo e unico ad averlo mai avuto a quel modo, riuscì a far dimenticare a Steve la paura di esporre troppo i propri sentimenti per lui.  
“Sei mio…” Mormorò vicino al suo orecchio prima ancora di rendersene conto. Venne assalito dalla paura di aver detto troppo, che Tony potesse non prendere bene la sua possessività perché magari per lui era solo sesso, ma Tony strofinò le labbra contro il suo orecchio e passò le dita tra i suoi capelli in una carezza che serviva anche a tenerselo stretto contro.  
“Tuo.” Mormorò piano, e Steve sentì che il suo cuore sarebbe pure potuto esplodere in quel momento.  
Riprese a muoversi cercando un bacio e nonostante fosse tremendamente vicino al limite non si fermò finché non sentì Tony tendersi sotto di sé e solo si separò dalle sue labbra per poterlo guardare mentre il ragazzo arrivava all’orgasmo con un gemito forte. Gemette lui stesso, senza riuscire più a trattenersi, e rimase fermo in lui cercando di riprendere fiato.  
Tony gli accarezza piano la nuca, aspettando sollevasse la testa per accarezzargli il viso con entrambe le mani e si sporse a baciarlo ancora. C’erano tante cose che avrebbe voluto dirgli, come il fatto che era da un pezzo che lo aveva desiderato, e che era da tanto che non vedeva più quello che facevano come un semplice darsi un po’ di soddisfazione tra amici, ma cercò di spingere giù tutto ciò.  
“È stato bello…” Mormorò invece, e sorrise nel vedere un pizzico d’orgoglio nel sorriso felice che gli rivolse il ragazzo.  
Aspettò giusto che Steve si fosse liberato del preservativo per attirarselo ancora tra le braccia e riprendere a baciarlo, cercando di convincersi che Steve non se ne sarebbe andato nemmeno col passare del tempo, nemmeno se un giorno lui si fosse deciso a dire la verità a Pepper e loro avrebbero teoricamente avuto la possibilità di stare davvero insieme.  
Quasi fosse una conseguenza del suo pensiero il suo cellulare prese a squillare interrompendo il silenzio della camera e sia lui che Steve sobbalzarono. Tony sbuffò appena e allungò una mano a prenderlo dal comodino mentre Steve gli si accoccolava sopra cercando di non lasciar sfuggire completamente l’atmosfera che avevano avuto tra loro fino a quel momento nemmeno mentre Tony parlava con la propria ragazza.  
“Com’è andato il Natale? Mi sei mancato.”  
Erano parole in cui Tony avrebbe creduto di più forse se non fosse stata la prima volta che lei telefonava o rispondeva in generale al telefono in quattro giorni, ma al tempo stesso sentiva che sarebbe stato ipocrita da parte sua darle contro per quello quando lui la stava letteralmente tradendo fino ad un momento prima.  
Le disse della festa della sera prima e che i genitori erano partiti quella mattina presto e sbuffò appena quando al “mi dispiace” lei fece subito seguire un “spero non ti sia portato nessuna in camera”.  
“Mi sono portato in camera solo un bel ragazzo.” Sorrise appena guardando Steve, continuando ad accarezzargli pigramente i capelli con la mano libera.  
Steve sgranò gli occhi a quella risposta e sollevò lo sguardo su di lui, quasi trattenendo il fiato nell’aspettarsi lo scoppiare di un litigio.  
“Come?” Chiese Virginia, presa in contropiede.  
“Sto parlando di Steve.” Specificò Tony, e roteò gli occhi quando lei sbuffò sonoramente e gli disse solo di salutarglielo. “Pepper dice ciao.” Informò il ragazzo sul suo petto con un cenno della testa.  
“Comunque intendevo dire se ti sei portato a letto qualcuno.”  
“Steve, te l’ho detto.” Rispose ancora e Steve sollevò appena la testa dal suo petto, incredulo che glielo stesse davvero dicendo.  
“Ti sei portato a letto Steve? Perché?”  
“Per dormire con lui.”  
“Non ha una sua stanza?”  
“Sì, ma preferisco che stia qui con me.”  
“Scommetto che non l’hai lasciato dormire, poverino.”  
“No no, ha anche russato…” Ridacchiò continuando ad accarezzare i capelli al ragazzo.  
“Vabbè.” Sbuffò lei, e cambiò argomento per parlargli invece di come andavano a lei le vacanze.  
Quando chiusero la comunicazione Steve si sporse a baciarlo sulle labbra, chiedendosi un po’ se Tony stesse cercando di farsi scoprire davvero o no.  
“Non è brava ad ascoltare.” Buttò lì.  
“Non quando è sicura di sapere già cosa le vuoi dire.” Confermò Tony pacifico, stringendolo a sé.  
“Se continui così però potrebbe finire per capire…” Considerò Steve, cercando di nascondere quanto un po’ ci sperasse.  
“Mi sorprende non ci sia già arrivata.” Fu il turno di Tony di sbuffare. “Probabilmente dovrò dirglielo esplicitamente per farle aprire gli occhi.” Mormorò sporgendosi a baciargli il collo.  
Steve chiuse gli occhi e lo lasciò fare accarezzandogli piano le spalle, il cuore che correva nella speranza che volesse dire che Tony avrebbe presto detto alla ragazza di loro due, che forse ci fossero speranze di continuare quella relazione se un giorno si fossero lasciati con lei.

Rimasero soli a lungo a casa di Tony, senza che i suoi genitori si facessero più vivi, e per la mattina precedente al loro ritorno al campus Steve era ormai convinto che non sarebbero tornati in tempo per rivedere il figlio.  
Era proprio quella stessa certezza ad aver spinto Tony a non pensare nemmeno di svegliare Steve per avvertirlo che usciva dalla camera per andare in bagno.  
Steve si svegliò poco dopo e si stiracchiò pigramente, ormai rilassato anche a rimanere da solo nel letto di Tony.  
“Tony?” Chiamò assonnato sollevando il viso dal cuscino per guardare verso la porta che si apriva, senza curarsi di come le coperte lasciassero scoperta parte della sua schiena mostrando almeno in parte quanto fosse svestito.  
Maria era entrata per dire al figlio di essere tornata e che avrebbero potuto passare del tempo insieme se voleva, ma si bloccò sulla soglia a trovare Steve nel letto del figlio, senza sapere nemmeno lei come reagire. Il ragazzo d’altra parte rimase impietrito nel letto, gli occhi sbarrati pieni di paura e una punta di vergogna. Quasi non respirò finché lei ebbe richiuso la porta e non rimase solo.  
Steve tirò fuori un verso indecifrabile e infilò la testa sotto il cuscino, cercando di coprirsi quanto più possibile e nascondersi al mondo, morendo di vergogna e imbarazzo.  
Tony tornò in camera ignaro di cosa potesse essere successo e sbuffò un sorriso a vedere Steve seppellito a quel modo sotto le coperte.  
“Non vuoi alzarti?” Chiede cercando di infilarsi sotto le coperte nonostante Steve continuasse a tirarsele contro nel tentativo di creare un bozzolo impenetrabile. “Steve?” Rise piano tirando un lembo di coperta nel tentativo di scoprirlo.  
“Voglio morire…” Uggiolò il ragazzo, la voce soffocata da sotto le lenzuola.  
“E perché? Chiese Tony curioso, cercando di infilare almeno la testa nel bozzolo, convinto avesse fatto un qualche incubo o chissà cosa. “Hai capito che sono troppo bello per essere vero?”  
“Tua madre.”  
Tony si bloccò per un momento, confuso dalla risposta. “Sarebbe un insulto? Che t’ho fatto?” Chiese rinunciando a cercare di penetrare lo scudo di coperte.  
“No. Tua madre mi ha visto.”  
“Steve, era solo un incubo…”  
“No. Tua madre è entrata in camera tua. Qui. Mi ha visto. Ci siamo guardati e poi lei ha richiuso la porta.” Rispose Steve sentendo una certa nausea.  
Tony tacque, il cervello inceppato a recepire la possibilità che la madre fosse davvero tornata e avesse scoperto della sua relazione con Steve. Ebbe bisogno di un po’ di tempo per capire che fare e allora provò a convincere nuovamente il ragazzo ad uscire allo scoperto, senza nessun risultato.  
Steve si vergognava troppo al pensiero di essere stato visto dalla madre di Tony e alla prospettiva che lei avesse capito che era nudo a letto col figlio, possibilmente anche che avesse intuito che facevano sesso. Non sapeva come avrebbe potuto reagire, né come avrebbe reagito Tony all’essere stato esposto a quel modo. Già poteva immaginarsi Tony intento a ridere con leggerezza davanti alla madre e dire che non avevano fatto altro che dormire, che ovviamente non c’era niente tra loro. Non lo disse al ragazzo ma non lasciò nemmeno il proprio nascondiglio, rifiutandosi di scendere a fare colazione.  
Tony dovette scendere da solo al piano inferiore per andare a fare colazione - e recuperare cibo per Steve - consapevole della possibilità di incontrare sua madre e di come lei l’avrebbe probabilmente sgridato e sarebbe stata delusa forse a sapere che aveva tradito Pepper per stare con Steve.

A vederlo però Maria non aprì bocca e dopo qualche momento invece si avvicinò a lui per abbracciarlo forte.  
“Mi spiace di non essere stata con te in queste settimane.”  
Tony non seppe bene come rispondere ma ricambiò l’abbraccio. Si era aspettato rimproveri, delusioni, certamente non quello.  
“Tutto ok, ero con Steve.” Abbozzò un sorriso e la sentì annuire sopra la propria spalla prima che Maria facesse un passo indietro.  
La donna avrebbe voluto sapere di più di ciò che c’era tra loro, di cosa ne fosse di Pepper e se davvero Tony avesse una relazione con lei o se avesse solo finto con loro, per tenere nascosta la relazione con Steve. Non sapeva più che pensare ma la verità era che non voleva davvero chiedere. Non sentiva di essere mai stata la madre che Tony si sarebbe meritato e di non aver mai fatto davvero il possibile per aiutarlo e proteggerlo dalla figura opprimente del padre. Per questo Maria non chiese, convinta di non averne alcun diritto, di non poter pretendere che Tony si aprisse con lei come un figlio ad una madre ben più vicina di lei.  
“Mi fa piacere che tu non sia rimasto solo.”  
Tony strinse appena le labbra in un sorriso storto. “Papà non è tornato con te?”  
“No, doveva lavorare. Ma io volevo tornare per vederti prima che ripartissi.” Gli sorrise con affetto, passando le dita sui suoi capelli arruffati. “Tu e Steve avete già mandato?”  
“Non ancora. Steve non se la sente di scendere, pensavo di portargli qualcosa io.”

Tony tornò in camera da Steve non molto tempo dopo, non volendolo lasciare da solo a preoccuparsi, e tirò piano le coperte sotto cui ancora si nascondeva.  
Steve accettò a scostarle solo dopo che Tony ebbe chiuso la porta a chiave e il ragazzo lo accontentò, sedendoglisi poi accanto e passandogli un piatto con la colazione.  
“Mamma è tranquilla. Dovresti scendere.”  
“No.” Scosse la testa deciso, mangiando lentamente nonostante lo stomaco chiuso. “Io- non voglio più rivederla. Voglio tornare al campus e fingere non mi abbia mai visto.”  
Tony sbuffò appena e si sporse a baciargli una spalla nuda. “Non è una tragedia, sai? Non mi ha chiesto niente in realtà.”  
Steve lo guardò con entrambe le sopracciglia alzate, incredulo, ma Tony si limitò a scrollare le spalle.  
“Forse non le interessa.”  
“Trova il tuo amico nudo nel tuo letto e non le interessa?” Chiese incredulo, salvo sentirsi stringere ancora di più lo stomaco al pensiero che Tony in realtà non le avesse semplicemente voluto rispondere.  
Il ragazzo parve leggerglielo in faccia perché gli cinse i fianchi con un braccio, stringendoselo meglio contro.  
“Se mi avesse chiesto le avrei detto- le avrei detto qualcosa, non lo so cosa, ma qualcosa avrei detto. Ma davvero non mi ha chiesto nulla.”  
Steve annuì in silenzio e si appoggiò meglio a lui. Si fidava di Tony, ma aveva sempre quel pressante presentimento che non avrebbe parlato di lui nemmeno se gli avessero chiesto direttamente se c’era qualcosa tra loro. E la parte peggiore era sapere di essere stato lui stesso a dire a Tony che gli sarebbe andato bene se avesse taciuto sul loro rapporto. D’altra parte era anche vero che nemmeno tra loro avevano mai dato un nome a quel che facevano e Steve non sentiva tutta la fretta del mondo di affrontare l’argomento e rischiare di perdere Tony nel processo.  
Il ragazzo cercò di convincerlo ad uscire dalla camera nelle ore seguenti ma Steve era deciso a restare barricato lì dentro. Iniziò a cedere verso l’ora di pranzo, quando il bisogno di andare in bagno era diventato impellente, ma anche allora corse avanti e indietro il più velocemente possibile, deciso a non incontrare Maria. Una parte di lui si rendeva conto di essere irrazionale, e che perlomeno avrebbe dovuto ringraziare la donna per l’ospitalità durante le vacanze di Natale, ma comunque la vergogna e la paura di cosa sarebbe potuto sorgere ad affrontare il discorso erano abbastanza da convincerlo a proseguire per quella strada.  
Tony pensò di prenderlo per fame ma quando lo stomaco di Steve iniziò a brontolare e il ragazzo strinse le labbra e tornò a nascondersi sotto le coperte lui non riuscì ad essere perfido come sperava.  
“C’è qualcosa che posso fare per convincerti ad uscire di qui?”  
“No.” Rispose da sotto il mucchio di coperte.  
“Ti devo trascinare giù per un braccio?”  
“Non funzionerà.”  
“Non sei tanto pesante.” Alzò appena le spalle Tony guardandosi attorno. Anche lui iniziava ad avere una certa fame e un po’ iniziava a pensare Steve esagerasse. In fondo sì, la madre lo aveva visto, ma non aveva chiesto niente. Anche se si rendeva conto che probabilmente Steve temeva aspettasse solo di vederli insieme per chiedere delucidazioni. E forse Steve non voleva dover rispondere a domande.  
L’illuminazione arrivò all’improvviso. Stava fissando le proprie pantofole quando di colpo si ritrovò a chiedersi se mentre lui si preoccupava di cosa la madre potesse pensare di lui e delle sue relazioni, Steve non si stesse chiedendo se Tony non lo avrebbe meglio lanciato sotto un auto che ammettere con la madre di avere qualcosa con lui come e forse di più rispetto a Pepper e alle sue ex fiamme.  
“Steve?”  
“Cosa?”  
“Se ti tengo per mano?” Propose Tony con la sua voce più calma e convincente, anche se un momento dopo temette che Steve la potesse prendere come una presa in giro.  
Steve tacque ma dopo una manciata di secondi scostò lentamente le coperte per guardarlo in faccia, senza quasi respirare, cercando di capire se dicesse sul serio.  
Tony realizzò in quel momento che forse Steve, anche se non lo diceva mai, poteva essere davvero interessato ad avere una relazione con lui, qualcosa di ufficiale e allo scoperto.  
Era nel modo in cui Steve lo guardava incredulo e speranzoso ma quasi temesse che potesse stare scherzando e tirargli via dalle mani quel briciolo di felicità che gli si leggeva in faccia.  
Steve lo guardò per dei lunghi secondi, accertandosi che non stesse ridendo o scherzando, e annuì poi con foga, guardandolo come se non ci potesse credere che davvero Tony voleva fare una cosa simile.  
Tony si abbassò a baciarlo sulle labbra e decise tra sé e sé di prendersi del tempo per meditare sulla nuova scoperta per tentare di capire se fosse allora possibile che Steve lo volesse davvero come partner e potesse continuare a volerlo anche dopo che avesse lasciato Pepper.

Maria aveva capito che Steve avrebbe preferito evitarla se possibile fino alla partenza la mattina dopo e rimase così decisamente sorpresa a vedere il ragazzo raggiungerla in sala da pranzo insieme a Tony, anche se la sorpresa maggiore giunse a vedere il modo in cui Tony stringeva la sua mano.  
Il desiderio di chiedere spiegazioni sulla natura del loro rapporto e su cosa ne fosse stato di Virginia - se la stava tradendo o se era solo una copertura per la sua relazione con l’amico - tornò a sorgere ma Maria cercò di metterlo a tacere. Non voleva mettere altre pressioni sulle spalle del figlio, non col rischio di litigare quando poi non lo avrebbe più rivisto per mesi, ed era innegabile che si trovasse bene con Steve.  
Steve per conto suo ancora era imbarazzato al pensiero di guardarla in faccia ma per la verità tutto quello che era successo la mattina era ormai in secondo piano. In quel momento l’unica cosa a cui riusciva a badare era il modo in cui Tony gli stringeva la mano, il modo in cui le loro dita erano intrecciate, il suo non fare nemmeno un tentativo per nascondere quel gesto alla madre. Non riusciva a smettere di guardarlo, quasi ad assicurarsi che davvero volesse, che non ci stesse ripensando, cercando di registrarsi nella mente quel momento in cui Tony aveva esposto la loro relazione e l’aveva convalidata agli occhi di persone per lui importanti.

Dopo settimane passate a dormire assieme Steve non considerò nemmeno che Tony volesse smettere una volta tornati al campus, non dopo il modo in cui il ragazzo aveva continuato a comportarsi sempre allo stesso modo anche una volta tornati al loro appartamento. Non col ricordo ancora vivo di come Tony lo avesse tenuto per mano davanti alla madre. Rientrare dalle lezioni e trovare il ragazzo seduto sul divano con la sua ragazza sulle ginocchia fu come una doccia fredda. Steve si bloccò sulla soglia di casa sentendo lo stomaco contorcersi e annodarsi a quella scena. Improvvisamente non fu più sicuro di nulla e si sentì terribilmente stupido ad essersi convinto di essere ad un passo dall’essere ufficialmente il suo compagno quando aveva scelto di dimenticare che Tony già aveva una compagna ufficial nella sua vita.  
Virginia si voltò a guardarlo, così come Tony, e fu solo vedere il disagio sul viso dell’amico a convincerlo ad entrare e richiudersi la porta alle spalle.  
“Non volevo disturbare.” Mormorò abbozzando un sorriso fin troppo tirato.  
“Non è come se facessimo chissà cosa…” Buttò lì Tony, ridacchiando piano, e Steve si perse per un momento nello sguardo che gli rivolgeva.  
Annuì appena, aggrappandosi alla speranza che le sue parole volessero dire che continuava a pensare tutto ciò che aveva detto nei giorni precedenti anche se aveva di nuovo la sua ragazza a disposizione. Si eclissò in camera sua senza una parola e là si barricò per ore, dimenticandosi la fame, e cercò di isolarsi con la musica nelle orecchie e i suoi libri per non rischiare di sentire qualcosa che lo avrebbe ferito anche di più.  
Non sentì il leggero bussare di Tony alla sua porta dopo che Pepper se ne fu andata e non fece caso all’orario finché non sentì gli occhi bruciargli.  
Si fermò a rendersi conto che era ormai notte fonda e finalmente si tolse le cuffie, tendendo le orecchie per cercare di capire se la ragazza fosse ancora in casa con loro. Quando si avventurò fuori dalla propria stanza trovò l’appartamento immerso nell’oscurità e provò ad avvicinarsi alla camera di Tony a vedere la porta aperta.  
Sapeva che voleva dire che lei non c’era ma allo stesso modo non era sicuro se Tony potesse essersela presa perché non si era più fatto vivo, o se fosse ancora dell’idea di dormire con lui come nei giorni precedenti. Sentiva il cuore e lo stomaco fargli male mentre stringeva la cornice della porta di Tony guardando la sagoma ferma nel letto senza riuscire a capire se fosse addormentato o meno.  
Le ginocchia gli tremarono quando Tony scostò le coperte in silenzio in quello che era un invito ad infilarcisi sotto con lui.  
Steve quasi rise per il sollievo e si affrettò ad entrare nel suo letto, trovando conforto nella stretta delle sue braccia e nel petto caldo di Tony. Chiuse gli occhi spingendo la fronte contro il suo collo e lo abbracciò stretto a sua volta, le ginocchia che non smettevano di tremare nonostante il caldo del suo letto e il modo in cui Tony intrecciava una gamba con le sue.  
“Steve…”  
“Avevo paura non mi volessi più…” Ammise in un mormorio prima di riuscire ad impedirselo, sentendo un magone in gola che non si aspettava e che non avrebbe voluto dimostrare davanti a lui.  
Tony lo strinse più forte a sé e strofinò le labbra contro una tempia di Steve, le dita che si infilavano tra i suoi capelli biondi per accarezzargli la testa nella speranza di calmarlo.  
“Ti voglio sempre, Steve.”  
“Anche io…” Mormorò il ragazzo, il cuore che continuava a battere impazzito nonostante i gesti calmi di Tony, nonostante il modo in cui il ragazzo strofinava le labbra sulla sua pelle scendendo dalla sua tempia alla sua guancia. Tony prese a baciarlo piano, passando dalla guancia alla linea della sua mascella, spostandosi verso il suo orecchio per mordergli piano il lobo. Steve non riuscì ad impedirsi di gemere piano, il corpo che reagiva a quel tipo di tocco e al suo respiro contro l’orecchio. Avrebbe voluto dirgli cosa provava, come avesse capito di non poter fare più a meno di lui, ma gli sembrava di averlo appena ritrovato e aveva paura che se gli avesse detto di amarlo Tony si sarebbe tirato indietro ancora.  
“Non riuscivo a dormire con te lontano.” Mormorò Tony sulla sua pelle, deciso a tenerselo stretto per tutta la notte, e sorrise appena a sentire Steve sbuffare appena, forse per il sollievo, e rilassarsi finalmente tra le sue braccia.  
“Io non ho nemmeno provato.”  
“Non voglio che tu debba provarci…” Scosse appena la testa Tony.  
Steve deglutì e per qualche secondo si limitò ad accarezzargli la schiena in silenzio.  
“Ma se Pepper restasse a dormire…”  
Tony spostò una mano ad accarezzargli il viso e glielo fece sollevare per cercare il suo sguardo nonostante l’oscurità quasi completa.  
“Ora sei tutto ciò che conta per me, Steve.” Mormorò sulle sue labbra, e anche se non poteva vedere bene il suo viso poté sentire il suo respiro farsi più erratico contro la propria pelle e seppe che Steve capiva quanto quelle parole fossero importanti per lui nonostante non fosse esattamente una dichiarazione d’amore.  
“E tu per me.” Mormorò Steve, la voce che tremava leggermente, e un momento dopo si ritrovarono a baciarsi con passione senza che sapessero o gli importasse chi avesse cercato l’altro, presi soltanto a stringersi e sentire di essere insieme.

Passarono quasi due settimane prima che capitasse davvero ciò che Steve aveva temuto, che Pepper si trattenesse a dormire da loro e che lui si ritrovasse così escluso dal letto di Tony. La verità era che non sapeva se essere più deluso o geloso, per quanto fosse consapevole di non avere alcun diritto ad esporre la propria gelosia a Tony e metterlo alle strette.  
Si aspettava di non rivederlo fino alla mattina dopo ma quella notte sentì l’inconfondibile bussare di Tony alla propria porta e si alzò in fretta dal letto per aprirgli, sorpreso. Tony abbozzò un sorriso e si infilò nella sua stanza non appena ebbe abbastanza spazio per passare. Steve richiuse la porta in silenzio con un sorriso e Tony gli prese subito il viso tra le mani per baciarlo.  
“Ehi, piccolo.”  
“Se n’è andata?” Chiese Steve in un sussurro stringendolo a sé.  
“No, sta dormendo…” Scosse appena la testa Tony già sporgendosi a baciarlo ancora. “Dorme di sasso…” Mormorò sulle sue labbra. “Pensavo che potremmo dormire insieme.” Buttò lì tra i baci, continuando ad accarezzargli gli zigomi coi pollici.  
Steve rise piano e lo tirò con sé verso il letto dopo aver chiuso a chiave.  
“Se si sveglia?”  
“Forse torno di là. Forse resto qui con una scusa… forse le dico che preferisco dormire con te.” Mormorò Tony lasciando che il ragazzo lo spogliasse del pigiama.  
Steve si fermò un momento per guardarlo, se possibile ancora più sorpreso. “Lo faresti? Le diresti che preferisci restare con me?”  
Tony annuì e lo baciò ancora, dedicandosi a spogliarlo a sua volta.  
“Se mi trova dovrò pur dirle qualcosa…” Abbozzò un sorriso.  
Steve rise piano, cercando di non sperarci troppo nonostante il modo in cui il suo cuore batteva al pensiero che Tony mollasse davvero la ragazza per lui.  
“Immagino di sì.” Annuì prendendolo per mano per infilarsi nel proprio letto e tirarlo con sé. “Non mi dispiacerebbe poterti rimandare da lei col mio profumo addosso.”  
Tony ghignò appena accarezzandogli il petto e le spalle. “Sono una brutta persona probabilmente, ma non dispiacerebbe nemmeno a me.”  
Continuarono a baciarsi e lentamente Tony si spostò per salirgli sopra, iniziando a strofinarsi lentamente contro la sua erezione. Soffocarono i loro gemiti nei baci e Steve cercò nel cassetto del comodino alla ricerca di lubrificante. Ne trovò un flacone mezzo vuoto che chissà come non era già stato portato nella stanza di Tony visto che avevano lì la maggior parte dei rapporti e quella era in effetti la prima volta che finivano per farlo nella sua camera. Si unse le dita e abbandonò il flacone per scendere a stringere e accarezzare con una mano le natiche di Tony, guidandolo a strofinarsi con più forza sul proprio bacino, e lentamente iniziò ad accarezzare la sua apertura. Tony gemette roco sulle sue labbra e si separò da lui solo per guardarlo negli occhi mentre cambiava i movimenti del bacino per andare incontro alle sue dita. Steve si leccò le labbra eccitato e non lo lasciò ad aspettare, penetrandolo con un dito e andando a cercare direttamente la sua prostata. Dovette sporgersi a baciare Tony non appena vide dalla sua espressione di aver trovato il punto giusto per impedire al ragazzo di farsi sentire coi gemiti. Amava sentirlo così preso e sapere che era lì con lui nonostante dall’altra parte della casa ci fosse la sua ragazza, che volesse dormire con lui nonostante nel suo letto ci fosse la sua partner ufficiale. Avrebbe voluto dirgli che lo amava con tutto se stesso ma si costrinse ad ingoiare le parole e spingerle a fondo per non rovinare tutto.  
Tony aspettò giusto di sentirsi ben rilassato attorno alle sue dita per separarsi da lui, il fiato corto. “Prendi i preservativi.”  
Steve esitò un momento, abbastanza sicuro di non averne, ma cercò lo stesso nel cassetto sotto lo sguardo sempre più perplesso dell’altro.  
“Non ne ho.” Ammise sentendo lo stomaco sprofondare.  
Non era mai stato attivo prima che con Tony a casa sua e sia prima che dopo avevano fatto sesso solo nella camera dell’altro. Tony si era sempre occupato di procurarsi lui i preservativi e fino a quel momento Steve non aveva mai realizzato che forse avrebbe dovuto comprare dei preservativi per se stesso da tenere nel proprio comodino.  
Stava già pensando che avrebbero potuto continuare semplicemente a masturbarsi o leccarsi a vicenda quando Tony gli prese la mano pulita per baciargli le dita, cercando il suo sguardo.  
“Potremmo smettere di usarne, se vuoi.”  
Steve rimase senza parole alla proposta. Avrebbe voluto dire di sì e avere la possibilità di sentire Tony come mai prima di allora, ma aveva il bisogno ancora più forte di sapere cosa passasse per la sua testa.  
“È per stavolta? Perché non ne ho? O intendi in generale per sempre? C’hai pensato o è solo-”  
Tony interruppe il flusso di domande abbassandosi a baciarlo, premendo sulle sue labbra per zittirlo e placarlo.  
“C’ho pensato.” Rispose innanzitutto nel separarsi da lui. “Da un sacco. Non è solo per oggi. Vorrei smettere di utilizzarli con te.”  
La risposta avrebbe dovuto farlo sentire meglio ma Steve si ritrovò in preda a nuove domande.  
“Voglio essere l’unico con cui non lo usi nel caso.” Strinse le labbra, chiedendosi se potesse chiedere tutto ciò che aveva bisogno di sapere senza essere mollato.  
Fu il turno di Tony a sgranare gli occhi sconvolto. “Certo che sei l’unico- chi altri dovrei farmi a parte te?”  
Steve abbozzò un sorriso, rilassandosi. “Beh c’è Pepper.”  
Tony roteò gli occhi. “È ovvio che con lei lo uso. Non solo per le malattie ma per non metterla incinta.”  
“Voglio essere l’unico…” Mormorò piano Steve, avvicinandosi più che mai a quel che avrebbe desiderato chiedergli.  
Il ragazzo lo guardò negli occhi e Steve fu sicuro che avesse capito quel che intendeva. Tony riprese ad accarezzargli il viso con delicatezza, guardandolo negli occhi.  
“Anche io. Non voglio avere altri. E non voglio tu abbia altri.” Ammise sentendo il bisogno quanto Steve di accertarsi che l’altro volesse che fosse una relazione esclusiva, nonostante tutto quello che li aspettava al di fuori di quella stanza e per la precisione nella sua stanza.  
Steve quasi rise alle sue parole, felice, e scosse la testa con un sorriso. “Oh, non c’è posto per altri…” Si morse il labbro, frenandosi ancora dal terminare con un “nel mio cuore” che temeva fosse troppo romantico ma che sembrò aleggiare lo stesso tra loro.  
Tony sbuffò un sorriso e lo guardò con affetto nel tornare a baciarlo. “Ti adoro…”  
Steve lo strinse forte a sé nel bacio, sentendosi incredibilmente entusiasta ora che avevano messo tutto in chiaro e aveva davanti la prospettiva di sentire il ragazzo senza più niente tra loro.  
Si occupò Tony di ungere la sua erezione e lentamente si calò su di lui con un gemito roco.  
“Dio, Steve…” Gemette, sentendosi un po’ morire a sentirlo infinitamente meglio rispetto al solito.  
Steve ebbe bisogno di fermarlo un momento per prendere fiato prima di lasciarlo continuare a muoversi.  
Il ragazzo si prese il suo tempo per scendere a prenderlo completamente ma anche una volta abituatosi quando iniziò a muoversi su di lui lo fece lentamente, continuando a baciare Steve sulle labbra e ad accarezzargli il petto, un po’ per non rischiare di far sbattere il letto al muro e far sentire cosa succedesse in quella stanza e un po’ per il bisogno di sentire Steve semplicemente così vicino a sé.  
Si fermò completamente quando il ragazzo si riversò in lui. Si guardarono negli occhi, il fiato corto, e Tony non riuscì ad evitare di ghignare appena, deciso a ricordare per sempre il modo in cui l’altro lo guardava tra il meravigliato e il felice, il viso rosso e sudato per il sesso.  
“Sei mio.” Mormorò Steve con la voce roca, stringendolo tra le proprie braccia quasi ad impedirgli di fuggire. Non riusciva ancora a crederci che Tony si fosse lasciato marchiare a quel modo da lui, che lo avesse lasciato essere il primo sotto così tanti aspetti.  
“Sono sempre stato tuo…” Lo corresse Tony accarezzandogli le labbra col pollice, senza cercare di spostarsi.  
Steve gli baciò le dita, sporgendosi poi a baciarlo sulle labbra, perso per lui, e spostò una mano tra loro per masturbare il ragazzo e portare anche lui al limite.

Scapparono in bagno a ripulirsi e cercarono poi di rientrare il più silenziosamente possibile in camera, per non farsi sentire da Pepper, e Tony si stese ancora a letto con lui.  
Steve sapeva che con tutta probabilità sarebbe sgattaiolato via prima dell’alba ma fu lo stesso più che felice di sentire la stretta delle sue braccia e si accoccolò bene contro il petto del ragazzo, baciandolo sulle labbra da sopra la spalla prima che il sonno iniziasse a cogliere entrambi.  
Quando la sveglia suonò alla mattina e Steve riuscì a svegliarsi si sorprese di sentire Tony ancora lì nel suo letto, il corpo caldo premuto contro il suo e il respiro tra i capelli.  
Fu Tony in effetti a spegnere la sveglia ma poi tornò ad infilare il braccio sotto le coperte per tornare a stringere Steve con uno sbadiglio.  
Steve tentò di voltarsi un po’ per guardarlo nonostante il poco spazio nel suo letto, sorpreso che Tony non se ne fosse già andato. Il ragazzo però si limitò a sporgersi a baciarlo sulle labbra, l’aria ancora insonnolita.  
“Buongiorno- ancora qui?”  
“Ti spiace?” Sbuffò un sorriso Tony, baciandogli la spalla nuda.  
“Non ti sei svegliato, ammettilo…” Ridacchiò piano Steve, più rilassato di quanto avrebbe pensato alla possibilità che Pepper si fosse intanto svegliata e se ne fosse andata a capire di essere sola.  
Anche Tony aveva pensato a quel possibile risultato ma scosse la testa. “Mi sono svegliato, ma poi ho deciso di restare.” Ammise, sporgendosi a baciargli il collo. “Non volevo andarmene via da te.” Mormorò dopo qualche momento, e Steve gli strinse una mano, godendosi sentirlo così vicino a sé da un punto di vista emotivo oltreché fisico.  
Pensavano entrambi che Pepper si fosse già svegliata e non avendo trovato il proprio ragazzo nel letto o in giro per casa se ne fosse andata, ma dopo un breve controllo da parte di Tony scoprirono che stava ancora dormendo.  
Andarono in cucina a preparare il caffè e la colazione, rilassati, e continuarono a scambiarsi coccole di tanto in tanto finché non sentirono rumori che indicavano che la ragazza si era svegliata. Quando lei li raggiunse in cucina li trovò intenti a mangiare e si unì a loro senza pensare per un momento che Tony potesse essersi alzato chissà quanto prima di lei, convinta avesse lasciato il letto soltanto per mangiare.  
Steve fece l’indifferente per tutto il tempo, almeno finché Pepper non diede un bacio sulle labbra a Tony prima di andare a lezione e lui non riuscì ad impedirsi di afferrare l’altro ragazzo non appena la porta si fu richiusa per baciarlo a sua volta. Tony ridacchiò piano sulle sue labbra ma Steve insistette, ripetendosi di non essere geloso e di non stare cercando di rivendicare un diritto su di lui.

Se era stato geloso a vederli baciarsi Steve si rese conto di non riuscire più a pensare chiaramente quando la sera scostò le coperte del letto di Tony per sdraiarsi e trovò un paio di mutandine di pizzo. Sapeva che teoricamente continuava a non avere alcun diritto di esserlo. Semmai lei sarebbe dovuta essere gelosa se avesse saputo di lui, anche perché nonostante tutto quello che si erano detti continuava ad essere consapevole che Tony non avesse mai detto di volere una relazione con lui. Come lui d’altra parte non aveva mai detto a Tony di volere lasciasse la ragazza per stare insieme.  
Fu molto sollevato che il ragazzo non fosse lì a vedere il modo in cui continuava a fissare la lingerie di Pepper come volesse dargli fuoco, anche se una parte di lui si era bloccata a chiedersi se a Tony potessero piacere certe cose. Non pensava che gli potessero stare bene e ora che ci pensava temeva di non poter dare al ragazzo tutto ciò che poteva desiderare.  
Sussultò appena quando Tony lo raggiunse in camera, trovandolo ancora seduto sul letto con la biancheria davanti. Si guardarono in silenzio per qualche momento e Steve abbozzò un sorriso, decidendo di provare ad alleggerire l’atmosfera a vedere l’espressione colpevole che si era immediatamente dipinta sul viso di Tony.  
“Sono mie?” Scherzò nonostante sentisse lo stomaco pesante.  
Tony sorrise appena, incerto, e richiuse la porta per andare a sederglisi accanto.  
“Non lo so, puoi provarle e vedere se ti stanno.” Scherzò spingendo la spalla contro la sua.  
Steve sgranò appena gli occhi, sorpreso, e realizzò solo in quel momento che poteva essere una cosa fattibile, che forse poteva testare almeno tenendola sullo scherzo se potesse farlo anche se era un maschio, se gli fosse piaciuto o meno e se sarebbe piaciuto anche a Tony vedercelo. In fondo Tony non l’aveva mai giudicato e non era mai sembrato sul punto di farlo e anche in quel momento era lì a guardarlo più cercando di capire se ci fosse rimasto male per la scoperta delle mutandine che altro.  
“Potrei provarle.” Considerò ridacchiando piano, e Tony gli baciò una spalla.  
“Oh, io non ho intenzione di fermarti. Tanto al massimo gliele butto in lavatrice prima di restituirgliele.” Alzò le spalle.  
L’aveva detto con leggerezza, senza nemmeno pensarci, ma si sorprese a vedere Steve esitare ancora soltanto per un momento e poi sfilarsi i propri boxer per indossare davvero le mutandine di Pepper.  
Steve si morse il labbro, sentendosi il viso accaldato e senza voler davvero guardare Tony, e tirò su le mutandine, sistemando bene gli elastici. Voleva pensasse che scherzava soltanto, nel caso in cui lo ritenesse strambo a fare una cosa simile, ma la verità era che improvvisamente si era reso conto di amare il modo in cui quella biancheria lo stringeva e il sentire il pizzo sotto le mani, e si stava eccitando rapidamente. Osò lanciare uno sguardo all’altro ragazzo, per capire che ne pensasse.  
“Sono ridicolo?” Provò a chiedere con un mezzo sorriso, ma si bloccò sorpreso a vedere lo sguardo di puro desiderio con cui Tony lo osservava.  
“Per niente…” Scosse la testa Tony allungando una mano a sfiorare la mezza erezione ben visibile sotto il pizzo e iniziando ad accarezzarlo lentamente. Ghignò appena a sentirlo rabbrividire e ansimare piano, e strinse un po’ di più la sua erezione. “Potrebbero essere tue, ti stanno una meraviglia…” Mormorò sollevando lo sguardo dalla biancheria al suo viso.  
Steve abbozzò un sorriso, lusingato ed eccitato, e gli accarezzò un braccio.  
“Davvero?” Gemette piano avvicinandoglisi di più.  
“Oh, sei uno spettacolo…” Mormorò roco Tony, stringendolo per masturbarlo da sopra il tessuto.  
Passò un braccio attorno ai suoi fianchi e se lo attirò sopra, perché gli salisse a cavalcioni sul bacino. Cercò un bacio mentre scostava il pizzo per poter prendere meglio in mano la sua erezione.  
Steve iniziò presto ad andargli incontro col bacino, aggrappandosi alle sue spalle. Non avrebbe mai pensato che mettersi un paio di mutandine di pizzo lo avrebbe potuto far sentire così bene, così come non avrebbe pensato che Tony potesse eccitarsi così rapidamente a vederlo con della lingerie femminile addosso.   
“Credo che dovrei provare a comprarmene un paio anche io…” Sbuffò un sorriso, rilassandosi a sentire che Tony lo desiderava senza giudicarlo nemmeno un po’.  
Il ragazzo annuì e spostò le mani sul suo posteriore, infilando le dita sotto il pizzo per accarezzargli le natiche e stringerle, continuando a guidarlo contro di sé.  
“Oh, credimi, ora so cosa regalarti per San Valentino.” Mormorò roco.  
Steve non riuscì a reprimere un sorriso speranzoso. “Lo passiamo insieme?”  
Tony a quella domanda lasciò ricadere appena le spalle, temendo di deluderlo, e scosse la testa con un sospiro.  
“No, piccolo, mi dispiace…” Mormorò spostando le mani sulla sua schiena per accarezzarlo e stringerselo contro. “Pepper ha prenotato tutto da prima ancora di tornare al campus dalle vacanze. Sono settimane che mi dice dove vuole che la porti a cena e ha persino prenotato lei in caso me ne dimenticassi. E dopo abbiamo il programma più noioso del mondo…” Tacque per un momento a vedere sul viso di Steve la delusione che non era proprio riuscito a mascherare e si sporse a baciarlo. “Ma le ho detto che il fine settimana ho degli impegni con la mia famiglia. Pensavo che se volevi potevamo fuggire di qui, non so, farci una vacanza o qualcosa…” Buttò lì con un mezzo sorriso, rilassandosi a vedere Steve tornare a sorridergli.  
Steve gli accarezzò il viso con dolcezza, contento che almeno avesse pensato anche a lui, e lo baciò piano sulle labbra. “Vuoi andare da qualche parte con me?”  
“Perché no? Partiamo venerdì, torniamo domenica. Io posso chiedere a mio padre il jet, se me lo da possiamo andare ovunque nel mondo. Ovunque vuoi.” Mormorò con un mezzo ghigno sporgendosi a baciarlo ancora.  
Steve sbuffò un sorriso, felice già solo per il semplice fatto che volesse passare un weekend da solo con lui, e alzò le spalle.  
“Per me possiamo anche solo andare a prenderci un panino fuori. Mi basta stare insieme.”  
Tony sbuffò e inclinò il viso per scendere a baciargli il collo, riprendendo a farlo muovere contro il proprio bacino.  
“Voglio che tu scelga, Steve. Ovunque vuoi nel mondo. Dimmi dove vorresti andare con me e io ti ci porterò.”  
Steve si strinse nelle spalle, senza riuscire a pensare ad una città particolare ora che glielo aveva chiesto. Si lasciò muovere e guidare da Tony a mettersi a carponi sul letto e chiuse gli occhi, godendosi i suoi baci e le sue carezze, e allargò appena le cosce quando il ragazzo iniziò ad abbassargli la biancheria. Invece di sfilargli le mutandine del tutto Tony le lasciò attorno alle sue cosce per assicurarsi che Steve restasse in quella posizione.  
Il ragazzo recuperò il lubrificante per ungersi le dita e subito si dedicò a massaggiare la sua apertura, penetrandolo lentamente con due dita per allargarlo e prepararlo.  
Steve gemette forte e presto iniziò a dondolare avanti e indietro, spingendosi sulle sue dita e muovendosi in modo da poterlo sentire come se Tony già lo stesse prendendo. Chiuse gli occhi e si perse nella stimolazione, nel modo in cui Tony muoveva le dita in modo da strofinare ogni volta contro la sua prostata, e dimenticò presto anche della domanda che Tony gli aveva fatto.

Tony tolse le dita una volta che Steve fu abbastanza rilassato e lubrificò abbondantemente la propria erezione, poggiandosi contro la sua apertura con un gemito. Per qualche momento si limitò soltanto a strofinarsi contro di lui, godendosi il sentire Steve sempre più impaziente, finché Steve stesso non iniziò a spingersi indietro contro di lui. Allora Tony lo penetrò lentamente, gemendo roco, e gli strinse un fianco con la mano libera.  
"Mi fai cose che non avrei mai pensato... sei così stretto, piccolo..." Gemette roco, impazzendo a sentire per la prima volta quanto potesse essere diverso prendere Steve senza preservativo.  
Steve gemette roco, l'erezione ancora intrappolata nel pizzo, e avrebbe allargato le cosce per dargli più spazio se non fosse stato costretto dalle mutandine. In quella posizione però si sentiva completamente sotto il controllo di Tony, costretto a restare come lui lo voleva, e non si sarebbe mai lamentato di quella sensazione.  
"Tony..."  
Il ragazzo si abbassò a baciargli la schiena e presto iniziò a muoversi in lui, sempre più rapidamente, finché non dovette stringergli entrambi i fianchi per fare in modo non si spostasse troppo, prendendolo con forza.  
"Sei meglio di qualsiasi cosa al mondo, Steve..."  
"Meglio di lei?" Scappò a Steve con un ansimo, anche se un momento dopo ad accorgersi di quel che aveva detto si sentì avvampare e un po' avrebbe voluto morire per l'imbarazzo. Non avrebbe mai chiesto a Tony qualcosa di simile coscientemente, non voleva che sapesse quanto si sentisse in competizione con Pepper, ma nel momento in cui il suo cervello era andato in fumo ecco che la sua gelosia era tornata in superficie.  
Tony guardò sorpreso per un momento la sua schiena ma poi si abbassò a baciarlo, annuendo sulla sua pelle senza smettere di prenderlo con forza.  
"Molto meglio di lei, tesoro. Sei così bello... e stretto. Semplicemente perfetto per me..." Mormorò, baciandolo ancora. "Sei tutto ciò che voglio, Steve..."  
"Anche tu sei tutto ciò che voglio..." Rispose Steve senza fiato, il cuore che correva per le sue parole e per il sesso. "Non fermarti..."  
"Non ho nessuna intenzione di fermarmi..." Lo rassicurò Tony col fiato corto, spostando una mano sotto di lui per liberare la sua erezione dalle mutandine di pizzo per masturbarlo.  
Steve gemette forte e inarcò la schiena, eccitato. Con la doppia stimolazione Steve si ritrovò ben presto a tornare a dimenticarsi di tenere a freno la lingua e non badò più a tenere bassa la voce, scordandosi anche di quel che avevano appena detto mentre continuava a supplicare Tony di prenderlo con forza, di non fermarsi, di continuare a quel modo, almeno finché non gridò qualcosa nella foga del momento che portò Tony a fermarsi davvero. Steve cercò di tornare presente con la mente a quel che stavano facendo, per quanto non riuscì a fermarsi dal continuare a muoversi avanti e indietro, continuando a scoparsi sull'erezione di Tony da sé ora che il ragazzo si era fermato.  
"Cosa?"  
Tony per la verità lo guardava sconvolto ma presto gemette a vederlo così preso e si abbassò a baciargli la schiena. "Lo vuoi davvero, piccolo?"  
"Cosa?" Gemette Steve ad occhi chiusi, cercando di muoversi più velocemente su di lui, e Tony cercò di attirare di più la sua attenzione mordendogli la schiena.  
"Vuoi che ti chiami la mia puttana?"  
Steve sgranò gli occhi e si fermò di colpo a bocca aperta, sentendosi avvampare alla realizzazione di cosa gli fosse sfuggito. Ci aveva pensato qualche volta, aveva fantasticato su Tony che lo chiamava in certi modi, soprattutto quando gli era capitato di guardare certi tipi di video porno, ma non si sarebbe mai sognato di dirglielo sul serio. Improvvisamente però Tony era lì, consapevole di ciò che lui pensava nelle parti più recondite del suo cervello, e lui non sapeva come l'avrebbe presa. Come in risposta ai suoi dubbi Tony riprese a masturbarlo, stringendo un po' di più il suo glande nel passarci sopra, e gli baciò il collo e una spalla.  
"Vuoi che ti chiami così, tesoro?"  
Lo chiese con un tono di voce basso, roco, e Steve si sentì rabbrividire a capire che forse non gli dispiaceva affatto l'idea di provare anche quello. Ed in fondo sembravano aver appena sdoganato l'uso della biancheria femminile e forse relativamente la sua richiesta non era chissà quanto più sconcia. Provò ad annuire lentamente, in silenzio, e finalmente Tony riprese a muoversi dietro di lui, spingendosi in lui fino in fondo, recuperando la velocità, e presto Steve si ritrovò ancora una volta a gemere forte senza più alcun controllo, eccitato da morire.  
"Sei la mia puttana, Steve..."  
Steve sgranò gli occhi a sentire Tony parlargli davvero così e restò senza fiato per un momento, sentendosi incredibilmente più vicino all'orgasmo. "Tony!"  
"Vuoi che ti chiami così, vero? Vuoi anche che ti tratti come se lo fossi?"  
"Sì, ti prego..." Mugolò forte, quasi disperato al pensiero di poter avere anche quello, e si abbassò sul materasso quando Tony lasciò andare la sua erezione per stringergli forte i fianchi e iniziare a prenderlo più forte. Nella stanza risuonava il rumore dei loro corpi che si scontravano e quello del letto che sbatteva contro il muro, i loro gemiti e i respiri affannati, e Steve desiderò soltanto che non smettesse mai.  
"Sono la tua puttana..." Gemette roco, la voce spezzata, aggrappandosi alle lenzuola, e protestò a voce alta quando Tony si sfilò da lui completamente. Stava per voltarsi a pregarlo di prenderlo ancora quando gli arrivò uno sculaccione che lo sorprese e lo lasciò senza fiato.  
"Oh, dio!"  
Gli arrivò un secondo sculaccione e lui tese i muscoli nel tentativo di non venire subito, per quanto ormai stesse perdendo una quantità di liquido preorgasmico quasi imbarazzante. Tony non lo colpì ancora dopo di quello ed invece tornò a penetrarlo.  
"La mia bellissima puttana..." Gemette roco.  
Steve chiuse gli occhi con un gemito alto, eccitato da morire, e annuì.  
"Sono tuo..."  
Tony si leccò le labbra a quello spettacolo e riprese a prenderlo con forza, per quanto anche lui sempre più vicino al limite. Non aveva idea di quanto avrebbe durato, né era sicuro quanto a Steve potesse piacere il dirty talking visto che era la prima volta che provavano.  
"Non vedo l'ora di vederti sporcare queste mutandine..." Mormorò abbassandosi a mordergli la schiena. "Quando uscirò il mio sperma ti colerà fuori e allora farò una foto al modo cui goccioli ovunque..." Promise col fiato corto.  
Steve gridò quasi alle sue parole e scese con una mano a fermare la sua, perché sapeva sarebbe venuto subito se avesse anche continuato a masturbarlo.  
"Ci sono, Tony..."  
"Non voglio fermarmi, piccolo... voglio farti venire urlando..."  
Steve si morse il labbro ma tolse la mano, deciso a dare a Tony tutto quello che desiderava.  
"Sono tuo..."  
"Tutto mio..." Concordò Tony con più tenerezza, baciandogli la nuca.  
Steve non riuscì più a dire niente dopo di quello, e tra le spinte e i baci e il modo in cui Tony maneggiava la sua erezione presto si ritrovò a tendersi con un grido, stringendosi con forza attorno al sesso di Tony e portando anche lui ad un passo dall'orgasmo.  
Tony dovette fermarsi per non riversarsi immediatamente in lui e lasciò che Steve riprendesse fiato, prendendosi anche lui il tempo di calmarsi un po' prima di riprendere a muoversi, più lentamente.  
"Sono così vicino, piccolo..."  
Steve rispose soltanto con un mugolio ma dopo un po' cercò il suo sguardo da sopra la spalla, il viso rosso e lo sguardo ancora perso nel piacere.  
"Vieni, Tony, voglio sentirti in me..."  
Tony rispose con un mugolio e si abbassò a baciargli la schiena e la spalla, allungandosi a baciarlo sulle labbra.  
"Mi avrai tutto, piccolo, come nessun altro mai..."  
Steve annuì e si leccò le labbra, eccitato, decidendo di provare a chiedergli quello a cui aveva appena pensato.  
Tony continuò a muoversi in lui ancora per poco, gli occhi chiusi, e Steve cercò di tornare a stringersi attorno a lui per stimolarlo di più, deciso a sentire davvero come potesse essere avere il suo sperma dentro.  
Il ragazzo finì per riversarsi presto dentro di lui, senza fiato, e gli crollò sulla schiena con un mugolio, stringendolo forte tra le proprie braccia.  
Steve sospirò soddisfatto e gli accarezzò le braccia con un sorriso, lasciando che si riprendesse abbastanza da sfilarsi. Tony gli baciò piano la nuca non appena fu abbastanza in sé, ma invece di sfilarsi da lui allungò una mano a recuperare il proprio cellulare dal comodino.  
“Che ne dici di quella foto? La vuoi ancora?” Mormorò riprendendo a baciargli le spalle.  
Steve si sentì scuotere da un brivido al pensiero ma annuì subito.  
Tony continuò a baciarlo ancora per qualche momento ma poi si tirò indietro per fotografare il punto in cui i loro corpi si univano, sfilandosi lentamente per fotografare ancora e ancora il suo sperma che gocciolava fuori dal suo corpo per sporcare le mutandine così come aveva promesso minuti prima.  
“Dio, non sai quanto sei bello…” Mormorò roco Tony accarezzandogli una natica.  
Steve si morse il labbro e cercò di guardarlo da sopra la spalla, restando fermo per lasciarlo fare. Sperava che Tony volesse davvero tenersi la foto salvata, anche se voleva dire che Pepper avrebbe potuto scoprire quel che facevano, perché in qualche modo sapere che Tony era davvero eccitato da una foto di lui lo rendeva felice come non avrebbe potuto descrivere.  
Tornarono a baciarsi e Tony gli lasciò il cellulare perché potesse vedere le foto mentre lui si occupava di dare una ripulita ad entrambi, aiutando Steve a sfilarsi completamente la lingerie per potersi stendere a letto con lui completamente nudi.

Steve continuò a guardare per un po' le foto, trovando che era in effetti alquanto eccitante l'immagine del suo corpo in quelle condizioni, piegato in avanti, completamente esposto e al tempo stesso rosso per il sesso appena fatto, quasi Tony avesse abusato della sua apertura. Si leccò le labbra a vedere le foto scattate dal ragazzo di come il suo sperma gocciolava via e desiderò che avesse invece fatto un video, per poter vedere esattamente com'era successo. Per non parlare della biancheria che poteva vedere in basso nella foto attorno alle sue cosce. Sospirò appena e lanciò uno sguardo all'altro ragazzo, cercando di capire se anche a lui piaceva allo stesso modo, e Tony ne approfittò per sporgersi a baciarlo sulle labbra.  
"Tutto ok, piccolo?"  
"Sono delle belle foto." Sorrise appena.  
Tony sbuffò e lo baciò ancora, semplicemente sfregando le labbra contro le sue. "È il soggetto ad essere bellissimo."  
Steve sorrise e abbassò appena la testa, sistemandola sotto il suo mento e restituendogli il cellulare perché potesse metterlo via. Lo rilassava sentire che Tony era tranquillo e anzi favorevole a ciò che avevano fatto ma c'era ancora qualcosa che aveva bisogno di chiedergli.  
"Tony?"  
"Mm?"  
"È sbagliato che mi piaccia che mi parli così?"  
"Non vedo perché dovrebbe esserlo." Rispose a bassa voce Tony, passando le dita tra i suoi capelli biondi. "Mi sono eccitato anche io, e se a te piace non vedo perché dovremmo vergognarci a farlo."  
Steve annuì, cercando di tranquillizzarsi a sentire che Tony davvero non lo giudicava, e gli accarezzò il petto.  
"Sappiamo entrambi che l'abbiamo fatto solo perché ci smuove gli ormoni nel sesso, no? Che non penso quelle cose?" Chiese però Tony, cercando anche lui rassicurazioni di non essersi spinto troppo in là, e Steve annuì subito, sollevando il viso per baciarlo sulle labbra.  
"Certo, tesoro."  
Tony sorrise, calmandosi, e tornò a stringerlo a sé. Passarono qualche minuto in silenzio, godendosi la calma post orgasmo e le coccole, il sentire il contatto dei loro corpi nudi, e finalmente Steve si sentì abbastanza sicuro da chiedere a Tony ciò su cui aveva fantasticato dopo essere arrivato al piacere.  
"A San Valentino... vorrei fare sesso con te prima che tu debba andare all'appuntamento con Pepper." Ammise a bassa voce. Si leccò le labbra, teso, e provò a lanciare uno sguardo a Tony quando lo sentì ridacchiare piano.  
Tony però si limitò ad accarezzargli la nuca e sporgersi a baciargli la fronte.  
"Sei un cattivo ragazzo, eh?" Chiese scherzosamente, e Steve si rilassò al mezzo sorriso che aveva sulle labbra.  
"Voglio passare la notte a sentirmi tuo." Ammise in un mormorio, il cuore che correva alla sensazione di star esponendo anche troppo i suoi sentimenti per lui.  
Tony tacque a quello ma lo strinse più forte, accorgendosi anche lui di come Steve si fosse aperto un po' di più in quel momento, e tornò a baciarlo. La verità era che gli sarebbe piaciuto passare San Valentino con lui, l'avrebbe preferito mille volte piuttosto che passare la giornata con una ragazza di cui si accorgeva che ormai non gli interessava più molto.  
"Qualsiasi cosa desideri, Steve. Qualsiasi cosa desideri io te la darò." Promise a bassa voce.  
Steve ricambiò la stretta con un sospiro, deciso a tenerlo per sé quanto più a lungo possibile, e solo allora ricordò di quel che gli aveva chiesto Tony prima che cominciassero a fare sesso.  
"Parigi?" Provò a proporre. Era un po' dal nulla ma Tony capì a cosa si riferiva e sorrise, accarezzandogli la nuca.  
"Andremo a Parigi." Promise, deciso a dargli il miglior fine settimana della sua vita.  
"Non sono mai stato fuori dalla costa ovest, figurarsi in Europa..." Ridacchiò piano Steve accarezzandogli pigramente il petto.  
Tony sbuffò appena e continuò a coccolarlo. "Cosa vorresti fare a Parigi?"  
"Vedere i musei? E la torre?" Provò Steve, iniziando seriamente a pensarci solo in quel momento.  
"Faremo i turisti allora?" Ridacchiò piano Tony, ma Steve lo conosceva ormai abbastanza bene da sapere che era contento, che non rideva per prenderlo in giro o perché la trovasse una cosa stupida.  
"Mi sembra il minimo a Parigi."  
"Vero. E poi lì forse nessuno mi riconoscerà." Considerò Tony. "Potremmo fingere di essere una coppietta come tutte le altre." Mormorò, fingendosi calmo nonostante sentisse il cuore correre mentre aspettava di capire cosa ne potesse pensare Steve.  
Steve tacque ma dopo un momento sollevò la testa dalla sua spalla per guardarlo negli occhi.  
"Vuoi fare finta di essere una coppia?"  
"Se ti va..."  
Steve annuì subito. "Mi va. Non sai quanto. Vorrei girare Parigi per mano con te." Ammise con un sorriso che iniziava ad espandersi. "Vorrei baciarti in pubblico, Tony."  
"Anche io." Annuì il ragazzo, improvvisamente impaziente di andare a Parigi con lui e potersi comportare con lui come fossero una vera autentica coppia. "Potremmo prendere una stanza in qualche hotel o vedere se mio padre ha lì qualche casa e la mattina ti farò assaggiare i croissant appena sfornati e il pane caldo e ti farò mangiare cose che qui non potrai mai trovare." Sorrise già solo all'immagine.  
"Dicono che la cucina francese sia sopravvalutata." Ridacchiò Steve, felice e rilassato.  
"Oh, lo è a confronto con l'italiana. Dovresti chiedere a mia madre." Rise Tony. "Se vuoi possiamo pur sempre cercare una pizzeria italiana una volta lì. O un giorno potrei portarti in Italia, alle prossime vacanze." Ghignò appena sporgendosi a baciarlo sulle labbra.  
Steve arrossì appena ma annuì sulle sue labbra, aggrappandosi a sentire che Tony voleva fare con lui progetti a lungo termine. "Andrei ovunque, mi basta che ci sia tu."  
"Ti adoro..." Mormorò Tony sporgendosi a baciarlo ancora, deciso a viziarlo quanto più possibile finché Steve glielo avesse permesso.

Si svegliarono insieme la mattina di San Valentino ma per una volta, invece di crogiolarsi nell'abbraccio di Tony, Steve decise invece di alzarsi per andare per primo in cucina e preparare la colazione per entrambi, deciso a fare qualcosa per Tony. Non potevano passare la cena insieme ma era deciso a rendere il tempo che potevano passare insieme il migliore possibile. Tony lo raggiunse in cucina che la colazione era pronta, gli occhi socchiusi e l'aria di un cagnolino che seguisse soltanto l'odore del cibo. Steve ridacchiò a vederlo così e si sporse a baciarlo sulle labbra con un sorriso.  
"Auguri?"  
Tony sbatté le palpebre, confuso. "Auguri?" Rispose perplesso.  
Steve ridacchiò piano, non molto sicuro se non ricordasse che giorno era o se non capisse perché Steve volesse fargli gli auguri. In fondo non erano una vera coppia. Provò a mettergli tra le mani una tazza di caffè caldo e Tony tirò fuori un verso osceno nello stringerla per prenderne poi un lungo sorso.  
"Sei il migliore, Steve..." Mormorò iniziando a carburare.  
Steve ridacchiò piano e mise i waffles nei piatti, cosa che attirò improvvisamente tutta l'attenzione di Tony.  
"Li hai fatti tu?"  
"Sì." Rispose con un certo orgoglio, soddisfatto dello sguardo colpito che aveva l'altro ragazzo.  
"Wow!" Scosse appena la testa Tony, sporgendosi a baciarlo, ma si bloccò di colpo, realizzando improvvisamente che giorno fosse. "È San Valentino?"  
"Sì." Ammise Steve passandosi la lingua tra le labbra. Sorrise quando all’espressione perplessa di Tony si sostituì un gran sorriso.  
Il ragazzo infilò una mano tra i suoi capelli e se lo attirò vicino per baciarlo sulle labbra.  
"Auguri, bellezza." Mormorò contento sulle sue labbra, e Steve si aprì in un sorriso felice a capire che era stato semplicemente troppo assonnato.  
Tony si sedette a mangiare con lui, allegro, e spinse piano un ginocchio contro il suo sotto il tavolo. "Quando li vuoi i tuoi regali?"  
Steve non avrebbe potuto nascondere il sorriso nemmeno se lo avesse voluto, non che ci tenesse particolarmente, non davanti alla prova che Tony aveva pensato a lui in previsione della festa degli innamorati.  
"Dopo colazione?" Propose, per quanto impaziente di vedere cosa Tony gli avesse preso.  
Dopo aver mangiato Steve andò a sedersi sul divano mentre l'altro ragazzo andava a prendere dalla propria stanza una busta rossa. Steve non aveva mai ricevuto prima un regalo di San Valentino e subito si sporse a baciarlo sulle labbra, impaziente e contento.  
"Il mio te lo do dopo." Promise aprendo il fiocco che chiudeva la busta, salvo avvampare d'imbarazzo a vedere che Tony gli aveva davvero comprato della biancheria femminile.  
"Tony..."  
"Non ti piace?"  
"No, è tanto bella." Ridacchiò piano, per quanto imbarazzato, e tirò fuori le mutandine di pizzo per guardarle meglio alla luce. Anche se sentiva il viso andare a fuoco.  
Tony gli si avvicinò, stringendosi meglio contro il suo fianco, e gli cinse le spalle con un braccio. "Non ero sicuro tra il rosso e l'azzurro, ma in fondo a me piace di più il rosso, per cui..." Alzò una spalla, sperando gli piacesse davvero.  
Steve ridacchiò piano e si sporse a baciargli uno zigomo.  
"Mi piace davvero." Lo rassicurò già intento a prendere il pacchetto incartato che aveva visto in fondo alla busta. Inizialmente pensò che avesse comprato qualcosa di romantico, a giudicare perlomeno dalla carta a cuoricini, ma dopo aver sbrindellato il pacchetto si sentì un po' morire a vedere un butt plug di colore rosso brillante.  
"Oh..." Mormorò imbarazzato, senza riuscire a sollevare lo sguardo sul ragazzo accanto a sé, e Tony iniziò a pensare di avere esagerato.  
"Se non ti piacciono posso cambiarli sai... non c'è bisogno che li accetti." Mormorò incerto, credendo sinceramente di aver capito male in cosa potesse essere interessato.  
"No- no, sapevo che mi volevi prendere l'intimo, e ci speravo anche un po'." Ammise Steve scuotendo la testa in fretta, perché imbarazzare l'altro e fargli fare marcia indietro era l'ultima cosa che voleva.  
Tony strinse appena le labbra e sospirò leggermente. "È il plug allora? Non c'è bisogno che lo usi, è che avevo pensato-"  
"Ma sì, solo- è che non ho mai usato niente di simile." Lo interruppe, parlando velocemente. "Ma credo che potrebbe essere interessante." Annuì.  
Tony abbozzò un mezzo sorriso, non molto sicuro che davvero gli piacesse. "Posso prenderti comunque altro se vuoi."  
"Come mai un butt plug?" Chiese Steve invece, curioso, e Tony spostò il braccio da attorno alle sue spalle per grattarsi la nuca, un po' imbarazzato.  
"Lascia stare.” Scosse la testa. “È stata una decisione stupida. La confezione è ancora sigillata, posso riportarlo indietro, credo…” Lo rassicurò con un sorriso rilassato che sinceramente non sentiva molto. Non aveva bene idea del perché Steve non fosse contento: poteva capire se magari una cosa non era nei suoi gusti, ma visti i livelli che stavano raggiungendo a letto e certe richieste specifiche che aveva fatto durante il sesso aveva pensato che avrebbe accolto bene ricevere un oggetto con cui poter materialmente fare ciò su cui aveva fantasticato. Non solo dalla sera in cui Pepper si era lasciata dietro le mutandine avevano spesso parlato del fatto che era un peccato lei se le fosse riprese, ma sapeva che Steve ne aveva guardate su siti online. E poi c’era il plug, che Tony aveva comprato convinto potesse aiutare Steve nel suo desiderio di passare la notte di San Valentino a “tenerlo con sé” mentre Tony era via. Si rendeva conto di aver forse accelerato troppo, di aver supposto cose su cui avrebbe dovuto fare domande, ma se da una parte voleva provare a fargli una sorpresa coi suoi regali dall’altra non capiva perché non rispondesse subito che andava bene se li cambiava.  
Steve non avrebbe ben saputo dire perché si sentiva deluso ma scosse la testa per l’ennesima volta. Si rendeva conto di non aver reagito in modo esattamente entusiasta e temeva che Tony ci stesse rimanendo male a sua volta ed era l’ultima cosa che voleva, non quando il ragazzo aveva pensato a lui ed era andato persino in qualche negozio a comprargli i regali quando lui sarebbe morto d’imbarazzo ad andare a comprare certe cose. Ma anche se aveva intuito il “perché” del plug aveva bisogno di sentire Tony spiegarglielo, cosa che temeva non sarebbe successa visto come il ragazzo sembrava sul punto di chiudersi.  
"Solo... solo voglio solo sapere perché." Mormorò cercando la sua mano per intrecciare le dita.  
Tony si strinse nelle spalle, senza capire tutto quel bisogno di specificare ad alta voce perché lo avesse scelto.  
"Avevi detto di volermi sentire con te in qualche modo durante la notte di San Valentino. E a meno che io non molli Pepper nel modo peggiore possibile nella giornata peggiore possibile la vedo dura che io e te possiamo passare la notte insieme. Così avevo pensato che se ti avessi procurato un plug... beh. Che quando avessimo fatto sesso prima che io uscissi con lei avremmo potuto usarlo così mi avresti davvero tenuto con te durante la notte." Ammise con un sorriso tirato, sentendosi di stare rovinando tutto cercando di unire i loro kink ad un certo qual tipo di romanticismo. "Che magari tenendo il mio sperma dentro potevi sentire meno la mia mancanza..." Mormorò iniziando a vergognarsi di stare spiegando così nel dettaglio cosa avesse pensato.  
Steve però lo sorprese rilassandosi e sorridendogli con affetto, guardandolo perso.  
"Mi piace... non è che non mi piacesse, solo... volevo sapere se per te aveva lo stesso significato che aveva per me pensare di usarlo." Ammise con un certo sollievo.  
"Davvero?" Chiese Tony sollevando la mano libera per accarezzargli il viso. "Puoi dirmelo se in realtà preferisci altro."  
"No, mi piace davvero. Vorrei usarlo anche ora stesso." Mormorò sporgendosi a baciarlo sulle labbra.  
Tony si rilassò nel bacio e continuò ad accarezzargli il viso. "Quando torno dalle lezioni, ok?"  
"Non posso proprio convincerti a saltare le lezioni?" Scherzò, anche se sapeva benissimo che niente, nemmeno stare male, avrebbe impedito a Tony di andare a lezione. Avrebbe voluto rapirlo e tenerlo per sé per tutto il tempo che potevano avere prima che Pepper arrivasse a prenderlo per sé.  
Tony rise e scosse la testa, convinto stesse davvero solo scherzando, e lo baciò ancora.  
"Ora vorrei darti il mio regalo." Annuì Steve con un sorriso. "Ma forse è meglio se te lo do domani, o stasera, perché se Pepper lo vede potrebbe- diciamo che potrebbe capire che ci tengo a te." Annuì sentendosi arrossire appena.  
Tony però lo guardò con tutto l'interesse del mondo, avvicinandosi a lui istintivamente.  
"Ora lo voglio, piccolo. Non voglio aspettare a domani."  
Steve sbuffò un sorriso e lo baciò sulle labbra prima di alzarsi per andare a prenderlo dalla propria stanza, tornando presto da lui con una tela coperta. C'aveva lavorato di nascosto da lui per due settimane, deciso a creare un dipinto per Tony di cui sentirsi orgoglioso, qualcosa che avrebbe fatto piacere rivedere ogni giorno appeso in casa se a Tony fosse andato di esporlo.  
Tony rimase sorpreso a vedere che si trattava di un dipinto, intuendo che fosse qualcosa che Steve aveva fatto di persona, ma restò a bocca aperta a vedere se stesso intento a lavorare, cacciavite in mano e aria intenta, più bello di quanto non pensasse di poter essere.  
"Io so di essere bello, ma questo va oltre..." Ridacchiò piano avvicinandosi alla tela per osservarla più attentamente.  
Steve ridacchiò, un filo imbarazzato a mostrargli come lo vedeva, quanto per lui fosse bello in ogni momento della vita, anche quando non stava cercando di esserlo e aveva il viso sporco di grasso, quando aveva addosso solo pantaloni di pigiama e canottiera.  
"Il soggetto è già buona parte dell'opera."  
"Oh, non è vero." Rise Tony tirandolo piano per un braccio per farselo sedere in grembo. "Come ho detto, so di essere bello, ma questo sembra un angelo alle prese con un robot ed è tutto ciò che posso desiderare da un punto di vista estetico." Rise sporgendosi a baciarlo ancora.  
"Sono felice che ti piaccia."  
"Tanto. E ho intenzione di esporlo." Annuì. "Lo metterei nella mia stanza se non pensassi che si merita di stare dove è possibile che più gente lo veda." Sorrise baciandogli una spalla.  
Steve gli accarezzò la nuca, lusingato. "Non pensi che Pepper potrebbe farsi domande se sapesse che questo è spuntato fuori la mattina di San Valentino? E che sono io a fartelo?"  
"Penso crederebbe che c'è qualcosa tra noi. Ed è vero..."  
Steve abbassò appena la testa con un mezzo sorriso, accarezzandogli il collo.  
"Per quanto mi piacerebbe a dirla tutta, non sei tu che avevi detto che oggi non sarebbe stata la giornata ideale per lasciarvi? Perché ok, la vorrei gettare in un lago - un po', solo un po' - ma essere lasciati a San Valentino fa schifo e poi mi sentirei in colpa. Anche se, oh, se decidi di farlo io mica te lo impedisco."  
Tony sbuffò appena e lo baciò ancora. "Ok, allora cosa facciamo, lo appendiamo domani? Fra qualche giorno?"  
"Magari tra qualche giorno..." Mormorò Steve sporgendosi a cercare le sue labbra. In realtà avrebbe voluto appenderlo anche subito, ma pensava potesse essere la cosa migliore per entrambi, almeno per evitarsi le urla di Pepper e di sentirsi in colpa per il resto della vita.  
Tony annuì sulle sue labbra e continuò a baciarlo, spostandosi con tutta calma sul suo mento e poi sul collo. “Quando finiscono le lezioni voglio stare solo con te però…”  
“Oh, lo voglio anche io.” Mormorò Steve ad occhi chiusi, godendosi le coccole finché potevano.  
Si ritrovarono alla fine delle lezioni, come programmato, e non appena tornato a casa Tony venne avviluppato in un abbraccio di Steve che si trasformò in un'appassionata sessione di baci che li portò a sdraiarsi sul divano, strofinandosi l'un l'altro sempre più eccitati.  
Avevano a disposizione due ore dell'appuntamento tra Tony e Pepper e avevano ogni intenzione di mettere a frutto ogni minuto. Steve aveva riportato in salotto i regali che Tony gli aveva fatto, insieme al lubrificante, e tra i baci si spogliarono a vicenda, accarezzandosi e baciandosi ovunque arrivassero. Non passò molto prima che Tony recuperasse il flacone del lubrificante per ungersi le dita e scendere a preparare Steve, impaziente di prenderlo.  
"Come ti va, piccolo?" Chiese Tony tra i baci e Steve ghignò appena.  
"Contro la porta d'ingresso pensi che vada bene?"  
Tony sbuffò un sorriso nel capire quel che gli passava per la testa. "Vuoi che siamo lì a farlo quando lei arriverà a bussare alla porta?"  
Steve non riuscì ad impedirsi di gemere e annuì in fretta. "Voglio passare la notte a pensare a te che vuoi me e soltanto me."  
"Io voglio sempre te e soltanto te." Mormorò Tony spingendo le dita contro la sua prostata, facendolo gemere più forte.   
Iniziarono col fare sesso sul divano, optando per alzarsi quando Steve quasi scivolò per terra, e quando videro che mancava mezz’ora all’orario concordato si spostarono per continuare contro la parete dell’ingresso, vicino alla porta.  
Tony era deciso ad esaurire ogni desiderio di Steve, e per la verità era eccitato anche lui stesso alla prospettiva di essere beccato insieme al ragazzo, per quanto sapesse che lei non avrebbe potuto sapere cosa succedeva dall'altro lato della porta. Sempre se Steve non avesse finito per gridare.  
Tony si leccò le labbra a guardare il ragazzo appoggiarsi alla parete e piegarsi in avanti in un modo del tutto osceno e non fu più molto sicuro che non ci fosse nelle sue intenzioni anche quella di spingere Tony a prenderlo in un modo tale che non urlare sarebbe stato impossibile.  
Steve gli chiese di aspettare a farlo venire a quando non fosse arrivata lei e Tony fece del suo meglio per stimolarlo ma tenerlo soltanto ad un passo dal limite per tutto il tempo, per quanto significasse restare frustrato anche lui. Scoprì però di avere forse un qualcosa di particolare per vedere Steve pregarlo di farlo venire e poterglielo negare sapendo che era esattamente quello che sotto sotto Steve desiderava. Per quando Pepper arrivò a casa loro erano ormai in condizioni pessime entrambi, nudi ad eccezion fatta per i pantaloni di tuta che Steve aveva attorno alle caviglie, completamente sudati, e Steve aveva entrambe le spalle segnate dai morsi che Tony gli aveva lasciato per impedirsi di gemere troppo forte e gestire la frustrazione del non poter arrivare subito all’orgasmo.  
Quando la ragazza bussò alla porta si erano appena fermati per l’ennesima volta, Tony completamente in lui che faticava a restare fermo e gli baciava il collo mentre l’unica cosa che faceva era masturbare lentamente il pene di Steve. Steve sentiva di non essere mai stato così tanto duro come in quel momento e tra i gemiti sottili bisbigliava preghiere nella speranza Tony lo portasse al limite - per la verità in buona parte eccitato proprio dalla prospettiva di essere completamente nelle sue mani e che il ragazzo potesse perciò negarglielo - cercando di muovere il bacino avanti e indietro tra il suo bacino e la sua mano, cercando di ottenere il piacere che Tony gli negava. Quando sentirono il campanello suonare Steve trattenne bruscamente il respiro e Tony dovette stringere con forza la base del suo pene per impedirgli di venire subito, prendendo a baciargli il collo per distrarre anche se stesso dalla botta di eccitazione che improvvisamente l’aveva assalito. Lasciò andare la sua erezione e gli strinse invece i fianchi, riprendendo a muoversi in lui con foga, eccitato da morire, e Steve dovette mordersi un braccio per soffocare i propri gemiti. Erano eccitati a sapere che lei era così vicina a scoprirli, e d’altra parte volevano assicurarsi che lei non li sentisse davvero, anche se non si sarebbe detto dal modo in cui Steve si muoveva indietro verso Tony e il modo in cui il ragazzo si spingeva in lui con forza.  
Tony si avvicinò al suo orecchio per parlargli a bassa voce.  
"Vuoi sentirmi venire mentre la mia ragazza è qua fuori, vero, piccolo?"  
Steve annuì, ansimando piano, e chiuse gli occhi a sentire le sue labbra strofinare contro il proprio orecchio.  
"Voglio scattarti una foto mentre sarai qui ancora piegato in avanti ma con il plug a tenere il mio sperma tutto dentro di te."  
"Sì, ti prego..."  
"Te la manderò sul cellulare non appena saremo arrivati al ristorante, così che tu possa masturbarti pensando a ciò che abbiamo fatto..." Promise con la voce roca per l'eccitazione, ormai vicino all'orgasmo.  
Pensare che Tony avrebbe guardato la foto di lui in quelle condizioni mentre era fuori a cena con Pepper lasciò Steve senza fiato e Tony fece giusto in tempo a spostare una mano sulla sua erezione che Steve si riversò tra le sue dita con un uggiolio.  
Tony gli morse ancora il collo, fermandosi per un momento. "Continua a muoverti, piccolo, scopati la mia erezione fino a farmi venire..." Quasi lo supplicò, col fiato corto, e Steve riprese subito a muoversi. "Così, piccolo, così, tesoro..." Lo incitò sempre più vicino.  
"Sono tuo..." Gemette Steve ad occhi chiusi, e finalmente Tony arrivò all'orgasmo con un gemito roco, riversandosi con forza in lui.  
"Mio..." Mormorò solo, fermandosi mentre Pepper suonava ancora alla porta.  
Invece di sfilarsi subito si sporse a baciare il collo del ragazzo e sollevò la mano ricoperta del suo sperma davanti al suo viso.  
"Ripuliscimi, bellezza..." Ordinò piano.  
Steve si leccò le labbra, eccitato, e si dedicò subito a leccare il palmo della sua mano e le dita. Non voleva che Tony se ne andasse più, voleva restasse e continuasse a prenderlo e a trattarlo come fosse stato l'unico per lui. La ragazza dall'altra parte della porta però domandava attenzioni ed entrambi sapevano che avrebbero dovuto presto separarsi.  
Seppure a malincuore Tony si sfilò da lui, ammirando il suo posteriore, e gli accarezzò una natica prima di andare a recuperare il lubrificante e il plug, ungendolo bene per poterlo spingere in lui e fermare lo sperma dall'andarsene.  
Steve mugolò piano, eccitato, e sorrise nel sentire che finalmente avrebbe davvero potuto passare ore a sentirsi di Tony.  
Pepper iniziò a bussare alla porta e fu difficile ignorarla, anche se Tony recuperò lo stesso il cellulare, prendendosi un momento per scattare la foto che aveva promesso a Steve, tornando ad accarezzargli una natica per separarle e mettere meglio in mostra il plug.  
"Oh, sei una bellezza..." Mormorò roco.  
Steve sorrise soddisfatto e si tirò su i pantaloni, rubandogli un bacio dalle labbra prima di correre a raccogliere tutto nella busta da portarsi in camera. Tony però lo fermò e gli prese il viso tra le mani, prendendosi un bacio più lungo.  
"Le apri tu la porta, piccolo?"  
"Sei perfido." Ridacchiò piano Steve.  
Tony però rise, scuotendo la testa. "Devo scapparmi a fare una doccia, se non voglio essere ucciso a colpi di tacco in fronte."  
"Oh, perciò mandarmi a dire alla tua ragazza che sei sotto la doccia e non sei andato ad aprirle per quello, e assolutamente non perché eri impegnato a scoparmi come non ci fosse un domani non c'entra nulla?" Chiese Steve con un mezzo ghigno tornando a baciarlo ancora.  
"Potrebbe, forse un po'..." Ridacchiò Tony, dandogli uno sculaccione. "Vai ad aprirle..."  
Steve si affrettò a farlo non appena fu sicuro che Tony fosse chiuso in bagno, e gettò la busta nella propria stanza, infilandosi una maglietta che coprisse tutti i segni dei morsi prima di correre ad aprire.  
Pepper lo guardò incredibilmente seccata, per poi storcere il naso all'odore del sesso che gli poteva chiaramente sentire addosso.  
"Ok, non ho più intenzione di chiederti perché c'hai messo tanto. Almeno spero sia carina." Commentò passandogli accanto per entrare. "Tony?"  
"Eh, credo stia facendo una doccia." Rispose un filo imbarazzato ora che ce l'aveva davvero davanti.  
Guardò rapidamente attorno a sé per assicurarsi non avessero lasciato tracce e fece un cenno verso la propria stanza.  
"Io torno di là. Ci si vede." Le fece un cenno con la testa, deciso a battere in fretta in ritirata. Voleva interagire il meno possibile con lei, e preferiva di gran lunga che pensasse avesse chissà chi in camera con sé piuttosto che doversi fermare a fare quattro chiacchiere.  
Si sdraiò sul letto con un sospiro soddisfatto e sorrise tra sé e sé, ripensando con tranquillità a quel che lui e Tony avevano fatto, al modo in cui il ragazzo l'aveva fatto sentire durante il sesso, a quanto gli era piaciuto mettersi nelle sue mani, e a come gli era piaciuto passare tutto il tempo possibile da solo con lui. Scese con una mano a masturbarsi lentamente da sopra i pantaloni, provando a stringersi tentativamente attorno al plug, soddisfatto a sentire il corpo estraneo in sé. Se da una parte lo eccitava e lo faceva stare bene sapere che in un certo modo stava tenendo Tony con sé per tutta la notte, dall'altra c'era la consapevolezza che per quando il ragazzo sarebbe tornato lui sarebbe stato pronto a fare di nuovo sesso con lui, senza nemmeno aver bisogno di essere preparato.

Passò appena mezz'ora da che aveva sentito chiudersi la porta d'entrata che sentì suonare ancora il campanello. Si alzò dal proprio letto per andare ad aprire, convinto che Tony avesse dimenticato le chiavi, o il regalo per la ragazza, ma si sorprese a trovarsi invece davanti un fattorino con un enorme mazzo di rose in mano.  
"Steve Rogers?"  
Steve si sentì improvvisamente avvampare e non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso nell'accettare il mazzo, ancor di più a leggere il bigliettino di Tony che leggeva semplicemente "sempre tuo, Tony".  
Lo portò in camera propria sentendosi le farfalle nello stomaco, felice. Non aveva mai ricevuto fiori in vita sua, e non aveva nemmeno pensato che Tony gliene avrebbe regalato - non essendo una ragazza e non essendo veramente il suo ragazzo. Li mise in un barattolo d'acqua e si perse a guardarli, decidendo che meritavano di essere il soggetto di qualche suo lavoro.  
Comunque andassero le cose tra loro avrebbe sempre avuto la consapevolezza che Tony gli pensava anche quando non si trattava semplicemente di sesso.

Steve era incredibilmente nervoso per il loro viaggio, non essendo mai uscito dall'America né avendo mai preso un aereo. Capì subito che era decisamente diverso dalle esperienze di tutti gli altri quando invece che essere come nei film dove la gente doveva aspettare per ore per prendere un aereo con una folla di gente si ritrovarono solo lui e Tony a bordo di un jet extra lussuoso. Non aveva idea di quanto quella cosa costasse e non aveva intenzione di chiederlo, e avrebbe voluto provare a fare qualsiasi cosa fosse possibile, deciso a godersi l'esperienza, ma dopo nemmeno tre ore finì per addormentarsi di botto, più stanco di quanto non pensasse di poter essere. Tony sorrise a vederlo completamente andato e ringraziò con un sorriso la hostess che si avvicinò con una coperta per coprire Steve.  
Era già stato a Parigi più di una volta negli anni, seguendo i genitori, ma essere lì con Steve si rivelò un'esperienza completamente diversa. Il ragazzo si guardava attorno come non volesse perdersi niente e Tony iniziava a temere gli venisse un attacco d'asma per quanto era esagitato. Ma lo faceva sorridere vederlo così preso, così come poterlo tenere per mano come fossero stati una vera coppia.  
Andarono a vedere la Tour Eiffel la prima sera e Tony ebbe l'ennesima prova di quanto fosse romantico Steve quando il ragazzo lo informò che se c'era una cosa che dovevano assolutamente fare una volta davanti al panorama di Parigi era baciarsi. Fu più che felice di stringerlo a sé e baciarlo, ignorando chiunque avessero attorno e la possibilità che qualcuno lo riconoscesse e fotografasse. Voleva solo stare lì con Steve a fingere di essere una persona normale con un ragazzo che poteva amare senza dover dare spiegazioni a nessuno.  
Steve non voleva più separarsi da lui e al primo bacio ne fece seguire un secondo, perso per Tony e incredibilmente felice di essere con lui nella città degli innamorati.  
Tony gli sorrise quando finalmente si separarono il tanto da guardarsi negli occhi e allora Steve non riuscì più a trattenersi, nonostante la paura che Tony potesse farsi indietro.  
"Voglio stare con te, Tony. Vorrei stare con te ufficialmente." Mormorò guardandolo negli occhi.  
Vide Tony spalancare gli occhi, sorpreso, e cercò di aggrapparsi a tutto il suo coraggio e al fatto che in fondo doveva esserci qualche motivo dietro al suo averlo voluto portare fino a Parigi che andasse oltre la loro affinità a letto.  
"Dì qualcosa, ti prego." Abbozzò un sorriso quando il silenzio iniziò ad allungarsi e Tony non smetteva di guardarlo sorpreso.  
Tony sembrò riscuotersi e gli accarezzò la schiena, guardandolo in viso mentre soppesava cosa dire.  
“Dici sul serio? Vuoi stare con me? Anche se lasciassi Pepper?” Chiese guardandolo negli occhi, sentendosi nervoso come mai in vita sua.  
Steve sbuffò una mezza risata e annuì in fretta, incredulo. “È ciò che voglio, Tony. Non voglio più venire dopo di lei, voglio essere io il tuo ragazzo.”  
“Non sei mai venuto dopo di lei…” Mormorò Tony spostando una mano ad accarezzargli il viso, la bocca improvvisamente asciutta. “Forse- forse all’inizio, ma è da un pezzo che non sei secondo a nessuno…”  
Steve sentì il cuore correre e spinse la fronte contro la sua. “Voglio essere l’unico però.”  
“Lo voglio anche io.” Mormorò Tony accarezzandogli le labbra col pollice prima di sporgersi a baciarlo. “Avevo paura che a chiedertelo saresti fuggito…” Ammise a bassa voce. “L’avrei lasciata da mesi, ma avevo paura che a vedermi libero di avere una relazione vera con te non te la saresti più sentita, troppo impegni, troppo- tutto.” Strinse le labbra.  
Steve scosse la testa spostando le mani ad accarezzargli il viso mentre tornava a baciarlo ancora, felice che Tony volesse stare con lui e che volesse lasciare Pepper.  
“Non me ne andrei mai, Tony, voglio solo te…” Mormorò stringendoglisi contro, dimentico di essere in un luogo pubblico.  
“E io solo te, tesoro…” Sorrise felice Tony abbracciandolo stretto e continuando a baciarlo.

Steve rimase sconvolto alla vista della stanza d'hotel che Tony aveva prenotato per il loro weekend: Tony si era limitato a chiedere alla madre se avevano una casa a Parigi e lei l'aveva rimandato all'hotel che generalmente usava Howard durante i suoi viaggi di lavoro, dove lo conoscevano e potevano essere certi che non gli facessero troppe domande. Tony sapeva che era un posto carino, ma inizialmente non capì perché Steve si guardasse attorno con gli occhi spalancati, finché non fece caso al fatto che forse Steve non aveva mai dormito in un letto a baldacchino, né avuto quadri di pittori famosi dove dormiva.  
"Aspetta solo di vedere il Louvre..." Ridacchiò Tony.  
Steve sbuffò e salì sul letto per baciarlo. "Al Louvre non ci devo dormire. Mi sembra quasi di commettere un crimine a dormire su questo letto."  
Tony gli fece l'occhiolino tirandoselo addosso. "Il crimine sarebbe non approfittarti del tuo ragazzo, non credi?" Provò con un sorriso, rilassandosi a vedere che Steve era più che positivo all'idea che Tony si auto definisse così, e lo baciò con tutta calma.  
Se solo non avesse promesso di portarlo a fare colazione fuori Tony avrebbe provato a convincerlo a restare a letto fino a tardi, ma Steve si svegliò per primo, dopo appena quattro ore di sonno, e anche se non erano nemmeno le sette del mattino da allora non riuscì più a chiudere occhio, troppo eccitato ed impaziente alla prospettiva di girare Parigi e visitare il Louvre, e resistette giusto mezz'ora prima di iniziare a scuotere l'altro.  
"Possiamo andare? Voglio vedere tutto..." Chiese scuotendolo con delicatezza, baciandogli il viso deciso a metterlo di buon umore.  
Tony ricambiò i baci prima ancora di iniziare a svegliarsi davvero, ma Steve continuò ad insistere finché non ebbe aperto gli occhi e allora accettò di uscire presto per fare colazione fuori.  
Steve sembrò vivere il proprio sogno, a giudicare da come lo tirava per mano per le strade, impaziente di trovare un caffè dove poter mangiare i dolci tipici e tentare come fosse il caffè europeo. Se Tony già sapeva quanto potesse essere forte un espresso e lo bevve con calma, Steve al contrario si sorprese di vedere così poco caffè nella tazzina e lo mandò giù con un sorso, restando poi a fissare davanti a sé con una mano sul cuore, sentendo distintamente la minaccia di un infarto.  
Il sangue gli risuonava così forte nelle orecchie che ci mise un po' ad accorgersi di quanto ridesse Tony, divertito, e del fatto che gli stesse facendo un video da riguardare più tardi.  
"Cos'era..." Mormorò quando ne fu nuovamente capace, sconvolto.  
"Sì, qui credono in poco caffè ma bello forte." Ridacchiò Tony, spingendo verso di lui il piatto di croissant. "Nessuna sorpresa in questi, te lo prometto." Ghignò.  
Mangiarono con calma dopo quello, Steve che si prendeva il tempo per essere sicuro che il suo cuore non avrebbe ceduto se si fosse pure alzato per camminare. Quando finalmente Steve se la sentì passeggiarono mano nella mano lungo la Senna, ammirando la città e godendosi la possibilità di poter essere una semplice coppia dove nessuno poteva riconoscerli e mettere appresso a Tony per avere una foto, o dove avrebbero potuto riferire a Pepper di cosa facevano.  
Andarono davvero a visitare il Louvre, per la gioia di Steve che improvvisamente soffrì di non poter passare una settimana soltanto a passeggiare tra quelle opere. A Tony dispiacque doverlo portare via, ma se anche poteva andare avanti per delle ore senza mangiare o riposarsi quando era preso da qualcosa - ed infatti non protestò quando ebbero passato l'ora di pranzo continuando a guardare i dipinti - le guardie iniziarono a diventare insistenti sul fatto di doversi spostare verso le uscite quando arrivò l'orario di chiusura del museo.  
E allora finalmente anche Steve sembrò riscoprire la fame, anche se passò tutto il tempo a parlare d'arte e di artisti e di tecniche pittoriche, dimenticandosi spesso e volentieri di mettere il cibo in bocca. Tony per un momento fu tentato di farsi lui stesso una cultura sull'argomento, per poter stare al passo coi suoi discorsi, ma si chiese se invece Steve non avrebbe preferito continuare a sentirsi di essere il maggiore esperto in qualche argomento tra loro. In fondo non doveva per forza essere una competizione. Si limitò invece a prendere la forchetta di Steve e avvicinargli di più il cibo alle labbra, riuscendo in qualche modo così ad imboccarlo e farlo mangiare di tanto in tanto. Steve sorrideva quando lo faceva, trovandolo un gesto carino, e taceva giusto il tempo di mandare giù, riprendendo poi a parlare e ad accarezzare una mano di Tony, più leggero e felice di quanto non fosse stato in molto tempo.  
Sapeva che la domenica sarebbero dovuti ripartire ma, quando arrivò il momento di tornare a prendere il jet e fare ritorno al campus, Steve capì che avrebbe pagato con tutto ciò che aveva pur di prolungare il loro tempo lontano da tutto e da tutti.  
Tony aveva promesso sin dalla prima notte a Parigi di lasciare Pepper per stare soltanto con lui, ma improvvisamente venne attanagliato dai dubbi e dal puro terrore che potesse cambiare idea. Si disse che forse avrebbe potuto accontentarsi anche solo di tornare ad avere la relazione che avevano prima di lasciare il campus, se proprio Tony preferiva tenere il piede in due scarpe, di poter continuare ad essere soltanto il suo amante segreto. Ma col passare del tempo si rese conto che non avrebbe più potuto farcela, non dopo aver vissuto l'esperienza di come sarebbe potuto essere avere Tony come compagno, come ragazzo e non solo come amante. Tony era la persona migliore che avesse mai incontrato e non poteva sopportare la paura di perderlo, il timore di non essere abbastanza per lui, e la consapevolezza che Tony avesse bisogno di altro per sentirsi completo. Voleva essere quello di cui Tony aveva bisogno, essere il miglior partner possibile, e sapere di essere lui a renderlo felice.  
Non disse nulla di tutto questo all'altro ragazzo ed invece cercò di riposare in previsione del jet lag. Sdraiato sul divanetto, la testa sulle gambe di Tony, Steve cercava davvero di dormire, per quanto con poco successo vista la quantità di pensieri che aveva, ma si godeva comunque il movimento delle dita di Tony tra i capelli.  
Tony pensò si fosse ormai addormentato e recuperò il cellulare, senza smettere di accarezzarlo, e chiamò Pepper, deciso a rompere con lei quanto prima.  
A sentire Tony salutare la ragazza Steve quasi smise di respirare per un momento, sorpreso e preoccupato, ma il ragazzo continuò ad accarezzargli i capelli mentre le chiedeva di vedersi per parlare.

Pepper non si preoccupò eccessivamente della telefonata ricevuta e così venne colta di sorpresa a vedere Tony tanto serio il pomeriggio seguente. Steve sedeva in salotto, la postura così rigida che non fu certa respirasse nemmeno.  
Steve cercava di fingere di essere impegnato a leggere ma per la verità aveva le orecchie tese nel tentativo di non perdere nulla, lo stomaco pesante e stretto al pensiero scoppiasse una lite.  
"Dobbiamo parlare." Fece un vago cenno Tony, sperando si sedesse, e Virginia iniziò a realizzare quanto fosse seria la faccenda di cui voleva discutere.  
Per quello fece un cenno verso Steve.  
"Lui deve per forza restare?"  
Steve strinse le labbra, guardandola storto, e Tony gli sfiorò una spalla con un mezzo sospiro. Solo a quello Steve si decise ad alzarsi, per quanto rigido, e andò nella propria stanza per lasciargli un po' di privacy. Per quanto ciò non gli impedì di incollarsi subito alla porta nel tentativo di sentire tutto quel che si dicevano, il cuore in tumulto al pensiero Tony non riuscisse a rompere con lei, o che Virginia lo convincesse a prolungare la loro relazione in un tentativo di sistemare le cose tra loro.  
Tony iniziò per la verità a cercare di girarci attorno, ma allo sguardo irritato di lei si decise ad andare al sodo.  
"Non voglio più stare con te, Pepper." Ammise, stringendo le labbra a vederla irrigidirsi. "Non è colpa tua, è che- diciamo che è da un po' di tempo che ci penso. È da un po' di tempo che i miei sentimenti non sono esattamente gli stessi di un tempo per te e- non posso farci niente."  
"C'è un altra." Rispose Pepper, senza nemmeno provare a metterla giù come una domanda.  
"Un altro." Ammise Tony, giocherellando con una matita. "E mi piace come non avrei mai pensato e di più di quanto mi sia mai piaciuta tu e mi dispiace dovertelo dire così, però non posso più continuare così." Strinse le labbra.  
"Chi è?" Chiese Virginia, l'espressione sempre più cupa.  
Tony esitò per un momento, temendo potesse reagire male, ma inclinò appena la testa. "Steve."  
Steve nella propria stanza trattenne il respiro, senza osare più respirare né muoversi in attesa della sua reazione.  
Pepper però rise appena, prima di guardare Tony sorpresa. "Quel Steve?" Chiese facendo un cenno verso la camera del coinquilino di quello che era in quel momento il suo ex ragazzo.  
"Quel Steve." Confermò Tony serio, per niente felice della sua risata.  
"Mi stai lasciando per Steve?" Chiese Virginia irritata.  
"Sì." Annuì Tony. "Perché voglio stare con lui, e mi dispiace se ti sto facendo male, ma-"  
Virginia sbuffò e prese con stizza la propria borsetta da sopra il divano, alzandosi per andarsene senza dire una parola. Davanti alla porta però si fermò, voltandosi a guardarlo con astio.  
"Tanto perché tu lo sappia, a Natale ho conosciuto una ragazza russa che ti faceva dieci a zero a letto. E non credo proprio che sentirò la tua mancanza." Lo informò aprendo la porta, sbattendosela poi alle spalle e lasciando Tony a guardare sorpreso l'ingresso.  
"Wow." Commentò solo a bassa voce, fermo dov'era.  
Steve non aspettò altro che sentire la porta richiudersi per correre fuori dalla propria stanza, gettandosi tra le braccia di Tony per stringerlo a sé.  
Tony si aprì in un sorriso a ritrovarselo contro e lo abbracciò stretto, accarezzandogli la schiena.  
"È finita, piccolo. Non verrai mai più secondo a nessuno, te lo prometto. Sarai l'unico." Mormorò. "E spero di esserlo anche io." Sospirò appena, ma Steve si scostò il tanto da guardarlo negli occhi e gli prese il viso tra le mani, guardandolo serio nonostante il sorriso carico d'amore che gli rivolgeva.  
"Sei sempre stato il solo e unico, Tony." Mormorò, godendosi lo sguardo felice che vide subito nei suoi occhi alle proprie parole.  
"Ti amo, Steve."


End file.
